


Mi Omega

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Romance, alpha/beta/omega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 50,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Atem es un reconocido empresario que aun no ha conocido el amor, despues de tantos chascos con eso no pudo evitar haberse rendido de una vez resignado a morir solo...Akefia siempre ha sido un Alfa solitario al que el amor le ha jugado sucio, ya cansado de su mala suerte dejo de lado eso y se ha concentrado en su trabajo...Marik nunca ha encontrado a alguien que realmente le haga delirar, asi que lo dejo pasar...Alguna vez estos tres Alfas encontraran el amor?
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Bronzershipping, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Tendershipping - Relationship, blindshipping - Relationship, gemshipping - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a los que votaron y me siguen, no saben lo mucho que me ayuda su apoyo!
> 
> Como ya leyeron esta historia es un Omegaverse y después de tantos que he escrito (y se han leído) supongo que ya saben la dinámica de esto no? Si no en algun momento hare un apartado sobre Alfas/Betas/Omegas mis amores
> 
> Como no se que mas escribir aquí (que no haya escrito en anteriores oportunidades XD) les dejo con la historia!  
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!!

Ahora mismo no puedo coño, que no entiendes que no puedo dejar solo a mi cachorro!? - gruño un moreno de cabellos tricolores al telefono sumamente frustrado - resuelve tu, yo estoy de permiso!

_"Pero Jefe! Es urgente que....!"_

No escucho mas, colgó la llamada y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz queriendo golpear al idiota que le molestaba, no podia enterder que no podia? - Tou-san, esta _moleto_ de nuevo? - pregunto una suave y adormilada vocesita saliendo del pasillo hacia la sala donde estaba el mayor hablando por el telefono.

El Alfa adulto giro y sus ojos se suavizaron mirando a la pequeña criatura - Perdon si te desperte Sen-chan

Ellos dos eran parte de la respetada familia Sennen... O bueno, lo que quedaba de ella. Atem Sennen, el mayor era un Alfa fornido pero sin exajerar, de cabellos tricolores, piel morena y ojos violeta rojizos penetrantes. Un Alfa puro que ahora mismo tenia muchos asuntos con los que lidiar y poco tiempo disponible - Tou-san, si tienes que _hacher_ algo puedes dejarme con Ka-sama

Ni loco, esa mujer no sabe cuidarse ni a si misma - dijo rápidamente Atem con el ceño fruncido al recordar que uno de los "asuntos" (y el mas apremiante a su parecer) era terminar de separarse de la molesta Omega con la que lastimosamente se habia enredado - todavia recuerdo la ultima vez que te deje en su casa, mejor te dejo solo a con ella, estas mas seguro asi

Y la _vechina_? Ella es _bueña_ y me da _caamelo_ \- Atem sonrió enternecido, su pequeño siempre tan bueno e inteligente.

Sabes que no es bueno abusar, ella ya te cuido todo el dia de ayer - recordó con una sonrisa mientras levantaba en sus brazos al pequeño para llevarlo al baño - vamos a bañarte y a quitarte este pijama Sen-chan, prometi que hoy estaria contigo

El pequeño se aferro a su cuello asintiendo con un bostezo, el Alfa sonrio aun mas enternecido mirando a su cachorro. Jasen Sennen era su nombre, aunque Sen-chan de cariño le decia. Un pequeño de no mas 4 años, bastante parecido a el en facciones, con la piel un par de tonos mas clara, cabellos negros como los suyos con mechas doraditas y unos graciosos mechones en su frente color rojizo, sus ojos era los mas distinto a el siendo de un profundo azul cielo.

Atem realmente amaba a su bebe, era lo unico que tenia que le hacia seguir adelante... Mas aun despues de tanta estupidez que escuchaba a diario - awww... Que caballerito mas lindo!

Tou-san! Ya soy un niño grande! - gimió Jasen con un puchero al ser tratado como bebe, ya habia sido bañado y vestido con una bonita muda de ropa blanca con azul.

Cierto! Cierto! Mi mal, eres casi un viejito canoso - bromeo Atem para levantarle de nuevo en direccion a la cocina para sentarle en una bonita silla alta que le hacia llegar a la mesa del comedor - que quiere comer el viejito de la casa?

El niño puso un puchero aun mas grande por la broma - tampoco soy un _viechito_ , Tou-san si lo es, ayer vi un cabello _banco!_

No creo, aun no estoy para las canas - reclamo Atem comicamente ofendido.

Yo _queo_ que _shi_ , Tou-san _viechito_ \- ahora era el turno de Jasen para vengarse.

Atem le miro negando con la cabeza - Mejor dejemos esto antes de que me ofenda de verdad, que quieres desayunar enano?

Umm.... No _she,_ ummm.... Ahh! _Kelo_ panqueques! Con _choco!_ \- respondio despues un rato con una tierna sonrisa.

Una ronda de panqueques sera entonces - Atem despeino los cabellos negros para ir a cocinar.  
Honestamente le valia verga lo que los demas pensaran y dijeran, que un Alfa como el no podia cuidar solo de su cachorro? Que estupidez; que no podia cocinar y mantener su casa en buen estado? Mentira, miren su casa y aun no se le habia caido una mano por hacerlo, realmente no necesitaba a un Omega para eso... Si se enamoraba era porque le agradaba el Omega, no porque buscara una sirvienta.

Hacia que ya se habia acostumbrado a hacer oidos sordos a las estupideces de los demas, el ya habia terminado con eso de buscarse un Omega, lo habian intentado y solo querian su posicion... Ademas despues del error que fue la relacion con la madre de Jasen ni ganas le quedaron de volver a intentarlo, lo unico bueno que salio de alli fue su cachorro y eso hacia que no se arrepintiera tanto.

 _Aunque si tienen razon en algo, o trabajo o le dedico todo el tiempo que el necesita_ \- se dio cuenta Atem mientras cocinaba - _creo que seguire el consejo de la vecina y contratare una niñera para cuando este demasiado ocupado, ojala que no quiera meterse en mis pantalones o si no voy a pegarme un tiro_

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Una melodía estridente sonaba en el interior de una sencilla casa japonesa mientras un Alfa de cabellos blancos y piel morema tomaba directo de la lata una cerveza para matar un poco el calor que sentia - demonios, justo hoy se tenia que joder el aire acondicionado - gruño el hombre fastidiado por el clima - debi haberme largado a la oficina fresquita que me gasto dia a dia, pero nooooo!! Me dio por quedarme aqui para achicharrarme

Allí, desparramado en su lujoso sofa, se encontraba Akefia Touzuoku, dueño de una importante firma de abogados y por si fuera poco uno de los pocos Alfas Puros que vivian en la ciudad. De piel morena y cuerpo de infarto, tenia todo lo que un Omega pudiera desear... Asi que much@s se preguntaban que hacia soltero y eso tenia una muy sencilla respuesta, estaba cansado de los Omegas que solo buscaban un buen prospecto y no lo querian por lo que el era.

No es que fuera el mayor encanto de la historia, Akefia sabia bien que podia ser bastante bastardo cuando queria pero tampoco era para tanto - bien dioses, me di cuenta que quieren hacer un Akefia asado, pero no les dare el gusto - gruño despues de un rato levantandose pesadamente del sofa.

Debia salir de ese horno que llamaba hogar o se derretiria, asi que busco sus llaves y se miro en el espejo, llevaba una simple camisa de algodon negra y unos jean's cafe, lo suficientemente decente como para ir a robarle aire acondicionado a su amable vecina.

Miro su amada chaqueta roja y blanca en el perchero como quien mira a su novia con dolor sabiendo que debia traicionarla - lo siento bebe, pero por hoy te quedas aqui - si, Akefia definitivamente se buscaria un gato o perro, quizas hasta un pez... Cualquier cosa que matara la _aburricion_ y soledad de sus dias (a ver si con eso dejaba de hablarle a la chaqueta como si fuera su novia, ya parecia pendejo)

Tu tambien te quedas querida, voy aqui al lado - eso fue hacia la motocicleta estacionada cerca de la entrada a la vivienda (sip, era urgente lo del gato)

Con una mirada de odio hacia el inclemente sol Akefia camino hacia la casa de enfrente donde una linda anciana Omega regaba sus plantas con una sonrisa - buenos dias señora! Como esta hoy?

Ohh! Hola querido, muy bien, dejame cerrar la llave y te invito un cafe con galletas - Akefia asintio agradecido, realmente con le dejara entrar a su comoda casa con aire acondicionado era suficiente, pero nunca rechazaria galletas de esa señora... Habia algo en ellas adictivo.

Akefia podia abrazar a la ancianita en cuanto entraron y sintio su piel dejar de quemarse - tiempo sin verte querido, has estado muy ocupado? - pregunto la señora en cuanto le guio hacia la sala y le indico que se sentara en el sofa.

Algo, aunque hoy me he decidio a tomarme el dia libre y para arruinarme el dia el aire acondicionado a decidido morir - dijo Akefia casi con un puchero.

Que mal, fueras venido antes querido, en esta casa siempre es bienvenida la presencia de un guapo Alfa - bromeo coqueta la mujer mientras iba a la cocina para montar el cafe.

Señora usted esta pasada de salamera - murmuro Akefia negando con la cabeza divertido, desde que se mudo tuvo una buena relacion con la mujer y esta siempre bromeaba de esta forma.

Estare vieja pero aun puedo distinguir un buen pedazo de carne cuando lo veo y tu querido estas para comerte, aqui en esta calle ya no hay nada bueno que ver - reclamo la señora con mala cara mientras Akefia aguantaba la risa - puro Alfa que esta mas viejo que yo, a veces los confundo con unas pasas de lo arrugaditos que estan.... Gracias a dios mi viejito se fue antes de que se hiciera pasita o le fuera dejado por ti, lo juro!

Señora, usted tiene unas ocurrencias - dijo Akefia soltando risas ligeras - que pensara su señor que en paz descanse

Que piense lo que quiera, el ya se fue y yo soy una Omega con necesidades hump! Minimo puedo mirar - la señora rio y trajo la bandeja con galletas y cafe para sentarse a su lado - y para seguir con el cuento ni te imaginas lo que vi esta mañana querido, al parecer tendras un nuevo vecino al lado tuyo

De verdad? - pregunto Akefia interezado tomando una galleta, la casa que estaba al lado de la suya habia estado un tiempo deshabitada si mal no recordaba.

Si y es un Alfa guapeton como tu querido, por fin algo más que mirar! - aseguro la señora risueña mientras tomaba cafe - le vi hablando con el anterior dueño, seguro que entre hoy o mañana terminan de mudarse, voy a llevarle pastel y espero me acompañes

Señora, no soy precisamente social - recordo Akefia negando con la cabeza.

Tonterias, vendrás conmigo y punto - aseguro la mujer y Akefia sabia que ya no tenia forma de negarse.

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Marik Ishtar se pellizco el puente de la nariz con fastidio al ver como su secretario renunciaba, ya era el quinto este mes y se estaba artando - que nadie puede hacer nada bien?

Los trabajadores que iban por el pasillo desviaron la mirada sin querer llamar la atencio de su jefe, la ira de este era legendaria y no era extraño que el pobre Beta fuera salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, si ellos fueran estado ensu posicion fueran hecho lo mismo - carajo, ahora tengo que conseguirme un asistente... Otra vez, que molesto

Chasqueando los dientes Marik se fue de regreso a su oficina, no podia creer que otro se fuera ido - _todos son unos inutiles, no se ni para que me molesto en conseguir un asistente_ \- se quejo en su cabeza.

El era un Alfa bien formado y con un caracter de perros, dueño de una las mejores empresas de seguridad y Alfa de temer. De cabellos rubios salvajes y piel morena, soltero y sin compromiso al no haber Omega que le aguante... Y no es que el mismo toleraba a los Omegas que habia conocido, todos le parecian una molestia.

Tu!! Quiero que pongas de nuevo el anuncio - ordeno mientras pasaba a una Beta que trabajaba en silencio y solo recibio un asentimiento - mas te vale que este no renuncie o te vas al demonio tu

La Beta suspiro mientras se preguntaba que demonio maligno era el que poseia a su jefe para hacerlo tan malhumorado - morira virgen y solo de seguir asi - murmuro para si misma en cuanto el Alfa se habia ido y se dispuso a realizar lo ordenado, lo menos que queria era que la ira de Marik viniera sobre ella - pobre del nuevo asistente, otro que quedara traumado de por vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejejeje espero que les gustara el prologo de esta historias mis queridos! No saben cuanto me ha gustado como quedo :3
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, diganme que les pareció!
> 
> Hasta la proxima y les quiero!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje veo que les gusto la idea de la historia, vamos a ver si les gusta de igual forma lo que viene :3
> 
> En este capítulo saldrán los Hikarys y cómo será la primera impresion....? Bueno, eso lo sabremos si seguimos leyendo!
> 
> Ya saben todos que Yugioh no es mio, si no... Bueno, muchas cosas habrian cambiado y no seria un anime para niños ;3

Otro dia mas donde Atem no quería moverse de la cama, estaba demasiado cómodo como para hacerlo y para colmo la pequeña bolita de amor que era su cachorro estaba pegado a su costado profundamente dormido... Dos grandes razones por las que levantarse iba a ser extremadamente difícil. Pero Atem sabia que tenia obligaciones pendientes, la empresa y conseguirle niñera a su hijo.

Aunque después de tres días de eso de la niñera ya está que tiraba la toalla, ninguna de las mocosas le parecían actas (o decentes siquiera, le miraban como si quieran violarlo!).... De verdad que estaba pensando seriamente en llevarse a su cachorro a todos lados y dejar esta tontería de la niñera - _un dia mas, si no encuentro una niñera respetable me rindo y cargo con mi hijo_ _para todos lados_

Realmente esa no era la mejor de la ideas, su trabajo no era ambiente para un cachorro tan joven pero estaba desesperado. Más aun cuando entrevisto a 5 posibles niñeras durante la mañana y no encontró la que esperaba, así que ahora podemos ver al pobre Alfa sentado en una banca del parque cercano a su oficina con expresión enfurruñada, en unas horas debía ir por su hijo al preescolar y decidir que iba a hacer.

Esto es un fastidio, no puedo creer que no me aceptaran - gimió una voz de pronto sacando de sus pensamientos al Alfa tricolor.

Giro su cabeza y miró a un joven Omega, no debía tener mas de 24 años con la misma expresión suya. Parpadeo en cuanto miro los cabellos parecidos a los suyos y para colmo la expresión de enfurruñamiento parecida - _deberían llamar a este espacio el rincón del enfurruñamiento_ \- pensó Atem con una risita divertida interna - que te paso a ti para que estés de esa forma?

El Omega parpadeo volteando a verle, le escaneo un poco con la mirada pero Atem noto que no era con misma expresión violadora que el resto de Omegas... Esta parecía más bien cautelosa, luego de un rato pareció convencerse de algo y sonreír amablemente - necesito un trabajo con urgencia y ninguno quiere aceptarme por ser Omega, los únicos que hay es en un par de guarderías y no quiero tratar con niños

Eso era nuevo, la mayoría de los Omegas preferían ese tipo de trabajos... O bueno, eso era lo que Atem tenia entendido, aunque luego de su ex estaba convencido que por ser Omega no te hacia la eminencia la crianza - es una lastima, yo estoy buscando una niñera, estoy ofreciendo 25 dolares el dia y unos cuantos beneficios adicionales... Pero no encuentro nadie que me convenza

Repito, no creo que pueda cuidar un cachorro.... Aunque tu estas pagando mucho más que la anterior guardería en la que pregunte y no es más que un cachorro... Es uno solo verdad? - pregunto mirando directamente al Alfa.

Atem no sabia que le poseía para estarle ofreciendo el puesto a un chico que se acabo de encontrar, aunque bueno... Eso lo hacia la desesperación y además, que no eran todos los que habían venido por el puesto desconocidos? Quizas tendria mas suerte con alguien al que no le interesa el puesto y al parecer tampoco el mismo (lo que lo hacía el indicado a su parecer) - claro es solo uno, estoy seguro que no será problema, Jasen es un niño muy inteligente y tranquilo

El problema no son los niños, es... - el Omega se detuvo y soltó un suspiro - mira, dejame pensarlo y te escribo, tienes teléfono? Yo no, pero una amiga me lo presta si necesito

Si, ten - Atem sonriente le entrego el papel con la información, después dudoso se presentó - por cierto, soy Atem Sennen...

Y yo soy Yugi, un gusto y hasta pronto! - con una sonrisa amable el chico se levantó para irse dejando atónito al otro, mínimo habría esperado una especie de exclamación al escuchar su nombre.

 _Eres extraño Yugi_ \- pensó Atem algo confundido, era la primera vez que alguien parecía valerle verga quien era y eso le parecía refrescante a decir verdad.

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Buen dia querido, eres otro de los solicitantes al empleo de asistente? - pregunto una Beta con una sonrisa amable que escondia la lastima que sentía por esa pobre Alma.

Asi es, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto pero aprendo rapido - respondió el chico, no mayor a 23 años con expresión relajada. Parecía ser un Beta promedio de complexión delgada y ojos color lila, la mujer parpadeó algo sorprendida por el parecido que el chico tiene con su insufrible jefe - me podrias indicar que tengo que hacer?

Ohh! Claro, primero dame tu nombre y los papeles - dijo la mujer sin quitar su expresión y recibió una delgada carpeta enseguida.

Soy Malik - se presentó el rubio y espero unos minutos para que la mujer que le atendía se levantara.

Sígueme querido, debes hablar con nuestro jefe - la chica avanzó guiando al rubio y cuando se acercaron a cierta puerta comenzaron a escuchar la gruñona voz ahogada, la secretaria giro a ver apenada al rubio que levantaba una ceja en dirección a la puerta - _que extraño, esta enojado_ \- pensó frustrada la Beta mientras se adelantaba a tocar con nerviosismo.

Que carajos quieren!? - y la mujer tuvo que echarse hacia atrás cuando la puerta fue abierta bruscamente, la fuerte voz alfa la hizo timbrarse y agachar la mirada sumisa.

Extrañamente al rubio detrás no pareció hacerle ni cosquillas la voz o aptitud del Alfa, porque se adelanto como si nada - yo vine por el trabajo de asistente, tu vas a ser mi jefe?

La Beta parpadeó atónita, no podía creer la forma en que el chico le hablo a Marik, no sabia si montarle un altar o darle un zape - te vas a quedar mirandome o me vas a entrevistar? - pregunto Malik socarrón, porque el tipo estaba bastante equivocado si creía que a el le molestaba la mirada enojada que era lanzada a su persona, si su jefe era grosero el seria molesto y sarcástico.

Puedes perderte mocoso, no me interesas - gruño Marik fulminandole con la mirada.

Y tu puedes irte a la mierda mientras tanto - sip, la mandíbula de la Beta estaba que rozaba el suelo por el atrevimiento del rubio.

El mismo Marik estaba que no cabía en su asombro, desde cuando alguien tenia las bolas de...? - quien te has creído?

Soy Malik, nada especial pero no me vas a pasar por encima, tengo mi linea muchas gracias y la respetas sin importar quien seas - definitivamente lo del altar en la oficina de la mujer estaba en orden, ahora mismo el chico era una especie de dios a sus ojos - me vas a entrevistar **sin tu mierda** o busco trabajo en otro lugar?

Marik estaba tan impresionado que el enojo se le fue de golpe, simplemente refunfuño como niño chiquito y se hizo un lado dejando entrar al rubio.

* * *

_En otro lugar.._

Ehh... Señora, no creo que esto sea buena idea, digo... Usted puede ir si quiere pero yo... - Akefia se detuvo para hacerse a un lado al ver como un batidor manual era lanzado a su cabeza con una puntería digna de alguien que fue madre en su juventud.

Akefia Touzuoku, dije que me acompañarias y punto! - gruño la señora mientras terminaba de glasear un bonito pastel.

Si señora - como se notaba que la Omega había criado a tres Alfas hechos y derechos, conocía a los tres hijos de la anciana y ya podía ver porque no había orden que no fuera obedecida, debajo de esa amable ancianita había pura maldad. 

La mujer sonrió encantadoramente - Te agradezco que me acompañes querido, es muy dulce de tu parte el que hayas accedido a acompañar a esta débil anciana

Accedido...? Akefia aun recordaba como había sido metido en este lío, recien habia llegado de su trabajo y se disponía a tomar una relajante ducha... Solo para que su puerta fuera tocada rapidamente, se habia olvidado del asunto de los nuevos vecinos con honestidad, pero lo recordó en cuanto miro a la mujer y comenzaron a arrastrarle a casa de la misma.

 _Que débil ni que nada, sal con ese batidor y eres un arma mortal_ \- pensó Akefia enfurruñado - a todas estas.... Como sabes que están allí? No he escuchado nada...

Tu nunca te das cuenta de nada chico, pero yo si estoy lo suficientemente aburrida aquí como para chismear por la ventana - respondió la Omega sin vergüenza alguna - no vi a los vecinos, solo vi el camión de mudanzas... Pero el tonto de mi hijo mayor llamo y no pude terminar mi asunto, para cuando colgué habían bajado todo y estaba cerrada la puerta

Ohh... Asi que la señora lo que queria era chismear y le estaba metiendo en el medio, Akefia no podía creer que a sus 26 años le este sucediendo algo asi - Listo querido! Vamos a saludar a los nuevos vecinos! - llamo la anciana y el Alfa agradeció no tener a sus abuelas de sangre vivas, diablos sus abuelas seguro estaban locas si el y su padre o madre para el caso habían provenido de ellas. 

De nuevo se sintió arrastrado, esta vez hacia afuera y se encontró en el porche da casa junto suyo. El cual ahora que lo notaba habia recibido la merecida limpieza que necesitaba desde hace tiempo, un par de años habían pasado desde que recibio un cariño de este tipo. 

La mujer toco la puerta y juntos esperaron respuesta, dentro Akefia podía escuchar varias voces... Al parecer no tendría solo un nuevo vecino - voy! Voy! Dios que desastre - o bueno, eso fue lo que medio se logro entender desde afuera... Al menos Akefia lo entendio ya que comprendía el perfecto ingles britanico con el que habia sido dicho.

La puerta se abrió y Akefia parpadeo sorprendido, no era que la "dulce" ancianita había visto un Alfa...? - _Diablos señora, creo que necesita lentes nuevos_ \- pensó Akefia con un suspiro interno.

Buenos días vecino y bienvenido! Este guapetón de aquí y yo somos tus vecinos de alli y alli - la Omega sonriente señalo las casas donde Akefia y ella viven- soy Kasie, pero este tonto de aquí nunca me llama por mi nombre, un placer y.... Oh! El es Akefia, le trajimos un pastel de bienvenida!

 _Tha.._ \- el Omega en la puerta se mordió el labio al notar que seguía con el ingles, para Akefia no fuera sido problema pero eso el chico no lo sabía seguro - disculpe, me acostumbro aun al japones... No se fuera molestado, con que saludara habría sido suficiente señora Kasie

Tonterias, el pastel nunca esta demas - aseguro la anciana y Akefia no pudo evitar pensar que la risa del Omega era bonita... O bueno, el Omega era bonito completo en realidad.

De largos y seguramente suaves cabellos platinados que estaban atados en una coleta descuidada, cuerpo menudo y brillantes ojos chocolate... Akefia hacia tiempo que no había visto a un Omega tan bonito - pasen, van a disculparme el desastre pero aun estoy acomodando todo y...

Mama! Kaiten-nii esta molestandome de nuevo! - y allí acabo el encanto, Akefia regreso a tierra por la vocecita infantil que vino de adentro.

 _.... Y miren esto, yo comiendo con la mirada a un Omega con crías, no es genial?_ \- pensó Akefia soltando un suspiro sufrido.

Kaiten! Hachiru! Dejen de pelear ahora o no van a comer pastel! - regaño el Omega con el ceño fruncido.

Tu no me mandas! - Akefia frunció el ceño ante el modo en que a segunda voz hablo, esa seguro que no era la forma de hablarle a su madre.

El Omega solo soltó un suspiro mezclado con un gruñido fastidiado - siganme, no puedo dejarles mas tiempo aquí fuera - murmuró hacia ellos con una sonrisa apenada mientras abria mas la puerta, guiandoles a través del desorden de cosas regadas y cajas a medio revisar hacia unos acogedores muebles aun con tela encima - Hachiru, deja a tu hermano mayor y ven! - llamo el Omega peliblanco hacia el pasillo.

Pronto se vio llegar a una pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos chocolates como los de su madre - fue Nii el que estaba siendo molesto - reclamo la niña con un puchero.

Lo se, pero es mejor evitar, porque mejor no llevas esto a la cocina mientras termino la comida antes de que a tu hermano le de el ataque - pidió el Omega menor tomando con una sonrisa el pastel para entregarselo a la niña - y no quiero el pastel picado!

Ustedes me atraparon en un momento difícil.... Estoy algo ocupado, hago comida mientras intento organizar este desastre que tengo - murmuro el menor en cuanto la niña se había ido - por cierto soy Ryou Hirai, no me habia presentado antes lo siento - y la sonrisa que les lanzo dejo medio tonto a Akefia... O bueno eso fue hasta el siguiente Mama que se escucho resonar - pero supongo que puedo invitarles la cena ya que están aquí y fueron tan amables de traerme un pastel y todo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje hasta aqui he llegado mis amores :3
> 
> Espero que les hayas gustado, nos leemos una próxima vez!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen día a todos mis lectores, bienvenidos a este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Todos ustedes saben que Yugioh no es mio, asi que ha leer!

Si quieres puedo ayudarte querido? - pregunto la anciana al pobre Ryou que parecía algo apurado - te vas a quemar si sigues asi

No se preocupe, estoy algo acostumbrado a esto, no me quemare - tranquilizo el Omega peliblanco mientras seguía agitando con algo de fuerza lo que habia en la sartén - tengo que terminar antes de que a Kaiten le de su berrinche, de verdad que no tengo animos para eso

Mientras tanto en la sala Akefia miraba a la pequeña pelinegra rebuscar entre la cajas y hacer aun mas desastre - .... Que haces cachorra?

No _she_ donde estan las fotos, Kaiten-nii deberia estar ayudando y _ño_ acostado en su cama - reclamo la pequeña con un puchero - es un tonto! Y... Aqui _tan_!

Con sus regordetes bracitos empujo la caja en direccion a Akefia que parpadeo sin saber que hacer, la niña sonrio comenzando a sacar cosas y ponerlas en el regazo del mayor - mira! Aqui esta mama! - eso no tenian que decirselo a Akefia, el podia reconocer al Omega en la foto - esta soy yo muy peke y el tonto de Nii

Akefia asintio sonriendo ante el bultito en brazos de Ryou en la foto y el pequeño que parecia tener mas o menos 5 años - _momento... Ryou no parece tener mas 19 o 20 años en esa foto, ohh...! Bueno, supongo que cada quien hace con su vida lo que quiere_ \- penso encogiendose de hombros.

Y este es papa! - señalo la niña la ultima figura con su pequeño dedo, era un hombre de cabellos negros y complexion fornida, mucho mas alto que el Omega.

Ahora veia de donde la chiquilla saco esos negros mechones, el padre tenia cabellos azabaches y ojos turqueza bastante serios - mami! Papa viene hoy?

No creo hija, el sabe que esto debe estar hecho un desastre y dudo mucho que nazca de su corazon el venir a... - la respuesta de Ryou se corto en cuanto una musica algo pesada se escucho desde el pasillo, de todas maneras los unicos que estaban entendiendo eran la niña que hizo un puchero y Akefia que conocia perfectamente el ingles con el que hablaron.

Mama! Tengo hambre, si padre estuviera aqui seguro ya tendrias todo listo! - regaño una voz infantil corriendo hacia la cocina con el ceño fruncido, un niño de cabellos blancos alborotados y ojos turqueza - porque tardas tanto mama?

Sera porque no tengo cuatro manos contrario a lo que tu y tu padre piensan? - respondió Ryou mirando al niño asomado con el ceño fruncido - anda a esperarte con tu hermana o sigue en tu cuarto que para algo te arme la cama

Se lo voy a decir a papa - bien, para este punto Akefia queria darle un zape al mocoso grocero, afortunadamente hablaban en ingles o la señora Kasie ya le fuera hecho el favor a Ryou de jalarle una oreja - tienes que hacerme caso, soy un Alfa

Un Alfa de 10 años que acabo de mostrar su raza asi que no me vengas con eso - gruño Ryou con un toque de fastidio y amargura - largate de aqui o voy a aprovechar que no esta tu padre para lanzarte la sartén sin que me importe lo que suceda después, no estoy de humor y si me ves riendo es porque hay visitas

El mocoso (como "cariñosamente" le había apodado Akefia) resoplo y se fue por donde vino bastante enojado, Akefia fruncio el ceño... Habria esperado que Ryou le jalara una oreja minimo, pero bueno... No habia nada que pudiera hacer, no era su problema - si quieren les sirvo un poco de pastel mientras, falta poco pero no quiero que pasen hambre - comento Ryou con una sonrisa amable, sonrisa que no se habia borrado en todo el rato ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ni siquiera cuando discutió con el mocoso.

No te apures Ryou-chan, eso huele delicioso y no quiero arruinarme el apetito antes de comer - respondió la anciana con una sonrisa - que quería el niño?

 _Joder, eso quería_ \- dijo Akefia en su mente, no diría que sabía hablar y entender el ingles... Sentía como si invadía la privacidad de esta familia al hacerlo.

Preguntarme por al cena, los pobres no han comido casi nada hoy - respondio Ryou con una sonrisa apenada y a Akefia eso le olio a mentira - me da cosita con ellos, sera que podria picar dos trozos de torta para darles porfavor?

 _Y va a premiar al mocoso!?_ \- pensó Akefia con un gruñido interno, por eso estaba como estaba.

No estoy de acuerdo con los dulces antes de comer, pero entiendo lo que dices - dijo Kasie con una sonrisa y tomando un par de platos para hacer lo solicitado.

Mami, esta sonando esto! - llamo la niña tomando un telefono olvidado en una esquina y dandoselo al Omega.

Genial, ahora que quiere? - gruño Ryou con su expresion ahora si cambiando a una totalmente fastidiada al ver la pantalla, Akefia podia ver totalmente las expresiones de Ryou por la ventana de la cocina que daba hacia la sala - amor, llevale pastel a tu hermano y dile que deje en paz a su padre, de verdad que no quiero verle aqui por un berrinche

Hai mami! - asintio Hachiru tomando el plato de manos de Ryou y yendo hacia el pasillo.

Perdon que hable en ingles, ellos aun se acostumbran al japones - dijo Ryou hacia Kasie y Akefia

Kasie sonrio mientras Akefia bufo - No te preocupes, se que es dificil enseñarles a los niños un nuevo idioma

A Akefia no le parecian muchas cosas de las que sucedian en este lugar, pero no era su problema ni había mucho que pudiera hacer. Asi que simplemente se quedo callado en su asiento mientras miraba divertido las tonterías que la pequeña Hachiru hacia, esa niña si era adorable, no como el mocoso idiota que era el otro.

* * *

_Días_ _después..._

Bien, Atem quería meterse un tiro, tenia una reunion importante en la oficina y otra igual de importante en el precolar de su hijo. En la oficina pegarían el grito en el cielo si faltaba, pero ya había faltado a tres reuniones del prescolar y le sentaba mal perderse otra....

Además después de la reunión del prescolar su hijo estaba libre de alli asi que tenia que cuidarle o ver que hacia - _.... Demonios y la vecina esta fuera de la ciudad, carajo porque mi vida debe ser tan...-_ El sonido de su teléfono le interrumpio sus angustiosos pensamientos y con algo de pesar lo tomo esperando que no fuera algo que arruinara aun mas su dia.

_"Espero que me recuerdes, soy Yugi... Estoy dispuesto a ser la niñera de tu hijo, si quieres hablar sobre eso estoy en el mismo parque donde hablamos, creo que incluso en la misma banca"_

La mirada de Atem brillo encantada, eso le veia de perlas!! - _voy enseguida, llego en 5 minutos_ \- escribió, no había tiempo que perder, necesitaba ayuda y era ahora!

En menos tiempo del que dijo ya estaba en su auto y frente al Omega que se miraba algo decaído, aunque Atem no lo noto (estaba demasiado apurado para ello) - hola! Mira perdon el apuro pero acompáñame a mi auto, tengo que estar ya en el preescolar de mi hijo

El Omega le miro con recelo - porque habria de subirme al auto de un Alfa desconocido? Por todo lo que se, puede que ni tengas un hijo

Atem parpadeo un poco nervioso, mira que el chico era bastante directo y desconfiado - mira, no te estoy engañando ni nada... No puedo probarlo pero de verdad estoy urgido por alguien que me ayude

Yugi seguro que miro algo en el que hizo bajar un poco su recelo - esta bien, voy contigo pero cualquier cosa y me voy a poner a gritar como desquiciado... Eso sin contar claro la patada en el trasero que voy a darte, estate seguro que no sales sano de ello

No te preocupes, lo menos que tengo ahorita en mente es asaltar un Omega - murmuro Atem haciendo seña para que le siguiera.

Pronto ambos estaban en el auto del mayor y Atem podia notar los incomodo que se veia Yugi, pero no tenia tiempo para preocuparse por eso - muchas gracias por escribirme, estaba que me metia un tiro cuando lo hiciste... De verdad, tengo una reunión en el trabajo y otra en el preescolar, ademas de que despues tenia que ver donde dejaba a Jasen... Pero ahora contigo la cosa cambia un poco

Tu solo dime que hacer y lo hago - murmuro Yugi mirando por la ventana mientras iban algo rápido por las calles.

Voy a buscar desayuno para los tres, es lo menos que puedo hacer si te voy a dejar esperando en el auto un rato - dijo Atem con una sonrisa apenada - voy a ir al preescolar de mi cachorro y le pediré a la maestra que sea breve con la reunión, de todas maneras Jasen es un niño bueno asi que dudo mucho que tenga algo que decir de el... Tu tampoco deberias tener problemas con el

Yugi asintió distraídamente, parecía estar pensando en otra cosa a decir verdad pero Atem no se dio cuenta por estar conduciendo - después mi bebe sera libre y los dejare a los dos en la casa, ya les dije a los de la oficina que me den tiempo para llegar

.... Y entonces...? - pregunto Yugi después de un rato de silencio.

No se, solo cuida de Jasen... Yo debería llegar como a las 7 de la noche, entretenlo y asegurate que tenga su comida a la hora - el vehículo se detuvo y Yugi pudo ver un bonito jardín de infancia a su izquierda - la casa sera tuya basicamente, prepararle algo nutritivo, me da lo mismo lo que uses para cocinar solo avisame lo que se acabe para reponerlo y tambien puedes comer tu también, donde come uno pueden comer dos vale? Ya vuelvo!

Atem bajo del auto y contrario a lo que Yugi esperaba fue al otro lado del preescolar, parpadeo confundido y duro hay sentado sintiéndose incomodo como 10 min hasta que Atem regreso con cuatro bolsas y mas cosas en mano - ten, Sen-chan ama estas tostadas francesas con chocolate y fresas, espero que a ti también te gusten y aqui tienes café con leche tradicional, me fui y nunca pregunte como te gusta... También hay jugo para que acompañes tu comida

En las manos de un Yugi algo abrumado fueron empujadas dos vasos y una bandeja que saco de una de las bolsas de papel - este es el de Jasen y este es el mio, tambien compre para la maestra... Quizas asi se pone mas feliz y puedo salir de aquí en 10 min - murmuro Atem para si mismo dejando rápidamente un par de bolsas en los asientos de atras - ya vuelvo de nuevo!

Espera! No puedo...! - Yugi se mordio el labio mirando como el moreno salió prácticamente corriendo en dirección al preescolar dejandole allí - aceptar esto...

El Omega miro su regazo y abrió un poco la bandeja, al instante su estómago dio un estruendo y el gimió - justamente hoy que no desayune y tampoco pude cenar ayer... - murmuro para si mismo con sufrimiento, volvió a mirar la bandeja con dolor - esto se ve caro, dios porque me haces estas cosas?.... Aunque desaprovechar la comida es malo, debería... No Yugi malo!

Unos segundos pasaron donde Yugi miraba de la bandeja al lugar donde habia visto desaparecer al moreno, hasta que suspiro y termino abriendo la bandeja en su totalidad después de darle un sorbo al café - al demonio, yo no le debo nada a ese Alfa... No le pedi esto pero si me lo dejo es muy su problema - y comenzó a comer felizmente y agradecido con la deidad que permitió esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 hasta aquí estuvo mis amores!
> 
> Espero que les gustara tanto como a mi, espero sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos otro dia!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis mis amores lindos, como se encuentran? Espero que com ganas de leer este nuevo capítulo :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Nunca había habido tanta paz y tranquilidad en este lugar, daban gracias a cualquier deidad que habia mandado a ese chico... Bueno, todos menos Marik que ahora viva enfurruñado, la razón? Malik no le dejaba hacer berrinche a gusto, realmente nunca sabría que le poseyó para contratarlo al final.

Aunque debía abmitir que el mocoso estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y ayudaba a que sus posibles clientes no huyeran aterrorizados, la forma en que lo hacía era lo que al rubio Alfa no le gustaba. Allí tenemos una escena que se había hecho cotidiana con el pasar de los días...

Mira idiota, te estoy diciendo que... Auch! - sus palabras, seguramente groceras fueron interrumpidas por tremendo pellizco dado a la carne sensible de su costado.

Nadie noto el pellizco, solo miraron como Malik (que estaba de pie junto al asiento de Marik llevándole los papeles como buen asistente, si no lo hacia el al rubio mayor se le olvidaban seguro) carraspeo sofocando totalmente el gemido dolorido de Marik - lo que Marik-sama quiere decir es que es mejor que contrate el paquete completo de seguridad, solo dos guardias no van a ser suficiente para el tamaño del establecimiento

Pero veo que es demasiado el costo por unas cuantas cámaras, porque debería pagar de más por ello? - gruño el Alfa que había venido a reunirse con ellos para contratar sus servicios.

Marik volvió a intentar hablar, pero Malik no le dejo abrir la boca con otro disimulado pellizco que dejo al pobre Alfa sin aire - no son solo cámaras, es lo último en tecnología de seguridad... Ya estudiamos los planos y sabemos los puntos estratégicos donde colocarlas, no hay fallo en ellas

Si falla la luz se encenderá una batería interna que dura 12 horas, son invisibles a simple vista y para colmo todo lo que graben será enviado a tiempo real hacia aquí, sucede algo y llamaremos a las autoridades antes de que cualquier ladrón se de cuenta de los que sucede - explico Malik cordial y serio, realmente le valía verga si eran dos Alfas con los que hablaba - eso señor, le dará a su negocio más seguridad de lo que dos pobres guardias pueden ver déjeme decirle

Si, Marik realmente había pasado a estar de adorno en las reuniones, ya que al final era Malik el que convencía a los clientes (que antes se iban después de pelear a gritos con el Alfa) y hacia que Marik ganara dinero... Solo eso hacía que el Beta siguiera aquí aunque sus costillas fueran abusadas constantemente.

Su empresa era prospera ya que si había gente que sabía que Marik sabía lo que hacía, pero habían otras a las que eso le valía verga y no iban a aguantarse el mal humor del rubio. Malik había cambiado todo eso y también se encargaba que pellizcarle cada vez que iba a gritarle a algún trabajador incauto - no se si odiarte o quererte, aunque si se que quiero golpearte - gruño Marik después que el cliente se había ido firmando un contrato que le generaría bastante dinero.

Me golpeas y no vas a vivir para contarlo - dijo Malik tranquilamente recogiendo los papeles firmados por el cliente para archivarlos - tienes una cita en 20 minutos en un restaurante que está a 15 minutos de aquí, así que mueve esas nalgas

Esa es forma de tratar a tu jefe? - reclamo Marik frustrado.

Esa es la forma en que se trata a un idiota que sabe que tiene una cita en 20 minutos y le toma 15 minutos llegar al sitio, pero aun así está sentado perdiendo el puto tiempo - si, Malik es el único que podía hacer que Marik hiciera lo que debía hacer y más cuando se enojaba como ahora, porque el rubio refunfuñado se levantó del lugar - le estoy escribiendo al señor con el que nos reuniremos _Marik-sama_ , así que vamos de una vez

El rubio Alfa se cruzó de brazos como niño chiquito enojado ante el tono sarcástico de Malik en su nombre, no sabía porque... Pero había algo en ese Beta que hacía a su Alfa interno (mas mal carácter que el mismo a decir verdad) apaciguarse, no entendía porque pero esa parte instintiva de el se guardaba en cuanto Malik parecía alterarse - _nunca entenderé porque demonios te dejo hacer lo que haces..._

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Atem suspiro con estrés, si bien en la mañana había pensado que el que ese Omega escribiera le venía de perlas. Pero ahora más tranquilo en la oficina se daba cuenta de los estúpido que había sido, no sabía más que su nombre y le había dejado a su cachorro por el amor de dios! Como se le ocurrió semejante idea!?

Ahora solo quería que los estúpidos con los que estaba reunidos dejaran de hablar en círculos para regresar a su hogar y ver a su hijo, quizás todos tenían razón y era demasiado protector con el... Pero es que era su bebe! Miro a todos los tontos con los que estaba reunido y suspiro aburrido - miren, así no vamos a llegar a nada... Vamos a lanzar ese producto al mercado si o no? - pregunto Atem fastidiado.

Aun estamos en preliminares, no deberíamos... Es muy pronto - respondió uno y Atem asintió, esto le daba más tiempo para concentrarse en su trabajo y no en sus problemas personales - que opina usted Atem-sama?

Opino igual, creo que deberíamos esperar un poco y así tener todo cubierto - o que Atem resolviera su vida privada, eso solucionaría cualquier cosa a decir verdad - nos reuniremos en unos días para terminar con esto, traeré todo lo que falto la próxima vez

Quizás se estaba comprometiendo de mas esta vez, pero Atem tampoco podía seguir fallando en este lugar... Su hijo también comía y vestía todos los días, dejar caer la empresa era lo último que quería que sucediera. Miro a los hombres comenzar a irse y sonrió, podía ir corriendo a casa a ver a su hijo! - _espero no haber hecho una estupidez y tu si cuides bien de mi cachorro Yugi_

El Alfa no tardo en levantarse e ir hacia su auto, miro el reloj y noto que eran las 3 de la tarde - _.... Debería quedarme, aun tengo cosas que hacer..._ \- pensó antes de arrancar - _iré a dar una vuelta solamente, si todo va bien regreso a terminar lo que falta más tranquilo_

Con eso Atem arranco su auto y fueron solo minutos para que llegara a su departamento, suspiro nervioso antes de abrir la puerta - hola... Sen-chan, volví a... - saludo desde la entrada

Tou-sannnn!! - grito una vocecita divertida y Atem sonrió al sentir a su bebe correr a abrazarle - llegaste temprano Tou-san, Yugi-san y yo íbamos a sorprenderte! Estábamos haciendo la tarea y...

Sen-chan! Las sorpresas no se dicen, se suponen que son sorpresas! - regaño una voz divertida desde adentro y todo el nerviosismo de Atem se esfumo, al parecer su hijo si estaba siendo bien cuidado.

Ya comiste amor? - pregunto el Alfa curioso levantando en sus brazos al cachorro.

Jasen asintió sonriente - Aja! Yugi-san hizo _pude_ de papas con una carne muy _dica_!

Yugi desde su lugar en el sofá podía ver a padre e hijo hablando con una suave sonrisa, más temprano todo había sido tan rápido que no pudo evitar estar nervioso. Oh bueno... Eso fue hasta que llego la bolita de energía y amor que era Jasen, ese niño si que era una lindura y no le costó nada cuidarle cuando Atem casi que les arrojo a ambos en su casa con apuro.

Se cuidar de un niño Atem, que no quisiera hacerlo en un principio no significo que no sepa - aclaro Yugi con una sonrisa amable mientras se acercaba a los dos.

Como sabes que estaba nervioso? - pregunto Atem curioso bajando al niño que corrió a quien sabe dónde.

Tu cara cuando viste a Jasen, por dios parecía como si te quitaron un peso de encima - explico Yugi sin quitar su sonrisa - por cierto, como no se si almorzaste te guarde un poco, tómalo como agradecimiento por haberme dado el desayuno esta mañana...

Te dije que eso fue nada, era lo menos que podía hacer por ayudarme - el niño regreso con una sonrisa y un cuaderno.

Mira Tou-san! Estábamos haciendo la tarea, Yugi-san me ayudo y nos quedó bonito no? - Jasen abrió su cuaderno mostrado un bonito e infantil dibujo a su padre.

Hermoso bebe, pero vamos dentro que Yugi nombro comida y recordé el hambre que tengo - el pequeño jalo a su padre para llevarlo a una de las sillas de la sala mientras Yugi negaba con la cabeza sonriente para irse a servirle el almuerzo al Alfa.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Bien bebe, creo que estas mejor, a ver como ronroneas - murmuro un Akefia lleno de grasa pero alegre después de estarle haciendo "cariño" a su novia.... Que diga! Motocicleta - y tu no me mires como si estuviera loco Bigotes

Mau? - Akefia si había hecho lo que dijo y su vecina le consiguió un adorable bebe de gato siamés, llevaba con el dos días a penas pero era imposible no tomarle cariño a la bola de pelos.... Aunque eso no arreglo sus problemas realmente.

Debo encontrarte un nombre más varonil, estarte llamando Bigotes arruinara mi reputación de Alfa Malvado - murmuro el moreno para si mismo mirando al felino que caminaba olfateando curioso todo el frente de la casa - no se me ocurre nada carajo, eres una bola de adorabilidad y es Bigotes o... No se, no soy bueno con los nombres así que te aguantas bola de pelos

... Con quien habla Akefia-san? - pregunto una voz suave y confundida haciéndole sobresaltar.

Con Bigotes, quien más? - respondió el moreno ya sin mucha vergüenza, si iba a perder la dignidad lo haría con dignidad.... Si es que eso tenia sentido claro. Levanto al pequeño felino hacia el Omega que estaba apoyado en la ventana y miro la expresión enternecida del peliblanco.

Esta bonito Akefia-san, se llama Bigotes verdad? - Ryou no pareció para nada extrañado con la situación y el moreno se sintió cálido por eso - veo que estabas trabajando en tu moto

Si, le estaba haciendo unos ajustes y quedo genial - respondió Akefia bastante orgulloso - tu como vas en eso de acomodar la casa?

Ryou sonrió divertido - Bien, ya parece más una casa y no un desmadre

Y Akefia podía notarlo, desde donde estaba y con las ventanas abiertas podía notar como la casa iba tomando forma, de vez en cuando se asomaba y veía al pobre Omega trabajando todo el día en acomodar todo. De quien no había visto rastro era el famoso padre de los cachorros, casi cinco dias y no habia visto al hombre que debía estar cuidando este hogar, estuvo tentado a preguntarle ahora por ello pero no lo hizo... El no era Kasie por dios!

De pronto una música se escuchó y una puerta ser abierta del lado de Ryou, Akefia vio curioso como el Omega gimió para si mismo - hasta aquí llego mi paz.... Aww! Y yo no tengo listo el almuerzo - Akefia estuvo seguro que Ryou no quiso que escuchara eso (o entendiera para el caso) ya que lo dijo muy bajito y en inglés - mi hijo regreso de su instituto y yo tengo que irme a cocinar, me agrado hablar contigo aunque fuera un ratito

Akefia frunció el ceño fastidiado, quería seguir hablando con el bonito Omega - Sabes que el mocoso puede esperarse, no se va a morir porque no tengas...

Mama! Donde estas!? - Akefia llegaría a odiar a ese mocoso, estaba seguro de ello.

Ryou murmuro un adiós rápido y cerro la ventana dejándole allí, Akefia suspiro y miro a Bigotes que seguía en sus brazos - si tienes la oportunidad muerde a ese mocoso, puedes llamarte Bigotes pero ser una máquina de matar oíste? - el moreno se rio divertido ante el tierno maullido y recordó que tenía que bañarse asi que regreso a su casa sin notar como un auto se estacionaba en la casa junto a la suya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje :3 hasta aquí llego, tengo que hacer cosas!
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, debo admitir que al principio tenia mis reservas pero estas haciendo un buen trabajo - dijo Atem una tarde con una mirada amable - de verdad que no sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo

No es para tanto Atem-san, me está pagando por ello y Jasen es un niño hermoso - tranquilizo Yugi mientras recogía los juguetes con los que estaban jugando el y el pequeño hacía rato.

Era una tarde tranquila donde Atem había logrado salir temprano de la empresa (ya sin la presión del cuidado de su hijo podía concentrarse mejor en su trabajo) y se había venido a casa a compartir con su hijo, aunque cuando llego este estaba durmido la siesta dejando a los mayores solos - para mi si es importante, le cuidas mejor que su madre.... Aunque el mismo se cuida mejor que su madre y tiene 4 años, esa no es una buena comparación...

Jasen tiene madre? Yo pensaba que... Ya sabes... No se encontraba entre nosotros - soltó Yugi impulsivamente aunque a mitad se arrepintió un poco.

No, la Omega no está muerta - aclaro Atem sin problemas - pero me estoy separando de ella y me traje a Jasen conmigo

Yugi le miro con el ceño fruncido - separaste al niño de su madre entonces?

No! No me estas entendiendo Yugi, lo aleje de ella porque no era buena para el - explico Atem rápidamente al notar como Yugi parecía haberse enojado - para ponerte un ejemplo, yo siempre he trabajado mucho porque me gusta que mi familia viva bien... Pero sabes lo que da rabia? Que tu llegues a casa y tu cachorro este llorando porque paso todo el dia sin comer porque su madre está de fiesta todo el día

Atem suspiro tristemente - a ella nunca le importo Jasen, de hecho ni peleo el verlo la última vez que hablamos... Ella lo unico que quiere es seguir conmigo para tener acceso a mi dinero y poder darse una gran vida, Jasen no le importa para nada y yo no voy a dejar a mi cachorro con alguien asi aunque sea su madre

Entiendo tu parte, lo que no entiendo es como pueden haber Omegas asi... Yo por un hijo daría todo - Atem no lo noto porque Yugi estaba de espaldas, pero la mirada de este se entristeció un poco.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, Yugi por terminar de organizar y Atem porque no tenía nada que decir. Después de un rato Yugi termino y entro a la cocina para revisar todo antes de girarse hacia el Alfa aun apoyado en el mesón - sobro del Almuerzo, quieres hacer un almuerzo tardio o lo guardo para otro día? Quiero dejar esto limpio antes de irme

Sabes que te pago es para cuidar de mi cachorro no? No necesitas hacer la limpieza también - comento Atem algo apenado, la verdad sea dicha desde que Yugi le ayudaba no tenía mucho de que preocuparse en su casa.

Pues gracias a que la mayor parte de tiempo hago mis comidas no tengo que mucho de lo que me pagas, asi que por fin estoy por comprarme el refrigerador o la cocina que tanto le urge a mi patético departamento.... Ya los tuviera si el tonto casero que tengo no fuera un abusador, pero esos son mis problemas- comento Yugi girándose a mirarlo - asi que si te ayudo a limpiar es por agradecimiento, además no soportaría que tu vengas a las tantas de la noche a fregar y trapear la casa cuando estamos aqui somos Sen-chan y yo

A que te refieres con eso del casero? - pregunto Atem con el ceño fruncido.

A que le pone el precio del alquiler en lo que le da la gana cada vez que le da la gana, como soy un Omega pues... - Yugi suspiro aburrido - eso sin contar cuanto me cobra por los servicios, dios es ridículo, a veces lo que tengo que pagarle cuando solo duermo en esa cosa

El Alfa gruño algo enojado por la injusticia - Porque no haces algo o te vas a otro lugar?

Porque no se si sabes pero a los Omegas solteros o divorciados no les alquilan y si lo hacen son en lugares como esos, y ese fue el mejorcito que encontré... El al menos me roba pero no le he visto ganas de cogerme - explico el Omega con tristeza - peor aun si no tienen familia ni nadie que les ayude

Pero mi ex vive en un lugar aceptable y es una Omega divorciada - dijo Atem confundido.

Yugi le miro como si fuera un idiota - Pues tu ex ha de tener familia, seguro es una casa de algún familiar que se la cedieron o se consiguió un amigo Alfa que le ayudara

Atem iba a decir algo cuando recordó, en la última pelea que tuvo con la mujer y se habia decidido a sacarla totalmente de su vida esta le había exigido que le ayudara a buscar un departamento... El queriendo salir de ella le busco uno y se lo acondiciono para que no tuviera que quejarse de nada, pero ella en realidad no había conseguido nada y ahora sabia porque, se sentía un idiota - ohh...

Y si tu no le pasas dinero seguro debe estar haciendo otro tipo de "actividades" para mantenerse, porque dudo mucho que este cuidando cachorros... Es el único trabajo que le ofrecen a los Omegas, eso o vender el cuerpo pero yo no me iba a rebajar asi - agrego Yugi aburrido - quizás por eso esta tan insistente en que no la dejes, seguro no quiere cuidar cachorros y es bastante difícil resignarse a lo otro... O puede conseguirse otro Alfa que es lo mismo a venderse

Mi ex me exigió manutención - murmuro Atem en voz baja.

Pues vive entonces cómodamente sin hacer un carajo, dichosa ella - dijo Yugi colocando un plato frente a Atem - yo si tuve que resignarme a cuidar un cachorro, no lo digo por mal pero no sabes con lo que tuve que luchar conmigo mismo para acceder... Eso o conseguirme otro Alfa y no gracias, tu cría es bastante linda y puedo con esto

Otro...? Ya has estado casado? - pregunto el moreno curioso y tomando la comida con gusto.

Si, y después de un traumática ruptura me ves aqui luchando conmigo mismo - respondio con amargura - el gobierno intento emparejarme con otro Alfa pero ya termine con eso, después de ciertas luchas los hice desistir... Realmente no se ni como te soporto a ti... Después de mi ex hasta asco me da el aroma a Alfa, ni siquiera a mi Omega en celo le atraen como tal

Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo como eso, aunque quizás esa era la razón por le que Yugi no se comportaba como arrastrado con el... Su aroma era bastante potente y generalmente causaba alguna impresión en los Omegas, incluso en los que no querían que sucediera y Atem generalmente se avergonzaba de ello - de verdad siento lo que te paso, sea lo que sea y...

El ruido de un teléfono les interrumpió y Atem saco del bolsillo el suyo para gruñir fastidiado - joder, ahora que quiere? - murmuro fastidiado mirando el aparato sonar.

Si quieres me voy - dijo Yugi al ver la aptitud del mayor.

No, esto será rápido... O intentare que lo sea - Atem suspiro aburrido antes de tomar el teléfono y contestar - ... Ahora que quieres Anzu?

**/Como que "Que quiero?" mi amor? Queria ver como estabas y si recapacitaste en eso de divorciarnos, no me parece que por tonterías debamos llegar tan lejos.../**

Anzu, te he dicho miles de veces que entre nosotros ya no puede haber nada ni lo habrá... Estoy decepcionado de ti, bueno más bien vi quien eres en realidad y ya no estoy dispuesto a soportarte más - dijo Atem firme - la unica llamada que quiero recibir de tu es cuando te dignes a firmar los papeles de divorcio y por supuesto la custodia total de Jaden, no es que la necesite realmente pero quiero asegurarme

**/No puedes hacerme esto! Soy la madre de tu.../**

Atem no está de humor para los chillidos de su ex, asi que colgó y apago el teléfono para que no volvieran a molestarle - me siento viejo de solo hablar con ella

Y yo era el ser más infeliz cuando estaba con mi ex asi que puedo simpatizar contigo, cuando todo termino estuve a punto de matarle - comento Yugi distraído mientras se apoyaba en el mesón.

Atem soltó un suspiro cansado - Yo también, muchas veces pensé en golpearla, pero jamás haria algo asi

Dichosa ella en tener a un Alfa que no le golpee - murmuro Yugi para si mismo y Atem no logro escucharle - y tu no me entendiste, **literal iba a matar al bastardo**... Solo que me lo quitaron de las manos antes de que lo lograra

El moreno Alfa parpadeo no creyendo mucho eso, primero porque era _imposible_ que un Omega pudiera contra un Alfa y segundo porque no veía a Yugi agresivo - se que no me crees, pero me da lo mismo... Luego de que ese maldito hiciera lo que hizo, no me iba a quedar en la conciencia su muerte, se la deseo cada instante de mi vida a decir verdad

Que tan malo te hizo? - pregunto Atem preocupado, sabía que habían alfas imbéciles... Pero no sabía que cosa tan mala podría provocar una reacción asi

Yugi le frunció el ceño de una forma que le hizo encogerse un poco - No tenemos tanta confianza como para que te cuente, de hecho solo lo sabe mi psicóloga y... Los que me quitaron a mi Alfa de las manos antes de que acaba con su asquerosa vida

Perdón, no quise tocar un tema delicado - murmuro Atem cohibido.

El Omega tricolor se encogió de hombros - No te preocupes y yo ya deberia irme, creo que puedo hacer unas pequeñas compras antes de regresarme a mi humilde hogar

Bien, toma... Te ofrecería llevarte pero temo que Jasen se despierte antes de que regrese - dijo Atem pasándole su respectivo pago del dia.

Yugi hizo un gesto desestimando el asunto mientrad contaba - Atem... Aquí hay mas

Un regalo, cómprate algo bonito - bromeo el moreno divertido.

Atem... No es necesario que me pagues de más - gruño Yugi enfurruñado.

Y yo te dije que es un regalo, si te sigues quejando te voy a dar más para que lo lleves en tu conciencia - Atem rio mientras Yugi negaba con la cabeza - no me voy a quedar pobre por eso, has visto este lugar?

Yugi bufo, nada más la zona donde vive el tricolor era de gente pudiente... Ni se diga el departamento. No dijeron nada más, Yugi se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo mientras Atem le escoltaba sonriente a la puerta...

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

... Y si no quiero? - gruño Marik mirando con burla al rubio frente suyo.

Me da lo mismo, me tomare una semana libre y si no te gusta pues te aguantas, alli esta el récipe médico y todo legal así que no puedes hacer una mierda para impedirme mis días libres - dijo Malik con la tranquilidad que enmascaraba una tormenta de siempre

Marik frunció el ceño, alli estaba otra vez... Esa sensación de que no debía molestar a ese Beta o la pasaría mal, aun asi bajo sus instintos a lo más profundo y se cruzó de brazos - Me puedes dar una explicación de porque tengo que darte una semana al mes para que faltes?

No puedo porque no es tu problema, los necesito por razones médicas y murió el asunto - Malik le miro con el ceño fruncido y Marik sintió esa sensación incrementarse... Es más, era su imaginación o el ambiente comenzaba a agriarse?

Esta bien coño, puedes faltar pero si encuentras todo hecho un culo ya sabes de quien es la culpa - murmuro Marik refunfuñando como niño pequeño.

Por supuesto, es totalmente tu culpa por ser un idiota - con eso Malik se giró dispuesto a irse por donde vino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una próxima vez!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konishiwa mis amores! Espero que estén listos para este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Malik odiaba estos días aun más que todo lo que le rodeaba, ese _calor_ que le recorría entero y le molestaba era demasiado sofocante para su gusto. Lo peor era que no podia calmarlo con nada que estuviera _dispuesto_ a hacer, afortunadamente tenia una semana para salir de esta estupidez y después podría regresar a ser una persona normal.

Gimio dando una vuelta en la cama e incluso sintio _algo_ en su interior gemir de igual forma, pero contrario a veces en el pasado donde se encontraba _igual_ no habia nada que esta _cosa_ en su interior pidiera. Bueno si habia una _cosa_ que anhelaba, pero eso le habia sido arrebatado y debía decidirse si queria _rebajarse_ de nuevo para tener otro o se quedaba tranquilito como estaba.

No era dificil escoger quedarse como estaba, viva comodo si... Pero era gracias a que era un _Beta_ , y si cumplia con lo que anhelaba esa _cosa_ en su interior toda esta comodida se iria al carajo y otra vez a luchar como si simplemente _existir_ fuera un placer que debia pagar con sangre y lagrimas. No, Malik no perderia esto que tenia ahora...

Poder _hacer_ lo que quisiera, _decir_ lo que quiera y _estar_ sonde le pegara su gana era algo demasiado divino como para dejarlo. Era cierto que a veces era debil y se preguntaba que habria sido de el si _no_....

Y se cortaba levantándose de la cama dispuesto a buscar a la cocina otro litro de helado de pistacho con chocolate para atragantárselo, pensar no era bueno y el helado congelaba sus neuronas, eso mas la televisión eran una cura maravillosa para dejar de _pensar_ porquerías que no le convenían.

El era lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarse, se habia tenido que _entrenar_ a si mismo en ello. Por eso aunque habían veces que ese _calor_ doliera como si enterraran un cuchillo en su interior se quedaba en su casa tranquilito atragantándose con helado - este divino invento congelado es lo mejor que han sacado después de la comida congelada o el ramen instantaneo... - se dijo a si mismo sonriente mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Tomo el control remoto de la Tv y la encendió mientras se llevaba una enorme cucharada de helado a la boca - vamos a ver... Algo de haber en esta cosa que me entretenga por cuatro días llenos de sufrimiento - murmuro pasando canales.

Aunque en menos tiempo del que pensó apago la cosa y arrojo el control contra una esquina gruñendo - los dioses tienen algo contra mi... Yo no se cuántos canales y en todos algún estúpido programa con crías, o que si el amor de madre y a la mierda... Todos ustedes pueden irse a la mierda y dejarme en paz, hay suficiente crias en el mundo lo saben verdad!? Misi! Yumi! Vengan a darle amor a mama joder, para que demonios tengo hijos?

En segundos se escucharon un par de maullidos y dos gatitos mullidos subieron a la cama dispuestos a consolar a su sensible _mama_ \- aww... Mis bebitas tiernas, adorables y peluditas! - chillo Malik de forma encantada abrazando a las dos mininas ronroneantes - ayudaran a mama en estos dias tan horribles verdad? Porfavor! Me siento horrible y pasado quiero ir a Terapia sintiendome gente normal, Yugi no puede verme como un idiota sensible

Un par de maullidos mimosos fueron su unica respuesta y Malik chillo felizmente - las amo mis niñas!

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

Como que veinte mas por el agua!? Ya ni siquiera estoy aqui casi! - chillo el tricolor indignado mirando a su casero con molestia.

Un Beta regordete y pedante que le tenia la vida podrida - pero hay dice que estas gastando de mas, no soy yo... Es la factura, aunque si quieres lo descontamos del deposito... Ademas no creas que no lo he notado, pero se que andas en algo, una que otras veces he visto como te trae un Alfa en tremenda camioneta...

Mire, sabe qué? Tome su cochino dinero pero no se meta en mi vida, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con ella es muy mi problema - gruño Yugi enojado, el estaba cuidando de un niño por dios!

En este momento agradeció los dólares de mas que Atem le habia dado hace unos dias, asi no tenia que descompletar lo que dificilmente ya habia ahorrado _\- no puedo creer que pague tanto por esta caja de fosforo en la que vivo_ \- se dijo a si mismo con molestia mirando su sencillo lugar.

Era decente (o bueno, estaba decente en comparación a como se lo habian entregado) solo estaba un poco vacío ya que se le habia hecho extremadamente difícil amoblarlo - algún día me iré de aquí sin confiar en un Alfa que al final sea una basura, tendré todas mis cosas gracias a mi mismo y... No se... Supongo que iré trabajando sobre la marcha despues de eso, al menos a ese punto me abre demostrado a mi mismo que si pude

Yugi suspiro tristemente para sentarse en un sofa algo viejo, una amiga se lo habia regalado para que al menos tuviera donde sentarse. Su departamento era bastante pequeño, una sala/comedor y junto a esta una cocina pequeña, solo un cuarto y un baño y... Ya, ese lugar no tenia mas nada y el pagaba como si fuera un departamento completo y con algunos lujos.

Pero no importaba porque lo estaba pagando _el_ y lo consiguió _el_ , era mucho más de lo que tenia hacia años - _mentira... Hacia años tenia algo mucho más importante, pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo..._ \- pensó el tricolor con una mirada tristona.

Suspiro y miro un pequeño retrato junto suyo, era el mismo pero muchísimo más joven y con una mirada mucho más alegre que la de ahora... Algo normal, hay todavía no se habia dado cuenta de la bestia que tenía al lado y como terminaría todo - Okey Yugi, aplica la de Malik... Ahoga tus penas en helado de Yogurt de Moras, hablando de Malik... Dios, necesito un telefono, pero primero va el refrigerador, necesito dejar de comprar diario y poder comprar mis víveres como se debe

Bestia que en esa foto le abrazaba como si le quisiera y el miraba con cariño, demonios que idiota fue - Que estará haciendo Malik? Si mis cálculos no me fallan ahora mismo debe estar haciendo drama en su cama - se dijo el Omega a si mismo sonriente e intentando distraerse, algo tenia que hacer para ignorar aquellos sentimientos negativos que le embargaban, menos mal que tenia bien escondidas las fotografías que realmente lastimaban - seguro sus "hijas" esta recibiendo amor... A que si Kero?

Mauu~ - un felino de color gris algo grande y rechoncho estaba dormitando en la ventana tomando todo el sol para si mismo.

Yugi rio divertido - Ya se bola de pelos tragona, se que tienes hambre y resulta que yo tambien, abria sido agradable gastarme esos dolares en golosinas pero bueno, ya nada puedo hacer - se detuvo con una mirada complice - aunque a ti si te traje algo, Atem seguro no se dara cuenta de los gramos menos de carne que le robe para ti

Esa era la unica forma de levantar a la bolas de pelo regordeta de su esquina al sol, esa o que a Yugi le entraran sus ataques depresivos. Comer era su pasion, cuidar de su "Mama" su trabajo auto impuesto y ser un tapete en la esquina donde caia un rayito de sol se habia convertido en su Hobby - deberia llevarte a ver a tus hermanas, ellas no son unas bolas de pelos llenas de flojera como tu Kero

Una mirada aburrida fue su unica respuesta y Yugi no pudo evitar carcajearse - sabes que eres un gordito peludo cariño, debería ponerte a dieta

Mau! - casi como si le fuera entendido el gato se horrorizo ante la idea y comenzo a maullar en protesta.

Estas muy gordo, ya casi ni entras en la cama - siguio bromeando Yugi - aunque me gusta mi Kero gordito, asi hay mas de ti que abrazar... Ummm... No, tu ganas, la dieta quedara para despues

El gato mas tranquilo siguio comiendo mientras Yugi miraba alrededor decidido - voy a tener mis cosas por mi mismo y vivir bien, no necesito a un Alfa para vivir... No me importa cuanto me cueste, no voy a volver a rebajarme, eso lo juro

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Han sentido como si tu vida fuera una completa mierda y solo quieres desaparecer? Bueno, asi se sentia Ryou ahora mismo - _complacer a tu Alfa te hara feliz hijo, hacer lo que dice te hara sentir bien me decia... Yo no se si eso te hacia realmente feliz mama, pero juro que a mi no me funciona_ \- se gruño a si mismo el peliblanco mientras miraba el girar de la lavadora de ropa con tristeza.

Se preguntaba a veces que demonios podia hacerle feliz de ser casi un exclavo, que si lava esto.. Que si cocina, que si lo otro... Y mas le valia hacerlo antes de que su Alfa respirara o se llevaria otro moreton como el que ya tenia en el muslo. De verdad que no sabia que carajos le vio al tipo... Ah! Cierto, no le vio nada porque un dia era un inocente niño de 14 que vivia en las faldas de su madre y al siguiente su padre le habia llevado a la casa del tipo de 25, fue marcado sin que su Alfa le importara mucho el que llorara ya que el tipo queria un cachorro.

 _Ademas de un exclavo claro_ \- penso con amargura recordando el doloroso moreton que latia en su pierna, habian pasado demasiados dias de paz y se lo recordaron con dureza.

Mama, donde pusiste mi sueter? Voy a ir con papa a la empresa! - pregunto su cachorro mayor, el orgullo de su Alfa y el suyo mismo aunque le trataba _casi_ tan mal como el padre, cosa que le daba completamente lo mismo... Preferia ser tratado asi a tener que lidear con la idea de que fuera salido _Omega._

Pero Ryou no le culpaba, no podria hacerlo cuando sabia el porque lo hacia. Su bebe era inocente y lo unico que queria era hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, el hombre siempre le presto la misma atencion que se le presta a una mascota mientras crecia y ahora que es su orgullo (como no, su primogenito habia salido Alfa) no queria perder su atencion.

Ryou podria intentar que sus cachorros sean ajenos a sua problemas, pero los niños no eran tontos y se daban cuenta de algunas cosas. Por ejemplo Kaiten se daba cuenta de la forma en que el mayor le trataba y teniendo los _excelentes_ ejemplos que eran los Alfas en Inglaterra (pais de donde venian), para el estaba bien todo lo que hacia y no se daba cuenta de como le hacia sentir.

Pero el peliblanco lo superaba, preferia esto a que algunos de sus cachorros saliera Omega y tener que decirle toda la cuerda de falsedades que su madre le dijo. Eso sin contar claro que con el padre machista que se gastaban no dudaba en que podrian terminar _igual que el_ , y no... El no iba a permitirlo, el no le mentiria a su hija de salir Omega y mucho menos permitiria que le destrozaran la vida como le hicieron a el, no sabia lo que haria pero sus cachorros eran _la linea_ que su Alfa no debia cruzar.

Seguro esta debajo de la pila de ropa que tienes en la esquina de cuarto, como no organizas nunca encuentras nada - respondió Ryou despues de un rato dandole una pequeña sonrisa - si no la encuentras llamame, es que tengo que terminar de lavar los trajes de tu padre y embalarlos antes de que llegue la hora de su viaje

Papa dice que tu o Hachiru pueden organizar mientras yo estudio, o hago otras cosas importantes... - murmuro Kaiten con un puchero - ademas debo estar listo antes de que termine de vestirse el o va a dejarme, quiero ver a papa en su trabajo!

 _Tu papa dice mucha estupidez_ \- penso sin quitar esa sonrisa - no te pido que organices ahora, solo que levantes las cosas para ver si esta tu sueter y luego vuelvas a tirarlas donde estan si quieres

Bueno... Ya que - enfurruñado el pequeño peliblanco se fue dejando al Omega que suspiro para poner a enjuagar la ropa.

Seguro que la habia encontrado, porque minutos despues sintio las llaves tintinear y _alguien_ entrar al lavadero - eso estara listo para cuando regrese verdad? Mi vuelo es en tres horas _omega_

Todo estara listo _Alfa_ \- si, justo como decia su mama... Sumiso y tranquilo se veia bonito, y mas importante aun parecia gustarle a su Alfa.

Llevare a Kaiten a la empresa, es hora de que comiense a ver lo que sera suyo en un futuro - eso era raro, normalmente no le informaba mucho de lo que hacia y como era _su_ cachorro podia hacer lo que se le diera la gana con el.

Mama! Quiero galletas como premio, ayudare a papa! - chillo un Kaiten sumamente emocionado.

Bien agregen a la lista de cosas que debia hacer en menos de una hora esa tanda de galletas, porque Ryou no lo diria que no frente a su _Alfa_ porque aunque Kaiten fuera un mocoso de 10 años y su hijo era un jodido _Alfa_... - claro bebe, las tendre listas para cuando regreses

Yay! - bueno... Esas galletas al menos las haria con gusto, esa carita brillante fue lo mejor que habia visto en el dia.

Vamos cachorro, no me hagas llegar tarde - gruño el mayor de todos ya en la puerta.

Ryou miro como su hijo salio corriendo a gran velocidad y en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse gimio mirando al techo - ahora... Tengo poco mas de una hora para terminar de lavar esto, plancharselo y meterlo en la maleta - murmuro queriendo meterse un tiro - eso sin contar las galletas y... - miro el reloj de la cocina con sufrimiento - creo que voy a tener que cocinar...

El pitido anunciando el fin del ciclo de lavado se acciono y sin quitar su espresion de fastidio la puso a secar a ropa - creo que me resignare a tener otro moretón - murmuro calculando que la lavadora no podria funcionar mas rapido de lo que ya lo hacia - o puedo entrenerlo con comida mientras yo termino, cuando se vaya tendre dos dias de paz

Al menos Hachiru sigue dormida - Ryou suspiro corrio hacia la cocina para adelantar, solo esperaba que nada nuevo saliera o hay si se resignaria a tener mas de un moreton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo mejor me despido...
> 
> Hasta luego!
> 
> *huye antes de que los lectores quieran matarla por el triste capitulo*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! 'u' bienvenidos a este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Horrible, como crees que pase los anteriores dias? Horrible! - chillo dramaticamente un rubio recostado de un elegante divan.

Estar en Celo no es tan horrible, solo molesto - intento tranquilizar un tricolor con una sonrisa amable.

Lo odio, odio estar asi... Me recuerda lo estupidamente debil que _fui_ \- gruño Malik enojado.

Nunca fuiste débil y los Omegas no _somos_ debiles por el Celo - reclamo Yugi con un puchero y enfatizando el somos.

Malik le miro feo - te voy a perdonar solo porque accedi a que regresare a ser Omega mientras dure esta sesión y porque eres mi amigo

..... Sabes que eres un Omega digas lo que digas no Malik? - pregunto una voz frustrada.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver enfurruñados a la chica rubia, bajita y de mirada aniñada que se suponía era la psicologa que arreglaria sus problemas - puf! Yo puedo ser lo que quiera ser, nunca has escuchado esa frase Rebe?

Eso es de Disney Malik y no se refiere a eso - gruño la rubia, una Beta llamada Rebeca ya fastidiada - no puedes aparentar para siempre ser un Beta Malik, sabes que esto es temporal

Ya yo llegue a un acuerdo con el gobierno, soy legalmente Beta y nadie puede cambiar eso - recordo Malik con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Rebeca ya estaba resignandose que el chico nunca entendiera su punto aunque no dejaba de intentarlo - Malik... No eres biologicamente un Beta, eres un **Omega** y no hay forma sana en que puedas seguir con esto

Dejalo estar, Malik se vera en un aprieto algun dia y toda su vida perfecta se ira al demonio - murmuro Yugi ya arto de la discucion.

Yugi tiene razón, mejor volvamos al tema que se supone debíamos tratar - asintió Rebeca ya queriendo terminar con esto - Malik, Yugi... Me he enterado que consiguieron trabajo ambos, podrian contarme al respecto?

Trabajo haciendo que un Alfa idiota no meta la pata - respondió Malik aburrido.

Yo estoy cuidando al cachorro de un Alfa soltero, fue lo unico que encontre - dijo Yugi con la mirada desviada.

Asi que al final accediste no? Recuerdo que en la anterior sesion estabas muy alterado al respecto - Rebeca sonrio compresivamente - Como te sientes ahora? No has tenido ningún problema al convivir con el pequeño verdad...?

No, Jasen es un niño muy adorable y supongo que soy mas fuerte de lo que crei - dijo Yugi soltando un largo suspiro - al principio si estaba algo... Dolido, verlo feliz e imaginar que _el podria_...

Entiendo Yugi, no puedo llegar a imaginar por lo que pasaste pero trato de entender - tranquilizo Rebeca con una sonrisa amable al ver que al otro le costaba terminar - es un gran avance el que haces cariño, como es tu relación con el padre del niño?

Yugi se encogio de hombros - Atem es decente y amable, si no lo fuera Jasen podría haber sido muy lindo pero ya le fuera mandado al demonio

Bien y Malik no me he olvidado de ti - el chico se timbro ante el sonido de su nombre - dime como te ha ido

Bien, el tipo es un amargado pero lo pongo en su sitio lo suficientemente pronto - gruño Malik sin querer hablar mucho.

Malik - regaño ligeramente Rebeca mientras negaba con la cabeza - recuerda tu trato con los entes gubernamentales, debes mantenerte bajo perfil o hasta ese momento llega tu vida de _Beta_ y quien sabe que otras consecuencias... Tu sabes que no están muy felices con tu situacion, menos si andas usando _eso_ con Alfa's y de verdad que no quiero verte en problemas de nuevo

Malik chasqueo los dientes enfurruñado - Puff! Está bien, está bien... Intentare ser menos arisco con el tipo, pero es solo porque me niego a volver a ser Omega

Bien - Rebeca miro el reloj y sonrio feliz a los dos - ya terminamos esta sección chicos, me agrado tenerlos aqui y les espero el siguiente mes... Se me cuidan!

* * *

_Días después..._

Muchas gracias por llevar a Jasen al medico y llamarme, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco eso - dijo Atem mientras estacionaba su camioneta frente al edificio donde vivia el Omega - eres un Angel caido del cielo

No es para tanto, me pagas para cuidarle y eso entra dentro del contrato en lo que a mi respecta - tranquilizo Yugi apenado por la aptitud del otro - gracias por traerme aunque no era necesario

Atem le miro sonriente - No seas tonto, era lo menos que podia hacer por ti después de lo mucho que me has ayudado con mi cachorro

Bueno, aqui me despido y.... - Atem miro curioso como Yugi se detuvo mirando algo de pronto - hasta luego Atem

Era su imaginación o el Omega sonaba enojado de pronto? No pudo ni siquiera preguntar, ya que Yugi bajo gruñendo bajo su garganta. Atem miro confundido desde su asiento en el lado del chofer como el pequeño tricolor camino hacia un hombre gordo y comenzaba a hablar con el, y por lo que parecia no era nada bueno.

No sabia que le poseyó, pero se bajo de su auto en silencio y se acerco un poco a la escena - nada te da el derecho a sacar cosas de mi departamento!!

Estaba revisando algo nada mas - se defendio el Beta con tranquilidad.

Y que tienes que estar revisando tu entre mis cosas!? - bien, Yugi parecía bastante enojado.

Queria ver si tenias una fuga de agua, como en estos días dijiste que tu no la usabas... Quería hacerte era un favor - gruño el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

A otro con ese cuento, si fuera sido solo revisar no estuvieras revisando la pulsera que te vi en las manos hace un momento - reclamo el tricolor sumamente enojado - por si te lo preguntas, si es oro puro y es mío, asi que me lo regresas!

Y que haces tu con oro puro? - pregunto el otro burlón - te la regalo uno de los...

Atem sabía que lo que venia era una ofensa y decidió que hasta aqui llegaba este abuso - Creo que si tomaste algo que no te pertenece y te descubren lo mínimo es devolverlo, sin contar claro el viaje de disculpas que deberías pedir

Y quien demonios eres... - el Beta se detuvo en cuanto miro al imponente Alfa mirándole con seriedad.

Mira, voy a recomendarte que le entregues a Yugi lo que es suyo y comiences a reunir lo que le debes a el, ya estoy al tanto de lo mucho que has abusado de su condición de Omega y esto termina ahora - gruño el moreno con enojo - **espero que reúnas todo el dinero que le quitaste de más junto a lo que le toca para cuando regrese**

Yugi no sabia porque... Pero escuchar que alguien usaba la voz de mando para ayudarle se sentía bien - vamos Yugi, voy a haces unas llamadas y tendrás un nuevo lugar - dijo Atem tomando suavemente la mano del Omega.

Q-Que...? Atem, no....! Atem! - Yugi planto sus pies en tierra para que el Alfa dejará de arrastrarle hacia el auto - que estas haciendo!?

Te ayudo, no me gustan las injusticias contra los que son más débiles - respondió Atem serio - te conseguiré un lugar donde no tendras que preocuparte porque te hagan cosas como estas, si ayude a mi ex que no soporto también puedo ayudarte a ti

Yugi gimio pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, nunca espero que el Alfa se metiera en esto - Atem, no es necesario que hagas esto, yo...

Yugi, dejame ayudarte, solo te buscare un departamento bonito y que puedas pagar, donde no abusen de ti y puedas estar tranquilo - explico Atem con una sonrisa amable - no es problema, conozco varios lugares donde podrás estar tranquilo... Déjame ayudarte por favor

El Omega se mordió el labio mientras miles de cosas corrian por su mente, era cierto que queria irse de aqui... Pero era por sus propios medios, para demostrarse que si podía ser alguien por si mismo. Si aceptaba la ayuda de Atem se estaba comprometiendo y ademas arruinaba el chiste de todo...

 _Pero sin el no conseguiré nunca un lugar mejor, ni siquiera tuviera trabajo de hecho_ \- y allí estaba, la estúpida vocecita de su conciencia recordandole la realidad - _.... Malik tiene razon, ser Omega es una porqueria_

Esta bien, pero estare contigo y mas te vale no andar tomando desiciones sin consultarme - gruño Yugi con firmeza y Atem asintio con una sonrisa, ambos retomaron su rumbo tranquilos hasta que Yugi recordó un detalle - Atem... Espérame aquí, debo ir por Kero!

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Marik no sabia si estaba alegre o triste de que Malik regresara, aunque habia algo raro... El rubio no parecia estarse esforzando en hacerle la vida imposible como antes, más bien estaba más... Aburrido, como si ya no quisiera estar alli pero tuviera que. Normalmente no le habria importado, pero no queria que Malik renunciara igual que los anteriores... El chico hacia bien su trabajo y... Bueno, el no lo admitiría, pero le caía bien.

Era divertido y distinto la forma en que el chico se le enfrentaba, nunca nadie lo hacía y le era interesante como lo hacia de forma tan tenaz. Volveria a estar aburrido y amargado del rubio irse, asi que debía hacer algo - ... Pero que...? - se preguntó a si mismo.

Esto no era facil, diablos estaba acostumbrado a correr a los idiotas... No a hacer que las personas se quedaran junto suyo! Ya hasta se le habia olvidado como se hacía para estar de otra forma que no fuera su normal "ogro, gruñón, bastardo, agresivo y......" bien hasta alli, el tenia muchos objetivos y no calificativos precisamente.

 _.... Y si le pregunto a alguien?_ \- alli estaba otra idea que descarto, preguntar a otro iba a terminar de alguna forma en el enojandose y no llegaría a nada.

Menos mal que era hora de almuerzo y Malik se habia ido a algun lugar desconocido, asi no le veia caminando por los pasillos como un lunatico mientras murmuraba para si mismo... Estaba seguro que nunca oiria el final de la misma si el _Beta_ le cachaba en esta.

Carajo! Otra vez perdi - gimió de pronto una vocecita bastante conocida por el rubio Alfa que parpadeo curioso.

Paso unos segundos de pie donde estaba sopesando sus opciones, podia irse y ser una persona decente al respetar el espacio personal de Malik o.... Ser su yo normal imbécil y asomarse. No fue dificil la eleccion y pronto se estaba asomando a través del pequeño espacio que habia en la puerta abierta.

Si, Malik estaba sentado alli en una banca muy ocupado seguro jugando con el telefono en sus manos. Al parecer habia acabado de bañarse ya que tenia los mechones cenizos húmedos y estaba solo en los jean azules ajustados normales suyos, su camisa yacía olvidada a su lado. Marik estuvo tentado a molestarle diciendo que ese era el baño que los guardias usaban cuando tenían turno nocturno pero algo le detuvo.

En el hombro derecho de Malik habia una extraña marca, a simple vista parecía un lunar enorme... Pero Marik podía reconocer lo que era una marca de apareamiento de un Alfa cuando la veía, aunque la de Malik estaba decolorada y muerta. Signo de que ya se había separado del Alfa que le había marcado, ahora la pregunta era... Que hacia Malik, siendo un Beta, tiene una marca así?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, hasta aquí llego!
> 
> Nos leemos una próxima vez!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Como se encuentran? Espero que bien y preparados para este capítulo!  
> me salte este capitulo, perdon
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Eran las 3 de la tarde y Akefia regresaba a su hogar silvando aburrido, suspiro mirando los alrededores de su vecindario hasta que de pronto miro como su lindo vecino peliblanco estaba arrodillado arrglando las plantas del frente de su casa - Ryou! Hola, como estas?

Bien Akefia-san, y usted? - pregunto Ryou con una sonrisa amable.

El moreno suspiro internamente - bien lindura, aunque no tan bien como tu... - bien, no sabia si se ofenderia o algo por el coqueteo pero igual lo habia hecho.

Usted es muy gracioso Akefia-san, de verdad que me ha hecho el dia - dijo el Omega con una sonrisa suave.

Aunque para Akefia todo en el Omega era suave, joder si que parecia el Omega perfecto... Aunque a veces se preguntaba si habia algo que hiciera enojar o dejar de ser tan... Tranquilo al peliblanco, habia visto poco de el pero lo que habia visto era que siempre sonreia adorablemente y hablaba casi con el mismo tono suave - me alegra haberte hecho reir, te ries muy bonito

Ryou nego con la cabeza divertido mientras un leve tono rosado (que encanto a Akefia) se posaba en sus mejillas - No siga con eso que me hara sonrojar

Y tu deja de tratarme de usted que me hace sentir anciano, tendre los cabellos blancos pero a penas tengo 26 - bromeo el moreno con una sonrisa coqueta - cuantos años tienes tu?

No puedo dejar de tratarlo asi, usted es un _Alfa_ y debo tratarlo con respeto - murmuro Ryou con un sonrisa flaqueando un poco, fue tan leve que Akefia ni lo noto - tengo 24 Akefia-san

Bien, Akefia no esperaba eso, habria pensado que aunque el Omega se viera asi de joven tenia unos 30 años o mas... - vale verga esa tonteria, realmente no me hara mas o menos Alfa si me tuteas precioso - dijo el desestimando el asunto, total no podia meterse en la vida del chico.

Ryou se levanto de donde estaba arrodillado secandose el pesado sudor de la frente, al parecer mientras hablaban habia terminado con lo que hacia y Akefia le dio calor de solo mirar la camisa manga larga que llevaba el Omega - Ryou, no conseguiste algo menos... Caluroso para trabajar en medio de este condenado sol? - pregunto casi gimiendo, el mismo llevaba su chaqueta en el hombro para no cargarla encima.

Fue lo unico que encontre, ademas cuando comence no estaba haciendo tanto calor - respondio Ryou sonriendole como acostumbraba - pero ya termine, asi que regresare a mi fresco aire acondicionado, no te preocupes

Porfavor, ahora antes de que te derritas - ordeno Akefia a forma de broma - y tambien me haces el favor de quitarse esa cosa, me da calor solo de verla

Esta bien, esta bien! Me lo quitare en cuanto entre - asintio Ryou riendo divertido - me dio gusto hablar contigo, nos vemos luego!

Hasta luego lindura - Akefia miro sonriendo como Ryou entro a su casa antes de irse a la suya propia.

Ryou suspiro cerrando la puerta detras de el y como si lo que llevaba encima le quemara se quito la camisa manga largaba que llevaba, de verdad que fue una tortura llevar eso puesto pero era lo unico que podia esconder los desagradables moretones que le dejo su Alfa antes de irse en uno de sus brazos antes de irse.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Yugi aun no podía creer donde estaba ahora, Atem si habia cumplido su promesa y todavia no habia visto que el Alfa buscara algo mas de el que amistad. Ahora vivia en un bonito departamento mas al centro de la ciudad y aunque seguía tan vacio como el anterior lugar tenia esperanza ya que el Beta que era dueño no parecia ser um imbesil abusivo como el anterior.

Y su esperanza no estaba tan errada, ya que con lo que el tipo de devolvio (gracias a Atem de nuevo) logro pagar varios meses de este adelanto en este lugar y aun asi sobro dinero para agregarlos a sus ahorros. Ahora si podía decir que se podria comprar algo para vivir mas dignamente y podría demostrarle a Malik que el si podria... - _.... No, realmente no consegui esto por mi mismo.... Si no fuera sido por Atem habria seguido con aquel Beta, Atem es amable y no tengo de que quejarme de el.... Solo..._

Solo abria querido hacerlo **solo** , no por que Atem fuera malo, si no porque el deberia haberlo podido hacer. El no veía nada malo en que un Omega estuviera solo y quisiera tener las cosas por si mismo, diablos que el podia hacerlo! Solo que no le dejaban... De verdad que a veces estaba por tirar la toalla y decirle a Malik que tenia razon, que nunca dejara de ser _Beta_ y se olvidara de sus anteriores palabras.

Es mas si no fuera porque ni el, ni su Omega interno toleraban el agrio aroma a Alfa (a el le daba asco ya que olerlo es como oler la _sangre de ese dia_ , y su Omega... Bueno, lamentaba por el pobre diablo que se cruzaba con su Instinto Omega en accion) estaria pensando seriamente en rendirse y volver a ser el que era _antes_.

Pero no, no lo haria... El no caeria asi de bajo de nuevo. El mundo no le facilitaba la vida asi que aceptar la ayuda de Atem quizas no era tan malo, habria preferido que fuera de otra forma pero habia que aguantarse cuando no habia de otra forma - Yugi-san, esta bien? Parece triste...

Estoy bien Sen-chan, solo estaba pensando pequeño... - tranquilizo Yugi al pequeño que le miraba preocupado,

Bueno... Solo espero que de verdad estés bien - dijo Jasen con una mirada seria, luego sonrio y apretujo al minino rechoncho en sus brazos - Kero y yo ya somos grandes amigos!

Lo se, puedo verlo... - asintio Yugi divertido, su gato no parecia estar tan divertido despues de que el pequeño le tuviera todo el rato casi como un peluche - pero recuerda no aplastarle, es un ser vivo... Por lo demas tienes cancha libre, es un gordiflon que necesita ejercicio

Yay! Kero-kun, a jugar! - chillo Jasen corriendo hacia sus juguetes sin soltar al "peluche".

Yugi suspiro preguntandose en que clase de lio estaba metido Atem, esta mañana habia arrojado al pequeño en su departamento y le dijo que vendria por el en la noche - Sen-chan, quieres galletas? - pregunto el Omega en cuanto se le ocurrio la idea, debia estrenar como debia el nuevo horno que habia logrado comprarse.

Si!!! - chillo el niño y siguio al tricolor hacia la cocina.

* * *

_Con Atem..._

Tea, termina de firmar y déjame en paz, ya te di todo para que puedas vivir tranquila y no tienes nada que reclamarme - gruño Atem queriendo terminar con esto, llevaba meses luchando con ella para que firmara los benditos papeles de divorcio - así que firma de una vez y no quiero verte de nuevo por aquí

Atem, esto es una total locura! Soy tu Omega, la madre de tu cachorro.... No puedes simplemente dejarme! - chillo por enésima vez la castaña, esta era la ex Omega de Atem. Una Omega femenina llamada Tea, de bonito cuerpo y cara atractiva pero con un carácter molesto.

No me importa, Jasen esta mejor sin ti - aseguró el tricolor seguro - no te importa el, solo quieres seguir conmigo para seguir despilfarrando el fruto de mi trabajo... No me molestaria si al menos fueras cuidado bien de nuestro hijo cómo lo llamas, pero muchas veces vine y el nisiquiera habia comido en todo el dia... Y donde estaba su madre? En la peluquería o con una amiga comprando, así que no vuelvas a meter a Jasen en esto

Tea le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba como si fuera dueña del lugar en el sofá - Pues no voy a firmar, no voy a dejar que me dejes y te vayas con otro Omega imbécil que va a tener lo mio

Nada de esto es tuyo, hasta donde recuerdo eras una humilde muchacha del campo y fue por eso que me gustabas - aclaró Atem con tranquilidad para esconder su frustración - asi que dinero nunca has tenido y si tienes una vida tranquila hasta ahora es porque soy un Alfa "débil" como me llaman, pero no me hagas Tea... No tengo porque pagarte departamento, no tengo porqué pasarte dinero y mas importante aun... No tengo porque pedirte, cuando puedo _ordenarte_ y asunto resuelto... Asi que por tu bien, no me hagas enojarme mas

Tea le miro enojada pero sabia que tenia razón, ella hacia lo que hacía porque a Atem nunca le habia gustado usar su _voz_ para obligar a otros a hacer o que queria, pero ahora mismo se daba cuenta de que no debía presionar mas sus botones o ella saldría muy mal parada - tu ganas Atem, pero después no quiero verte sufriendo porque ando con otro

 _Creeme no me veras sufriendo, me vale un carajo tu vida_ \- pensó Atem sin quitar su expresión de seriedad mientras miraba como la mujer firmaba los papeles - muchas gracias Tea, espero no verte de nuevo por mi casa

Tienes a mi hijo, y si quiero verlo, hay algún problema? - gruño la castaña mirándole directamente.

Me avisas por un mensaje y yo te digo cuando, no quiero acosos en mi casa nada más porque quieras venir a seducirme - respondió Atem serio, aunque por dentro brincaba de alegría... Estaba libre de su ex!

Hump! - muy orgullosa (o mejor dicho berrinchuda) salió del departamento sin mirar atras.

Atem se estiro sumamente contento, ahora si era un alfa legalmente libre y podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana con su vida. Su alegría murio cuando vio la hora y noto que era bastante tarde, su hijo seguro estaba como loco preguntando por el y al borde del llanto, Tea muchas veces le habia dejado abandonado en cualquier lugar y ahora su bebe temia al abandono de su parte - joder... Yugi me va a matar seguro

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

_Porque Malik tendrá una marca asi? Los Alfas no pueden marcar Betas, o bueno... Creo que no, o si?_ \- y alli estaba Marik, pensando en aquella cuestion que tenia su cabeza hecha un lio desde hace poco.

De pronto un zape bien dado a su nuca le despertó de sus pensamientos - me puedes decir que haces mirando el espacio sabiendo que tienes alli millones de documentos por firmar!? - gruño la razón de sus pensamitos con molestia.

Estaba pensando! - reclamo Marik con una mirada fulminante.

.... Y tu piensas? Carajo esta vez si me sorprendiste - y alli estaba, una de las respuestas mordaces que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo.

Vete al demonio - murmuró bajito el Alfa.

Tu primero - casi podían verse rayitos de las miradas de ese par, aunque pronto a Marik se le ocurrio una idea que cualquiera le habría dicho era muy estupida.

Oye Malik... En estos días estaba caminando por los pasillos y vi algo curioso, no sabia que usabas las duchas para los de turno nocturno - comenzo Marik con diversion mientras Malik entrecerro los ojos con sospecha - como es que tienes la marca de un Alfa en tu hombro?

Malik parpadeo un segundo, luego otro pareciendo haber entrado en una especie de shock. Hasta que reacciono y miro a Marik con el ceño fruncido, este podia sentir aquella sensación rara recorrerle pero la controlo - ahora si te volviste loco, yo no tengo nada como eso - siseo Malik y no fue dificil notar que estaba extremadamente enojado.

Lastima que Marik estaba demasiado curioso como para hacerle caso a sus propios instintos que gritaban peligro - tienes razón, estoy loco pero se lo que vi... **Asi que me dirás la verdad ahora**

Marik sonrió burlonamente al ver el cuerpo del menor tensarse y agachar la mirada ante su voz de mando, alegría que duro solo un segundo ya que miro asombrado a Malik levantarle la mirada de repente. Solo que en sus ojos solo habia vacio, ahora si tuvo que hacerle caso a sus instintos que le gritaban debia desaparecer y lo intento... Pero el rubio se le lanzo encima con un extraño chillido que parecia una extraña cruza entre el gemido de miedo Omega y el gruñido de una fiera salvaje.

Fue tanta la fuerza que Marik pego la espalda del suelo con el chico sobre el, intento quitárselo de encima pero para su sorpresa Malik tenia mas fuerza que el - _que carajos....!?_ \- se pregunto impresionado y con su Alfa interno entumecido, no lograba encontrar la fuerza para quitarse al Beta de encima!

 **Hazme el favor de...!** \- siseo de nuevo Marik con su voz a todo poder, o bueno lo intento, antes de que terminara Malik tapo su boca con una de su manos mientras soltaba unos de esos raros ruiditos.

No, no controlaras a Malik! **No controlaran a Omega de nuevo!!** \- le grito el rubio y por lo que Marik podia ver el chico había perdido toda conciencia, solo su instinto hablaba.... Pero que clase de instinto si era un jodido Beta!? Dejo de pensar, necesitaba quitarse al furioso rubio ahora! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, hasta aqui llego!  
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez! :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen dia a todos mis amados lectores, como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap!  
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Tres jodidos Alfas mas Marik mismo luchando contra la fiera salvaje en la que se habia convertido Malik fueron los que hicieron el truco de lograr calmarlo un poco, o bueno no calmarlo... Solo alejarlo de un Marik que parecia haber luchado contra un felino gigante, ninguno alli podia creer como un Beta habia podido darle tanta lucha a cuatro Alfas que eran facilmente el doble que el en constitucion fisica - que hacemos con el? - pregunto uno de los Alfas ligeramente asustados de la furia rubia que les miraba gruñendo.

No se carajo! Tengo cara de saber que hacer!? - grito Marik limpiandose un poco la sangre de los muchos arañasos que le cubrian el rostro - ni se les ocurra soltarle o les encierro a los tres con el!!

Tragaron saliva pesadamente, eso fue suficiente como para que endurecieran su agarre en Malik - Malik, podrias calmarte? - pidio Marik en un tono que esperaba fuera suave y tranquilizador.

Obviamente no funciono, el menor solo le miro de esa forma vacia tan escalofriante y solto ese extraño ruidito que rayaba en los nervios de todos los Alfas - creo que no funciono señor...

Si, Marik estaba rodeado de seres mas idiotas que el mismo - no vale! Mira lo calmado que esta, si hasta parece que no quiere desgarrarnos miembro a miembro... Sueltale para que tomemos café todos y veamos el atardecer felices - notese el sarcasmo y la ironia.

Y si usa su voz...? - dijo uno con timidez.

Lo que inicio este desastre fue esa mierda coño, asi que si a alguien se le ocurre usar su voz los demas pueden correr para que Malik se coma al desgraciado - gruño el Alfa rubio pellizcandose el puente de la nariz.

... Señor, esta dificil mantenerle quieto - se quejo otro de los Alfas sudando un poco.

Pues triste, eres un macho Alfa fornido no!? Pues demuéstralo! - grito Marik estresado - ni se les ocurra soltarle que termina por arracarme un brazo o algo, que se yo!!

.... Señor, usted esta.... Asustado de un Beta? - pregunto estupidamente uno de los Alfas.

Marik los miro con molestia - No mas que ustedes se los puedo asegurar

... Me sueltan bola de inutiles? - siseo una voz enojada y Marik parpadeo mirando como Malik parecia algo mas conciente, aunque esa mirada vacia no parecia haberse ido completamente.

Aun asi Marik se arriesgo - ya, sueltenlo coño...

Ya liberado, Malik se acomodo sus ropas con dignidad y se levanto con lentitud. Lo próximo que sintió Marik fue el poderoso puñetazo que sin duda le habia reventado el labio - vuelves a usar tu voz en mi y no respondo Marik, es mas... Te puedes ir a la mierda y revolcarte en ella, yo renuncio de esta mierda! - con eso el Beta salio de la oficina sumamente furioso y sin darle a nadie la oportunidad de reaccionar, tampoco es que pudieran... Algo en Malik les hacia retroceder con sus Alfas internos encogidos.

* * *

_Lejos de allí.._

Neko! Neko! - Akefia parpadeo escuchando la infantil vocesita cantarina, se asomo por la ventana de su casa y noto a la pequeña bola de pelos que tenia de mascota jugando con la hija de su vecino en el frente de su casa.

No sabia cuando, pero al parecer la bola de pelos habia logrado escabullirse y se encontro con la pequeña Hachiru - se puede saber que haces enana?

Juego con el lindo Neko - respondió la niña sin verguenza o miedo con la cria de minino en los brazos.

Cosa que a Akefia le gusto, realmente preferia esa picardia al comportamiento tímido de algunos niños - pero mira a la mocosa, me salio con caracter

Mama dice que no debo dejarme de nadie, asi que pateo el tracero de todos los que quieren meterse conmigo - comento Hachiru con una mirada de picardia y travesura - incluso pateo a Nii-san cuando se porta tonto con mama

Me estas cayendo del carajo enana - bromeo Akefia sonriente - y tu adorable mama?

La niña hizo un puchero y apretujo mas al minino contra si - mama hoy amaneció triste, cree que no me doy cuenta pero no es asi... Mama esta muy triste y ni todos los abrazos que le doy la hacen sentir mejor

Akefia fruncio el ceño preocupado - no sabes porque esta triste?

Ummm... No estoy segura, aunque... - la chiquilla se acerco un poco, con cara como si fuera a contar un secreto muy grande y puso sus manitas alrededor de su boca para susurrar hacia el Alfa que se agacho - creo que es papa, mami siempre esta mas triste cuando papa esta en casa

El moreno fruncio aun mas el ceño pensativo, habia notado una que otras veces el auto negro estacionado en la casa de al lado y supuso que era el misterioso Alfa de Ryou. No habia logrado ver como tal al tipo, aunque realmente no le importaba conocer al hombre... Al que realmente queria ver era al bonito peliblanco y saber que tenia - tambien puede ser que Nii-san se fue con papa en el viaje al final y a mama no le gusto, mama no queria que se fuera con el - comento la cachorra de pronto llamando la atencion de Akefia. 

.... Porque quieres a ese tonto contigo? - pregunto el moreno mosqueado.

Porque es mi hermano mayor y aunque sea algo tonto le quiero mucho, mamá tambien y somos una familia! - respondio Hachiru sin problemas - Nii-san solo quiere hacer feliz a papá, a mi no me importa ya que papá no me quiere... Y no lo necesito, mamá me quiere mucho

Akefia podia notar que eso no era del todo cierto, a la pequeña (que al parecer era bastante lista) se le notaba que si le dolia aquello pero se hacia la fuerte - podrias llamar a tu mama? Hablo con el un ratito a ver si puedo hacerle sentir mejor

Mama no quiere salir de la casa desde que papa se fue con Kai-nii esta mañana, pero podrias llamarle por la ventana, estaba acostado en el mueble de la sala cuando sali a jugar - respondio Hachiru con una pequeña sonrisa - anda, toca la ventana! - Akefia asintio para cerrar la ventana y salir de su casa, algo serio y preocupado toco el vidrio de la casa de al lado y se planto alli a esperar ver al Omega.

Mientras Ryou estaba, justo como dijo la niña acurrucado en su sofa mirando las fotografias de sus hijos con tristeza, de verdad que no habia querido que su bebe se fuera con su Alfa... Temia que a este le diera uno de sus ataques de ira por alguna estupides y que lastimara al niño, de verdad que no sabia cual seria su reaccion si veia siquiera un moreton en la blanca piel de su cachorro.

Su Omega interno silvo furioso ante la idea y el mismo se sorprendio, rara vez su instinto se activaba y si lo hacia era durante su celo para gemir entre miedo y desagrado a su Alfa - _calmate Ryou... Es su hijo tambien y su orgullo, no creo que le lastime..._ \- se dijo a si mismo para tranquilizar sus instintos, no funciono completamente... El sentia nerviosismo y su instinto siseaba en el fondo de su cabeza en abvertencia.

Era la primera vez que uno de sus hijos no estaba en su rango de cuidado y seguro eso era lo que tenia tan alterado sus instintos, debia calmarse... Cosa para nada facil cuando su cuerpo tambien estaba dolorido por culpa de su _dueño_ \- lo odio a el y a sus ideas, lo menos que quiero es otro cachorro por el que preocuparme mientras crece - murmuro para si mismo al recordar la horrible noche que paso.

Por que si, ahora a su Alfa le habia dado por querer otra cria - ya tiene un heredero y a Hachiru que espero sea Alfa tambien, me conformo con Beta incluso... Todo menos Omega - se dijo a si mismo con fastido arrojando colocando el libro de fotografias en su cara - no quiero otro cachorro por el que sufrir, amo a mis bebes pero no quiero que ninguno salga Omega...

Y sabia que cada cachorro era una especie de azar con el que jugaba, no podia tener tanta suerte y pegar los tres en la misma raza - y ya me tome la ultima pastilla que tenia escondida, asi que ni se te ocurra formar una cria... Me oiste? - regaño mirando su vientre.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un golpe en su ventana, pensando que era su bebe que habia salido a jugar abrio la ventana sorprendiendose al ver a Akefia alli - ..... Ehh... Necesita algo Akefia-san?

No, y te dije que no fueras tan formal - regaño juguetonamente el moreno picando la nariz del otro - mira a quien me encontre...

Ryou parpadeo y se asusto un poco cuando miro a su cachorra fuera de su "territorio", mas aun cuando se encontraba en el lugar de otro Alfa... La verdad es que Akefia habia sido amable, pero ello no quitaba que no confiara en ninguno de ellos - perdon! Hachiru! Que haces tu alli!? Hazme el favor de...

Oye! Calmate joder, la niña no me molesta para nada, nada mas estaba jugando contigo - interrumpio Akefia rapidamente, no espero que el Omega se alterara de esa forma - esta jugando con Bigotes, no hay ningun problema alli

Mami... Solo estoy jugando - susurro la pequeña con voz tristona y mostrando al pequeño minino - perdon..

No te disculpes enana, Ryou ella no esta molestando para nada - aseguro el moreno despeinando los mechones negros de la menor - dejala jugar un rato

Ryou asintio suspirando, el y sus tontos instintos alborotados, de verdad que su bebe no estaba haciendo nada malo.... Aunque fuera preferido que jugara con la amable anciana que vivia cerca - tu que tienes que estas tan.... Asi? - pregunto Akefia mirandole con el ceño fruncido, cuando le grito a la chiquilla su Alfa interno se altero de una forma que le incomodo.

El, siendo un alfa puro, podia sentir el desastre emocional que era Ryou ahora mismo. Joder el aroma del Omega gritaba nerviosismo, molestia y _algo_ que no podia ubicar pero hacia sentir extremadamente incomodo a su Alfa interno, incluso inexplicablemente amenzado si se ponia a pensarlo.... De verdad que no entendia que era eso que hacia a su Alfa retroceder un poco, pero ahora mismo no tenia cabeza para pensar en algo mas que no fuera Ryou.

La verdad es dificil explicar, pero supongo que un acertado resumen es que estoy preocupado por Kaiten-chan - dijo Ryou recuperando su semblante triste y _aquello_ que hacia a los instintos de Akefia sentirse raros - nunca me he separado de el y ahora a su padre le dio por llevarselo a la sucursal que tiene en otra ciudad, por tres dias no tendre a mi bebe y.....

Estoy seguro que estara bien, su padre esta con el no? - Akefia no sabia como sentirse con respecto al tipo, asi que se resignaba a decirse que el tipo era un suertudo por tener a una belleza angelical como Ryou y dejarlo hasta alli - seguro le cuidara, yo protegeria a una cria con mi vida

.... _Si solo supieras_ \- se dijo a si mismo el Omega - creo que si, supongo que solo estoy nervioso por la separacion... Soy muy sobreprotector con mis hijos

Y eso es lindo, a mi me gustaria tener una pareja asi como tu - coqueteo ligeramente y miro el leve sonrojo en Ryou, se alegraba que estaba funcionando aquello de hacerlo sentir mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje esto es todo por hoy mis amores!
> 
> Les espero una proxima vez! :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen dia mis amores, como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

No he celebrado mi libertad, asi que Sen-chan... Quieres ir al parque de diversiones? - pregunto Atem un dia con un aura de brillitos y alegria enorme.

Siii!!! - respondió el pequeño alegre por la propuesta y por pa felicidad de su papa - Yugi-san puede venir con nosotros?

Que...? Jasen, no... Es un momento tuyo y de Atem, yo no.... - chillo Yugi con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa, nunca espero esto del pequeño cachorro.

Aunque Atem ni siquiera le dejo terminar su queja - no tengo problema, vamos Yugi, jugaremos un poco y luego iremos a comer

Yo no tengo dinero Atem, no puedo darme estos lujos! - recordó de mala gana el Omega.

Te estoy invitando y el que invita paga cariño, así que deja de quejarte y ven - regaño Atem en broma - Sen-chan, has lo tuyo

Podria venir con nosotros Yugi-san, eso me haría muy feliz... - susurro Jasen con una voz extremadamente tierna y unos ojitos llorosos.

Eres una horrible persona Atem, te lo han dicho? - regaño Yugi con expresión fastidiada y resignada, esa carita era demasiado para el - vamos de una vez antes de que me arrepienta

Yay! - exclamó Jasen corriendo para tomar la mano de Yugi y correr hacia su padre tomandole también de la mano.

Omega y Alfa se miraron algo cohibidos, Jasen inocentemente les había unido de una formas que ninguno de ellos esperaban - vamo! Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! - repetía Jasen brincando sobre sus talones de la emoción.

Los adultos negaron con la cabeza divertido, no queriendo hacer esperar más al pequeño fueron hacia el auto con una enorme sonrisa. Jasen decia cuanto se le ocurría mientras los dos adultos escuchaban divertidos, uno manejando el vehículo y el otro intentando que el pequeño se mantuviera sentado en su asiento.

Pronto llegaron a su destino y Yugi miro como la cara brillante de Jasen con una mezcla de sentimientos dentro de el, no sabia si esto estaba bien o si se estaba haciendo daño a si mismo.... - _deja de pensar Yugi, solo disfruta... Lo que paso, paso..._ \- se dijo a si mismo suspirando para tranquilizarse.

Yugi, estas bien? Vamos antes de que a Jasen le de un ataque por la desesperación - llamo Atem con una mirada extrañada sacandole de sus pensamientos.

Yugi no lo noto, pero al parecer Atem ya habia bajado del vehiculo y tenia entre sus brazos a un Jasen que se sacudia como un gusanito en sus brazos para salir corriendo a jugar - voy, disculpen me perdi en mis pensamientos - murmuro Yugi saliendo del vehículo para colocarse junto al Alfa.

El niño miraba todos los juegos mecánicos con asombro mientras los dos adultos se reían disimuladamente por las expresiones divertidas de este - puedo subir en ese!? - pregunto Jasen con una mirada brillante.

Atem miro con una mueca de horror la enorme montaña rusa, mira que su cachorro era extremo - amor... Por aquí hay una de tu edad

Pero yo quiero esa! - chillo Jasen con un puchero de inconformidad.

Estas muy pequeñito todavía, mira aquella... Es parecida pero para pequeños como tu - llamó Yugi señalando una montaña rusa más infantil y menos extrema.

Pero yo soy un niño grande - se quejó Jasen cruzando sus brazos enojado.

Esa sera divertida, mira como sube y baja de rapido, a mi me daria miedo estar en ella - persuadió el Omega lanzando una mirada cómplice hacia Atem.

Si, esa da miedo - asintió el Alfa serio - mucho miedo, creo que mejor te dejo subir en la que quieres...

Jasen parpadeo y miro con otros ojos el juego - umm... Papa! Eso no da miedo, vamos! Vamos! Les mostrare que es divertido! Vamos, Tou-san!! - si, el cachorro había caído redondito. Atem y Yugi se sonrieron mutuamente divertidos para ir a hacer la fila para subir al pequeño.

Atem miro divertido como su pequeño daba vueltas en el juego luego de que le habia dejado en la infantil montaña rusa, escucho una risita a su lado y noto como Yugi se reia con sus gemas amatistas brillando de diversion. No habia tenido tiempo hasta la fecha de notar lo bonitas que eran ese par de gemas y ahora que podia se quedo ligeramente embobado mirandolas por quien sabe cuanto tiempo - ... Neee Atem, vamos por Jasen.. Esta por detenerse el juego

Ohh... Cierto, perdon - murmuro Atem ligeramente sonrojado por haberse perdido en la mirada del otro, no entendia que le habia sucedido en ese momento.

Eso fue divertido Tou-san y no dio nada de miedo - dijo Jasen increiblemente feliz en cuanto regreso con ellos, esta vez era Yugi quien le llevaba en brazos - ahora quiero ir en esos!

Atem asintio mirando los autos chocones - pero iras con Yugi

El pequeño asintio abrazandose al cuello del Omega, Atem pago y les dejo en uno de los autos, Jasen bien protegido en el regazo de Yugi contra cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarle. El Alfa miraba feliz como su hijo sonreia y se reia mientras Yugi manejaba chocando contra otros de los vehiculos, nunca se habia divertido asi y no recordaba que su cachorro se riera de esa forma.

 _Como hacerlo si a Tea nunca le gusto nada como esto, ella nunca jugaria con su propio hijo como Yugi juega y le hace feliz_ \- penso Atem mirando como ambos se divertian - _me abria encantado que fuera su madre la que hiciera eso, pero supongo que ya no puedo hacer nada..._

Papa! Hoy ha sido el mejor dia! - chillaba Jasen despues de haber pasado por varios juegos distintos, ya estaba oscureciendo y despues de todo un dia de actividad el niño se encontraba luchando un tanto contra el sueño.

Me alegro peque, pero ahora tenemos que buscar donde comer antes de que caigas rendido - dijo Atem despeinando aun mas los mechones alborotados.

Un dia asi merece comida chatarra, una hamburquesa o perro caliente sera genial - agrego Yugi cargando al niño y recibio los bracitos alrededor de su cuello, no pudo evitar llenar cariñosamente de besos las mejillas gorditas del pequeño.

Atem miro enternecido como Jasen se reia y mimosamente se dejaba dar cariño por el Omega, le cachorro volvio a bostezar y se recosto del hombro de Yugi cerrando sus ojitos. Despues de un rato los volvio a abrir y les miro a ambos pareciendo repentinamente timido - pasa algo pequeño? - pregunto Atem confundido.

Tou-san... Yugi-san puede ser mi Oka-sama...? - pregunto jugando con sus deditos timido luego de un largo rato de suspenso.

Jurarian que el corazon se les detuvo a Atem y Yugi con la pregunta del niño - J-Jasen, que cosas d-dices...? - tartamudeo Yugi nervioso.

Es que... Tu eres lindo conmigo, me haces galletas y me cuidas, me ayudas con las tareas y me das besitos - susurro Jasen escusandose y mirando entre ambos casi suplicandoles con los ojos - podrias ser mi mama...?

Amor, las cosas no son tan faciles asi - comenzo Atem al ver que el chiquito queria comenzar a llorar por no recibir respuesta.

... Porque..? Yugi-san, usted puede ser mi mami? Me portare bien y le dare muchos abracitos! - el corazon del Omega se estrujo ante la vocesita llorosa del nene, se mordio el labio mientras luchaba contra todo aquello que le recorria por dentro y suspiro con dolor.

 _... Perdoname bebe, y-yo no creo poder...._ \- pensó el Omega mirando todo menos al niño... Ya que realmente eso no iba para el pequeño en sus brazos - Sen-chan, antes de ser tu mama deberia hablar con tu papá no crees? Una charla de adultos donde lleguemos a un acuerdo..

Papa no tiene nada que ver, Yugi-Kachan mia - reclamo Jasen con un puchero y se abrazó al cuello del Omega con fuerza, incluso tuvo el descaro de mirar feo a Atem.

 _Me salio celoso el mocoso, no sabia eso de ti_ \- se quejó Atem en su cabeza mirando al pequeño que le saco la lengua - _a Tea si no la celabas_

Igual tengo que hablar con tu papa, papa y mama también tienen una relación y debemos llegar a un acuerdo - dijo Yugi severo.

Esta bien mama, perdon... No te enojes - Yugi suspiro mientras algo se retorcía dentro suyo por el "mama", joder al parecer debía superar pronto _eso_ o esta nueva situación iba a ser una tortura.

* * *

_Con Marik..._

Estos días no habían sido los mejores para el pobre Alfa, ya que desde el rubio Beta se habia ido su vida habia sido un total desastre y no habia tenido ganas de buscar otro asistente si era sincero. El queria que Malik volviera pero no sabia como lograr eso y mantener su orgullo donde estaba actualmente - esto es una mierda, yo no le hice nada... Si el fue el que intento matarme! - murmuro allí enfurruñado en su escritorio.

El deberia regresar a pedirme perdon por agredirme, deberia estar aqui! - si, Marik estaba refunfuñando como niño chiquito - tonto... Es un... Como se le ocurre renunciar, debería... Debería haberse quedado para seguir haciéndome la vida podrida y mantener esto funcionando como estaba, nunca entendí su reacción...

Asi como tampoco entendia porque no pudo contra el rubio, al demonio... Solo tres Alfas fuertes fueron los que lograron el truco de mantenerle a raya - que estaras escondiendo Malik, no podre averiguarlo si estas lejos.... Tengo que hacer algo para que vuelvas

Decidio se levanto y busco la carpeta de Malik en el archivero, a todos los trabajadores se les pide una lista de papeles y seguro estaba en uno de ellos la direccion del chico - a ver... A ver.... Aja! - no tardo mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba y mas rapido aun estaba en camino a la direccion que encontro, no dudaba que era real ya que esas cosas se comprobaban antes del contrato.

No tardo mas de 20 min en su auto para llegar al lugar y miro el sencilo edificio preguntandose levemente que carajos estaba haciendo, encongiendose de hombros subio al primer piso donde se suponia que vivia Malik y toco la puerta sin decir nada... Lo ultimo que queria era que el rubio no abriera.

Buenas, quien...? - Malik se detuvo al ver el Alfa en la puerta y solto un gruñido para tirarle la puerta bruscamente.

Cosa que no funcionó, ya que Marik metió la mano y abrio la puerta completamente - abre la reja Malik, tenemos que hablar - ordeno preguntandose de nuevo que estaba haciendo allí.

Te dije que te fueras al demonio, a mi me dejas en paz - chillo Malik intentando cerrar la puerta.

No! Me vas a abrir y hablaremos como se debe, no me hagas.... - Marik se detuvo sin querer repetir el desastroso resultado que dio su voz Alfa la ultima vez - carajo, abre esta mierda y déjame hablar!!

Malik gruño enojado pero dejo de hacer fuerza en la puerta, este escándalo solo traería atención innecesaria sobre el - bien, pero una estupidez y te saco a patadas hasta que caigas por la escaleras

Marik sonrió socarronamente en cuanto miró a Malik abrir la reja y dejarle entrar - que mierda quieres?

Que vuelvas, es aburrido sin ti - respondió Marik lanzándose al mueble como si fuera el rey del lugar, olfateo un poco y parpadeo ante el ligero aroma dulzón que habia en el aire - tienes un hermano o primo? Mierda debes de presentarmelo, huele divino

Si solo para eso viniste pues te dejo la puerta abierta, no pienso volver - y ahora menos que había captado su _verdadero_ aroma, fue un idiota al creer que el olor a su celo se había ido.

Vamos! No seas asi, sabes que te gusta hacerme la vida podrida - persuadió Marik sonriente.

Malik le frunció el ceño fastidiado - No, puede ser que me guste hacerte maldad pero eso no significa que vuelva a trabajar contigo

Que tengo que hacer para que vuelvas, si quieres te aumento el sueldo al doble - dijo Marik estirándose en el mueble, ese aroma dulzón en el aire le tenía medio mareado - en serio, tuviste aquí a un Omega en celo o que?

 _Es una bendición que seas tan tarado_ \- pensó Malik soltando un suspiro - no quiero volver

Eso es mentira, a ti te gusta trabajar conmigo... Pero dices esos por otra razón - gruño el Alfa enojado - regresa y ya, no volveré a usar mi voz en ti y.... Disculpa por haberlo hecho en primer lugar

No... Momento, te disculpaste? - pregunto Malik asombrado - ... No creo...

Si me disculpe, tienes problema con ello - gruño Marik mosqueado.

No... No lo espere - murmuró Malik aun sorprendido, luego se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y asintió sufrido - esta bien, volvere... Pero otro evento como el que pasamos y te mando al demonio definitivamente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis queridos lectores lindos, hasta aqui llegue!
> 
> me salte el capítulo 8, ya lo arregle
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

Un Omega estaba hecho bola en una esquina de la cocina bastante adolorido, la razón? Su Alfa aun seguia resentido con el por alguna razón que el no entendia y ahora estaba pagando por eso, estaba seguro que tenía todo el costado amoratado y no exageraba cuando pensaba que una de sus costillas podría estar sentida.

Y si era lo que estaba pensando entonces significaba que el tipo era mas bestia de lo que creyó en un principio, el solo habia abrazado a su cachorro porque paso unos horribles días preocupado por el y en cuanto le vio solo pensó en apretujarlo entre sus brazos.

* * *

_Flashblack_

Mami, creo que papá regreso! - llamó Hachiru de pronto al peliblanco que estaba en la cocina terminando un almuerzo sencillo con expresión decaída.

Cosa que acabó cuando escucho eso, dejo todo donde estaba sin importarle y abrió la puerta de la casa de par en par - Kaiten! Amor, no sabes cuanto te extrañe! - gimio el Omega en cuanto le miro y se lanzo a abrazarle importandole un carajo la expresión severa del Alfa al otro lado del vehículo.

Yo tambien te extrañe mami, pero ayude a papa y compre cosas bonitas para ti y la tonta de Hachiru-nee - saludo el niño abrazandole con cariño.

Ryou sonrió mientras le revisaba entero - No te fueras molestado bebe, con tenerte aqui es mas que...

 _Omega_ deja el espectáculo, el cachorro es un Alfa y esta bien - gruño el hombre pareciendo ya harto de la situación.

Lo que nunca espero fue que el Omega le lanzara una mirada fulminante y que _algo_ no le dejara siquiera reaccionar, sus instintos internos gritando que mejor se quedara como estaba con solo una mirada e incluso pudo escuchar un extraño siseo venir del Omega que le dejo aun mas congelado. Ryou nunca se dio cuenta de ello, estaba demasiado ocupado mimando a su hijo que tampoco se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

_Flachblack End..._

* * *

Era nuevo eso que no pudiera abrazar a su bebe despues de dias sin verlo y peor, recibir una paliza por ello y sus malas caras por el par de dias que estuvo en casa. Afortunadamente Ryou podía respirar un poco ya que su Alfa se habia largado a otro viaje, dejando a sus dos cachorros con el... No sin antes claro darle el "regalo" de despedida que le dejo adolorido donde estaba sin razón aparente, daba gracias a los dioses que Kaiten estaba en sus estudios y Hachiru estaba visitando a la amable anciana Omega que tenian por vecina.

De verdad que no esperaba que ninguno de sus hijos llegara ahora o tendria que sacar fuerza de donde no tenia para aparentar estar bien frente a ellos, aunque tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo... Las clases debian estar por terminar y debia recomponerse pronto.

Con ese pensamiento en mente gimió y se movio lentamente hasta levantar la camisa para ver el daño - _si... Justo como lo pensaba..._ \- se dijo a si mismo mirando con tristeza como toda la parte de sus costillas se veía entre morada y roja.

No queria levantarse para nada, pero no mejoraria estando alli. Asi que se levanto con unos cuantos gemidos sufridos y tomo un paño lleno de hielo para ver si bajaba el daño con el - awww... Esto si... - Ryou detuvo sus palabras horrorizado cuando escucho la puerta ser tocada y el se mantenía en pie solo por el hielo y el meson de la cocina.

Mami! Akefia-san y Kasie-obachan te están invitando a tomar café y pastel! - allí estaba la voz ahogada de su pequeña desde afuera - ven! Mami!

V-Voy! - grito desde adentro, suspiro para si mismo y cerró los ojos mentalizándose - _podria rechazarles... Decirles que estoy ocupado y no puedo, si! Eso hare, saludare y me iré porque...... Porque debo cocinar! Si, ya casi es hora de almuerzo y Kasie-san deberia entenderme no?_

Ryou volvio a suspira y se saco se cambio de ropa lo mas rapido que pudo, afortunadamente el hielo habia adormecido un poco el dolor y podia disimular un poco mejor (... Ya estaba medianamente acostumbrado al dolor de todas maneras). Asi que sonriente como se habia acostumbrado a hacerlo salio de su casa y miro a su pequeña esperando en la puerta con un puchero - mami te tardaste! - regaño la chiquilla.

Perdon, estaba cambiandome de ropa - dijo Ryou mimando los cabellos de la niña, parpadeo algo sorprendido cuando miro a Akefia alli recostado de la pared junto a Hachiru - ..... Ehh... Sucedio algo?

No, acompañe a la enana para vigilarla... Imagine que si algo pasaba en los 15 metros que separan la casa de la viejita loca a la tuya a ti te daba un ataque - explico el moreno encogiendose de hombros - ademas venia a arrastrarte por si te negabas, Kasie dice que nunca sales de esta cueva que llamas casa y me imagino que debes estarte volviendo loco ya

Ryou parpadeo mirandole confundido - ... Deberia salir?

Que estupida pregunta es esa? Claro que deberias salir a hacer algo mas que cocinar y mantener esa cosa que llamas casa limpia, ni tus mocosos o esposo estan lisiados como para no poder mantener su propia casa limpia - gruño Akefia algo fastidiado.

Yo si ayudo a mama, pero Nii-san no - comento Hachiru con un ceño fruncido adorable - papa dice que no...

Hachiru - regaño ligeramente Ryou poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña

Y Akefia no tardo en poner su mano la de Ryou - No calles a la enana, que ya bastante ha hablado sobre la tonteria que dice su padre

El Omega se mordio el labio mirando la espada del moreno que se habia adelantado hacia la casa de la vecina, se quedo alli mirando a Hachiru que gritando libremente siguio al Alfa y por un segundo un estupido pensamiento le golpeo - _Hachiru esta demasiado avispada y no..._ \- bien Ryou se detuvo mientras una sensacion de horror le sacudia, el no seria igual a su madre...

No importaba que su Alfa dijera lo que dijera, si Hachiru salia Omega no le quitaria quien era ella, se lo habia prometido a si mismo! No deberia estar pensando cosas asi, Hachiru podria decir y hacer lo que quisiera... Ella no seria Omega! - oye lindura, estas bien? - pregunto Akefia de pronto sacandole de sus pensamientos.

Si, perdon... Estaba pensando en algo - murmuro Ryou con la mirada algo baja mientras se acercaba a la niña y le mimaba suavemente sus mechones azabaches, casi como disculpandose con ella por el pensamiento anterior - ... Akefia-san... Yo tengo cosas que hacer, podria saludar e irme? - pregunto el peliblanco sintiendo casi como si un siglo de agotamiento le golpeara.

No, tu no tienes nada mas que hacer que cocinar y exclavisarte alla dentro, si el mocoso tiene hambre que se aguante o se prepare algo... Es un Alfa grande y mandon no? - gruño el moreno abriendo la puerta de la casa de la anciana - asi que ven, comeras con nosotros y por una puta vez no cocinaras ni lavaras platos tu

Ryou estuvo a punto de chillar dolorido cuando Akefia le empujo juguetonamente por su lado herido, pero se contuvo y solo hizo una mueca de dolor que el Alfa miro extrañado... El no habia golpeado tan fuerte al Omega, le miro con suspicacia mientras entraba a la casa y saludaba a la anciana. Pensativo se sento en el mueble mientras el Omega hablaba con la señora mayor y la niña volvia a jugar, sin quitar su ceño fruncido se levanto, el podia estarse manteniendo al margen por respeto pero habia algo que el no iba a tolerar.

Aprovechando que Ryou estaba distraido con la anciana se posiciono del lado que el habia tocado anteriormente y levanto suavemente la camisa - eso te lo hizo el bastardo ese no? - pregunto furioso al ver el horrible moreton y escondiendo un gruñido mientras varias piezas comenzaban a encajar en su cabeza.

Ryou se timbro al instante que noto que Akefia habia visto el moreton, giro y miro al Alfa detras suyo que tenia una furia casi palpable con nerviosismo - q-que quieres d-decir...?

A mi no me mientas que ya se lo que te hace ese tipo, no soy imbesil y se que hay Alfa's que no deberían vivir sueltos - dijo Akefia con enojo mirandole.

... Akefia cariño, porque no te calmas e intentas hablar - murmuro la anciana al ver como parecia querer escapar del nerviosismo.

El moreno fruncio el ceño pero asintio respirando para tranquilizar un poco el enojo que sentía, no queria asustar a Ryou mas de lo que ya estaba - te voy a ayudar, no voy a dejar que ese tipo vuelva a ponerte las manos en...

Un ruidito les interrumpio y escucharon llegar a la pequeña que al parecer no se habia dado cuenta de nada - mami, papa esta llamando!

P-Pasamelo - pidio el peliblanco intentando sonreir y tomando telefono - M-Mochi Mo...

Donde demonios estas!? Acabo de llegar - Ryou sintio que su alma salio de su cuerpo en ese mismo instante al escuchar eso.

V-Voy, estoy e-en frente - el pobre Omega parecia a punto de un infarto del nerviosismo, porque entre Akefia y su Alfa que seguro estaba hecho un demonio le harian pasar una tarde patetica con seguridad.

Voy a ir contigo - gruño Akefia aun enojado pero manteniendolo a raya.

N-No! - chillo el pobre horrorizado y sin saber que queria, el solo sabia ahora mismo que debia salir de ese lugar y tambien que no queria volver a su hogar.

Ryou... - iba a regañar el moreno pero gruño para si mismo al ver como el Omega tomaba a su hija bastante confundida de la mano para salir del lugar.

Akefia, ve a ponerte cerca, si escuchas algo extraño no dudes en tumbar la puerta si es necesario - dijo Kasie bastante seria - y te los tres, te tres a Ryou-chan y a los dos cachorros

Por su parte Ryou no sabia lo que hacia, salio de aquel lugar donde se sentia sofocado y ahora miraba la entrada a su casa con dolor. De verdad que odiaba todo lo que le pasaba - Hachiru, perdon por traerte, podrias regresar? - murmuro recondando que habia tomado la mano de la niña para salir.

No se que pasa pero no voy a dejarte sola mama - dijo Hachiru bastante segura.

P-Pero... - las palabras de Ryou fueron detenidas cuando se abrio la puerta de enfrente para su horror.

Hazme el maldito favor de entrar - ohh, bien... Ryou sintio que estaba completamente jodido.

El Omega no pudo hacer nada para evitar obedecer la orden, sentia algo dentro de el que estaba luchando por evitarlo pero que aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte. La puerta se cerro detra de el y no tardo en sentir el primer golpe que le dejo gimiendo en una esquina - mama! - Ryou quiso morirse en ese mismo instante cuando escucho el jadeo asustado de su bebe que al parecer no le habia hecho caso en irse.

Porque lastimaste a mama!? - grito Hachiru bastante enojada y arrodillandose frente al Omega protectoramente.

Quítate cachorra - ordenó el Alfa, gruño furioso al ver que la pequeña le frunció el ceño sin obedecer - te dije que te quitaras - siseo el hombre y cometió el primero de los errores que cometería ese dia.

Ryou solo miro sin saber ni siquiera como se sentia el cuerpecito de su cachorra pegar contra la pared de atras por el golpe que la bestia esa le habia dado, se le olvido incluso que le dolía. Se levanto con sus instintos gimiendo con algo que aun no podia ubicar y soltando un ruidito que incomodo los instintos del Alfa tomo a la pequeña inconciente para ponerla en su regazo.

Omega, hazme el favor de venirte - ordenó el Alfa con un siseo enojado, vio como el cuerpo del peliblanco se timbro pero para su asombro siguio donde estaba sin soltar a la niña - Omega!

No pudo evitar dar dos pasos hacia atrás, la mirada vacía que le lanzaron junto al gruñido mezclado extrañamente con el gemido de miedo Omega fue suficiente para que su instinto se metiera en un lugar que no podia ubicar - Justo como hace unos dias - se dio cuenta y debio haber hecho lo de aquella vez, quedarse quieto y quisas no abria sucedido nada mas.

Pero no, el estaba con su orgullo herido y no dejaría que volviera a pasar, cometiendo el segundo error del dia - suelta a la cachorra y ven joder que te lo estoy ordenando

El cuerpo de Ryou esta vez no se inmuto, solto uno de esos extraños siseos mirandole directamente. El debió haber captado lo que era una advertencia cuando se la daban, pero cometió el ultimo error del dia y ese fue creer que podría con el Omega en ese estado. El peliblanco se levantó sin dejar de mirarlo y el se abalanzo buscando volver a dejarlo en el suelo, pero para su sorpresa fue el quien termino en el suelo con el Omega manteniendo con sus manos alrededor de su cuello...

Porque los Alfas debían aprender algo muy importante, un Omega era madre antes que Omega y con el cachorro del Omega no te metas si quieres mantener tu sangre donde debería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> Hasta la próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores lindos, espero que estén listos para este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

Quizás Akefia si había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para preguntarse si estaba bien o no meterse en los problemas de Ryou, era hasta sensato hacerlo... Era su vecino nada mas y aunque podria ser que le agradara mas de lo que deberia eso no le daba el derecho a entrometerse.

  
Claro, pronto olvido ese pensamiento al recordar el horrible y seguramente doloroso moreton que tenia el pobre Omega. El no permitiria que ese tipo siguiera lastimando al chico, lo que nunca espero es la escena que se encontro cuando abrio la puerta. Es que era tan bizarro ver a un delicado Omega como Ryou estar apretando tan fuerte la garganta del Alfa que ya podia ver su cara morada, mas raro aun es que no importaba cuanto el tipo pataleara... El Omega estaba firmemente sobre el.

  
Y el queria intervernir, si que lo queria. Pero su instinto gritaba en abvertencia de que no debia meterse con el Omega, que se alejara de alli y el siendo un Alfa puro estaba mas conectado a sus instintos que cualquier otro Alfa. Miro con una mueca al tipo perdiendo fuerzas y aunque una parte de el sabia que se lo merecia, tambien sabia que tenia que detener a Ryou ahora - Ryou, precioso podrias dejarlo? Te ayudare... - intento desde la puerta.

  
Bien, Ryou le ignoro asi que si debía ir hasta alli. Asi que haciendo caso o miso de su instinto se adelanto un poco e intento levantar al Omega de encima del hombre suavemente - Ry cariño... Vas a matarle

  
 **El lastimó a MI cachorro** \- siseo el Omega hecho una furia y quitándose las manos de Akefia de encima para volver a tomar al Alfa debajo suyo.

  
Aunque Akefia le dio al hombre el tiempo suficiente para alejarse un poco y salir del rango del Omega, Ryou solto un chillido enojado por que su presa estaba libre y miro a un Akefia algo congelado en su lugar con molestia antes de volver a tomar a su cachorra protectoramente contra su cuerpo.

  
Akefia miro a la niña y gruño mirando al Alfa que respiraba pesadamente - que mierda le hiciste a la enana!? - reclamo preguntandose porque no dejo que el Omega acabara con la vida del tipo.

S-Se puede saber quien demonios e-eres tu? - pregunto el pelinegro humillado y aun buscando recuperar el aliento, no necesitaba verse el cuello para saber que estaba azul tirando a violeta.

  
Ambos Alfas tuvieron que slienciarse cuando el Omega les siseo enojado, al parecer ni escucharles queria. Estupidamente el Alfa pelinegro se adelanto hacia el Omega agazapado - t-tu! Después de t-todo lo que hice por t-ti...!

  
Honestamente, Akefia se preguntaba que clase de imbesil era el tipo. Que sus instintos no le gritaban que debia largarse de ese lugar? Demonios, podia imaginarse a Ryou con un par de orejas felinas apretadas contra su craneo y la cola detras de el moviendose con irritacion; no era raro que sus instintos gritaran que se largara de ese lugar y esperara a que la ira del Omega bajara.

  
Akefia tuvo que intentar detener de nuevo a Ryou luchando contra si mismo, el imbécil habia dado un par de pasos mas de los que seguramente al menor le gustaron y se gano tener al Omega de nuevo buscando su sangre. Y esta vez mas agresivamente, ya que no solo le estaba asfixiando si no que parecia querer arrancarle la garganta con las uñas.

Akefia logro medio levantar al Omega, pero le solto con un siseo cuando Ryou mordio su brazo con la fuerza suficiente para sacarle sangre y se lanzo de nuevo sobre su Alfa - mierda... Esto se esta poniendo demasiado feo para mi gusto

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Bien... Que demonios haremos con tu cachorro que ahora me quiere de mama!? - pregunto Yugi cruzando sus brazos lleno de frustracion.

... No se, me vas a preguntar a mi!? - dijo Atem nervioso y sin saber que hacer - y Jasen se notaba decidido, mi hijo es tristemente terco y no creo que deje el tema pronto

  
Y yo me sentiria fatal si rompo los sentimientos de ese cachorro dejandole, ya bastante ha sufrido con todo el problema tuyo con tu ex - se dijo Yugi a si mismo con sufrimiento - entonces... Que hacemos?

Lo unico que se me ocurre es seguir como estamos hasta ahora, yo le cuido y soy su "mama" hasta que crezca un poco mas, asi le podremos explicar mejor... - Yugi suspiro sabiendo que necesitaba ir donde su psicologa pronto o se volvería loco con todo esto - si a ti te parece claro...

Atem asintio no muy seguro - Si estas bien tu con eso, por mi no hay problema

Bien, ahora voy a despertar a Jasen de su siesta tu deberías regresar a la oficina - ordenó Yugi cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

  
Bueno... Esto es raro, Yugi ya parece hasta mi pareja real - pensó Atem medianamente divertido y es que ahora era que se daba cuenta era cierto, Yugi siempre mantenia su casa bien e incluso le cuidaba a el mismo a veces.

  
Yugi de verdad que era un Omega de ensueño, Atem no había esperado estar pensando en esto en este momento pero era cierto... El tricolor era una persona espectacular que cualquiera mataría por conocer. Además de ser una persona agradable, Atem se encontraba gustando de Omega cada vez mas, quizas Yugi se convertiria en la madre real del pequeño si la cosa iba como iba.

  
.... O si Yugi aceptaba que era la otra cosa.

* * *

_Regresando..._

Akefia no podia entender como dos Alfas junto con su ayuda fue que pudieron tranquilizar al Omega furioso, carajo si que agradecia a Kasie por la brillante idea de llamar ayuda para controlar la desastrosa situacion - tu! Que sabes de lo que ocurrio? No es que necesite mucho para reconstruir la escena, pero si quiero saber los detalles

  
El moreno miro a la rubia que llego junto a los dos oficiales de seguridad para apaciguar a Ryou, Mai se llamaba si mal no recordaba y segun ella era la que enviaban para solucionar estos desastres - ehh... Yo soy turista, estoy aqui porque aprecio a Ryou y queria ayudarle, aunque creo que el se enojo porque lastimo a su cachorra

  
Si, un medico ya la esta revisando y afortunadamente esta vez si llegamos a tiempo para salvar a la pequeña - dijo Mai señalando una de las ambulancias que habian venido con ella, eran dos, una cargaba a la cachorra y a un Ryou sedado para que dejara de intentar matar a quien sea se acercaba a a niña... La otra llevaba al Alfa de Ryou que mas estropeado no pudo haber quedado - no quiero lidiar con otro Omega destrozado

  
Ya has tenido casos como estos? - pregunto Akefia curioso, el mismo tenia varios arañasos y mordiscos de la "fiera".

  
Un par, es muy raro que un Omega se ponga en este estado... Aunque he notado que es cuando sus cachorros estan en peligro, un Omega es madre antes que cualquier otra cosa y el impulso por proteger a su cria puede incluso superar el instinto que tienen ellos por obedecer a sus Alfas - explico la rubia con el ceño fruncido - de alli que se este dando ultimamente un proyecto de ley para que los cachorros sean intocables incluso por sus progenitores, a ninguno de los Altos mandos les hace gracia saber que hay Omegas que pueden patearles el tracero

  
Akefia asintio, el como abogado habia escuchado sobre eso y le habia alegrado ya que le daba a los Omegas un poco mas de propiedad por decirlo de una forma sobre sus crias. Anterioremente el cachorro era del Alfa y punto, cosa que no le parecía ya que el que sufria por tenerlos era el Omega - oye... Que pasara con Ryou? - pregunto preocupado por el Omega.

  
Mira... Eso no lo se, el par anterior que he procesado fue relativamente facil... - respondió Mai mordiendose el labio - pero fue porque en uno el cachorro no se salvo y en el otro aun no habia dado a luz, perdio al crio lo que me hizo sentir horrible... - la mujer nego despues de un pequeño silencio - lo complicado aqui son las crias, mejor acompañame... Te explicare mejor en el camino, tenemos tres personas por llevar al hospital

* * *

Lejos de allí..

  
Y.... - intento comenzar Marik con un ligero puchero al rubio que no le habia dirigido la palabra para mas de lo necesario, le van a disculpar pero queria por lo menos discutir con el Beta! - no voy a ir a la reunión!

No vayas entonces, no soy tu madre para decir donde iras y donde no iras - murmuro Malik con aburrimiento mientras miraba unos papeles en su asiento.

  
..... Me disculpe, se supone que cuando uno se disculpa el otro hace las pases y olvidas lo que sucedió - murmuro enfurruñado el Alfa.

  
Resulta que nada es tan fácil en esta vida, te disculpas y uno te perdona pero nunca olvida en su totalidad lo que sucedio, siempre guardara cierto grado de recelo - explico Malik mirandole serio - intentaste controlarme y eso no lo voy a olvidar, te perdone para llevar la fiesta en paz pero no significa que regresarimos a seguir igual a como estábamos

  
Malik! No seas malvado, me divierte discutir y hablar contigo - gimio Marik apoyando su cabeza sobre el escritorio para ver al otro desde abajo con un puchero - vamos! No lo volveré a hacer, tampoco es que sea suicida para intentarlo... Casi no me matas!

  
Malik no pudo evitar reír ligeramente ante eso - nadie te mandó

  
Marik agrando su puchero y se enfurruño aun mas sobre su escritorio para risa de Malik, duraron un rato asi... El Alfa haciendo berrinche y el otro ignorandole mientras terminaba de revisar los documentos hasta que suspiro - ya termine con esto, vamos a ir o no a la reunión?

No tengo nada de ganas, mejor vamos a otro lugar - respondio Marik con una sonrisa desviada que no le dio buena espina a Malik - ven, yo invito!

  
A donde? Si no me dices a donde puedes ir tu solo y perderte por alli - dijo Malik con el ceño fruncido.

El mas grande rodo los ojos fastidiado - Si seras...! Vamos por un puto trago, yo invito y no acepto un no por respuesta

  
.... Realmente podria negarme, pero no lo hago porque tu invitaras todo lo que yo quiera no? - pregunto Malik con una sonrisa mucho mas desviada que la Marik de hace un momento.

  
Claroo~ - asintio el mayor divertido - entonces vamos? Un trago siempre es mejor que una disculpa para hacer borron y cuenta nueva - Malik nego con la cabeza divertido pero aun así asintio siguiendo al mayor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 hasta aqui llegue por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una próxima vez!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis mis amores bellos, como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap!  
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Akefia miro incomodo la oficina de la mujer donde habia sido arrojado, ella se habia largado a quien sabe donde para hacer quien sabe que y le dejo alli abandonado. El queria saber que iba a suceder con el pobre Omega que no tenia culpa de nada joder, estar aqui tirado no ayudaria nada!

  
Miro alrededor buscando algo con que distraerse y pronto encontro un par de carpetas sobre el escritorio de a rubia, curioso y contra su buen juicio las tomo para revisar que tenían - Yugi y Malik - leyo las etiquetas de ambas rapidamente y luego las abrio mirando las fotos de un par de Omegas que parecían haber sido sacados del infierno.

  
No te hacia por ser alguien que revisara las cosas ajenas - gruño una voz bromista y las carpetas cayeron de las manos de un moreno avergonzado - quieres saber quienes son?

  
..... Ehh... Supongo, se ven tristes - murmuró Akefia sonrojado.

  
Claro que se ven tristes, no importa cuanto lucharon ninguno pudo defender a sus cachorros de las bestias que tenían por Alfas - comento Mai terminando de entrar y recogiendo las carpetas con ayuda de Akefia - Malik estaba en cinta cuando su Alfa se volvió loco de celos quien sabe porque, el tipo ya era una bestia agresiva y el ya estaba arto... Cuando golpeo su vientre en la ultima paliza que pudo darle fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Malik se arto y aqui entre nos... Me alegro que el si lograra cargarse al tipo

  
Cosa mala, su padre era tan bastardo como su Alfa y nunca quiso apoyarle después de eso, asi que la lindura saco un caracter de perros de no se donde y lucho contra no se cuantos para que le dejaran en paz - mientras hablaba Mai se sento del otro lado del escritorio - el gobierno quería someterle y casarle con otro Alfa, pero después de su padre y su Alfa Malik ya estaba curado contra la voz... Fue muy divertido ver como Malik los mando al demonio con coloridas palabras, al final quedaron en empate y Malik vive como Beta para que sea mas fácil supongo...

  
.... Como un Omega se cura contra la voz? - pregunto Akefia confundido.

  
No es curarse como tal, mira los Omegas tienen un instinto arraigado dentro de ellos de obedecer... Pero segun Rebeca, la psicologa que ve a los chicos, ese instinto puede ser pasado por alto si otro mas fuerte entra en juego - explico Mai suspirando - y nada es mas fuerte en un Omega que el impulso de proteger a sus cachorros, eso fue lo que paso con ambos... La verdad se cree que siguieran viviendo en el infierno en el que vivían si no fuera porque sus cachorros salieron perjudicados, eso fue lo que volvio loco a sus instintos y les ayudo

  
Akefia asintio entendiendo y despues de un rato pregunto cohibido - .... Ryou como esta?

  
No te preocupes por el, fisicamente esta bien y espero estara mentalmente mejor que los otros ya que la niña solo sufrio un fuerte golpe, incluso ya esta despierta y esperando que su madre despierte del medicamento - respondio Mai aunque su expresion no era tan buena y averiguo el porque - ... El Alfa es quien esta armando revuelo, ya le dije que debia quitar su marca del Omega pero fue nula su atencion, esta que ese es su Omega y quien sabe que tonterias... Tu que tienes que ver en todo esto por cierto?

... Eh... Soy algo asi como el metiche vecino, me cae bien Ryou y estaba preocupado porque le vi lastimado... Pero mas de alli no soy nada - murmuro el moreno algo avergonzado.

  
Y yo pensando que eras pariente de el o algo asi, si ese es el caso voy a pedirte que te alejes un poco de caso.... De verdad que no quiero complicarle la vida al chico y si esta cerca para cuando los del gobierno lleguen seguro que te piden lo marques tu, a ellos no le importa mucho lo que quieran los Omegas, solo mantenerse en el poder - dijo Mai seria y despues de alli Akefia no pudo hacer mas que pedirle a los dioses que ayudaran a Ryou en todo este desastre.  
  


* * *

_Con Malik_...  
  


  
Joder, quien me dijo que volverme loco con el licor era buena idea? - gimio el rubio en su cama con un dolor de cabeza increible - aww... Seguro que Yugi me regañaria si supiera que me embriague junto a un Alfa, en que demonios pensaba...? Ah si! No pense mucho entre copa y copa, a proposito... Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que sucedio...

Escucho un maullido enojado y Malik miro confundido a una de sus "hijas" rondando la cama como enojada - ahora que te sucede bebe?

Mau! - y alli estaba, el maullido exigente y... Celoso? Porque demonios su bebe iba a estar celosa?

Malik aun sin entender siguio a la felina que parecio querer mostrarle algo, llegaron a la sala y se horrorizo cuando miro a Marik semidesnudo e inconciente en medio de la sala. Asi que esa era la razon de los celos de su bebe, bueno bebes porque podia notar a la otra felina rondar al alfa con ganas de hacerle alguna maldad. Ahora la pregunta que martirizaba la mente de Malik era, que carajos hacia su jefe en semejantes fachas y en su casa!?

Aww... Carajo, no vuelvo a tomar - gimio una voz sufrida y Malik tuvo un pre-infarto al ver al Alfa despertar - esta vez si, lo juro... No es justo este dolor de cabeza

Marik termino de abrir sus ojos y luego los cerro sin querer despertar - Malik, estas despierto...?

Ohh... Asi que el Alfa sabia donde estaba y a Malik no le gusto eso por alguna razon - .... Que carajos haces tu aqui!? - chillo sin importarle que su cabeza pareciera que explotaría.

Eres pendejo o que? Me duele la cabeza y a ti solo se te ocurre lanzar semejante grito - gimió Marik entreabriendo un ojo en su direccion - me quede a dormir aqui, tu mismo me diste permiso

.... Que yo hice que!? - bien, Malik nunca habia estado mas horrizado de si mismo que ahora - eso es falso, yo no pude...

Si lo hiciste, salimos del Bar y estabamos lo suficientemente borrachos como para que manejar fuera sido un suicidio, asi que dijiste que dormiriamos en tu casa - gruño Marik con expresion de dolor, seguro su cabeza latia igual que la de Malik - cai inconciente aqui ya que un cierto mocoso me dijo que aqui en la alfombra para no contaminar sus muebles, eres casi tan bastardo como yo lo sabias?

Esta bien... Eso no sonaba tan grave como Malik lo penso en un principio, pero aun asi quedaba un detalle extraño - .... Y que haces desnudo?

Te dije que no puedo dormir en mas que ropa interior y te valio verga, tambien puede ser que estabas lo suficientemente alcoholizado como para reirte de una mosca pasar - respondio el Alfa aburrido - lo que sea, se acabo el interrogatorio? Quiero dormir carajo... Aunque un analgesico tambien seria bueno, dime que tienes algo y te amare por siempre

Te lo daré con tal de que te vistas carajo! - chillo Malik sintiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, se estaba controlando pero habia un limite en lo que su instinto podia tolerar y Marik estaba como queria el desgraciado.

Cual es tu drama? Ni que tuviera algo que te atrajera - murmuro Marik aburrido y acurrucandose sobre la alfombra, no parecia tener ganas de ponerse algo mas que los calzones que llevaba en algún momento pronto - en un rato pido un desayuno por delivery para los dos, pero busca ese medicamento joder que la cabeza me va a explotar...

Me va a explotar otra cosa a mi de seguir asi!! Porque carajos tienes que estar tan bueno, demonios no he visto Alfa con mas musculos y... Alto hay Malik, eres un Beta! B-E-T-A, asi que no debes andar mirandole los musculos al Alfa que es tu jefe! - se grito a si mismo con horror mientras iba a la cocina por pastillas para la migraña, cualquier cosa con tal de dejar de mirar el cuerpo apetecible desparramado en su alfombra - el cabron que me violo yo no se cuantas veces no estaba tan bueno, mierda deja de pensar! Necesito helado y un golpe de Yugi

El rubio menor regreso con una pastilla y un vaso de agua que entrego al Alfa buscando mirar lo menos posible todo lo que habia frente de el, algo dificil cuando estaba casi arrodillado sobre el mayor - estas actuando extraño Malik, sucede algo?

Nada! - chillo el pobre abochornado de mirar el pecho de muy cerca y en todo su explendor, Marik se habia sentado y sip... Aun estaba en calzones el desvergonzado, de verdad que Malik lamentaba que el unico Alfa que habia visto en estas fachas lo odiaba con toda su alma, nada lo habia preparado para algo como esto.

Más despierto Marik suspiro y al instante parpadeo confundido al sentir el aroma dulzón que comenzaba a rodearle, se le hacia conocido y pensandolo unos segundos recordó a la otra vez que estuvo en esta casa... Pero ahora estaba seguro que no habia un Omega cerca, fruncio el ceño y aprovechando que Malik estaba extrañamente distraído olfateo cerca de su cuello y se alejo de un tiro sintiendo a sus instintos ronronear - eres un Omega Malik...

El pobre rubio se congelo en su lugar, esa no era una pregunta que podia negar y decir que estaba loco, esa era una afirmacion y estaba completamente jodido. Normalmente se bañaba bien cada cierto tiempo y se colocaba una locion que neutralizaba su aroma, ahora mismo por obvias razones no habia tenido tiempo de hacer nada de eso...

Eres un Omega Malik - gruño Marik con el ceño fruncido - me engañaste, despues de todo el drama que armas a diario por cosas que hago y eres tu el que me has estado engañando todo este tiempo...

... Malik no esperaba eso - tengo mis razones, no es tu problema si soy Beta o Omega y ademas... Soy Beta

No, no lo eres - dijo Marik con algo de fuerza - no se que clase de problema tengas con tu raza y en este momento no me importa, Malik en el maldito momento en que conseguiste una disculpa mía fue porque te consideraba un amigo con el que me gusta pasar tiempo... Realmente no iba a hacerte nada si fueras sido sincero, a mi no me importa tu raza, me importabas tu

Para ti es facil decirlo, eres un maldito Alfa y siempre has podido hacer lo que se te da la gana, nunca has tenido que doblegarte aunque no lo quieras y seguir sonriendo porque tu dueño practicamente lo quiere asi - siseo Malik mirando con enojo al otro - esperabas que llegara un dia y dijera, mira tu asistente es un debil Omega! Debia ser sincero contigo y si quieres violarme adelante tambien, soy Omega y estoy dispuesto a eso no?

El engaño te hace mas debil que el hecho de ser Omega lo sabias? La vida de un Omega es dificil lo se, mi madre tuvo que valerse por si misma luego de que mi padre se matara por "error" intentando lastimarla a ella... Bueno, tanto como ser empujado por las escaleras podría ser considerado un error - conto Marik con molestia - y sola consiguió sacarme adelante, no te digo que fue facil porque bastante hambre y dolor pasamos pero ella nunca dejo de ser quien era, ella hasta el final de sus dias dijo orgullosamente que era una Omega y ni todas las penurias del mundo le quitaron eso

Y como lo hizo si se puede saber? Ni siquiera puedes alquilar un sitio decente siendo Omega - reclamo Malik con rencor.

El mundo no lo hace facil, pero tu le das la vuelta, mi madre se hizo amiga de varios Alfas decentes que aunque no lo creas si lo hay y ellos la ayudaron - respondio el mayor serio - no porque querian cogersela, si no porque la apreciaban y ella les ayudaba... A veces cocinando, otras cuidado sus hijos e incluso a veces les ayudaba por debajo de la mesa en sus trabajos y por eso le pagaban...

  
Marik le lanzó una mirada enojada - No deberias tener problemas de decir que eres Omega, que clase de personas crees que soy para que digas que te violare a penas lo sepa?

Malik tuvo la decensia de girar la mirada avergonzado - y-yo.... No se, s-solo...

Mira, no se que te ha pasado pero organiza tus ideas y reconsidera todo hasta ahora - pidió Marik despues de un rato de silencio - no es mi problema tus engaños, me enoje porque no me gustan las mentiras... Si has visto soy brutalmente directo y sincero, asi que espero lo sean conmigo y eso me gusto de ti... Nunca temiste decirme las cosas claras

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada despues de eso, simplemente miraron una esquina de la habitacion hasta que Malik miro de reojo a un Marik aun en calzones - y penser que acabamos de tener una seria charla - penso el Omega sin saber si reirse o suspirar - ... Ahora que sabes que soy Omega, podria vestirte?

Naaa.... Tengo calor y se que te gusta lo que ves, me mentiste asi que te aguantas - y Marik no tuvo nada de vergüenza en acostarse estirado, monstrando todos sus pectorales al sonrojado Omega.

Malik le miro feo a lo que el otro se rio - Eres un...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una próxima vez :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen dia mis amores lindos, como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Atem se pregunto que cambio dentro de el para que despues de decirse asi mismo que habia terminado con eso del amor y las relaciones ahora se encontraba soñando despierto con la niñera de su hijo (que porcierto habia sido adoptada como madre por ese mismo), definitivamente que no entendia a veces de que iba esto de los sentimientos.

El moreno suspiro por enesima vez ese dia mientras prestaba nula atencion a la reunion que se suponia era importante, pero como prestarle atencion cuando su cabeza estaba metida en ojos amatistas y caritas adorables. Ahora que lo pensaba Yugi se le hacia tan tierno como un panda bebe, con esos ojos tan grandes y enmarcados con unas delicadas pestañas... - _sip, eres un panda adorable y lindo... Mi panda adorable y lindo, Jasen-chan te adora y seguro que..._

... Señor, la reunion acabo hace como 5 min y ya todos se fueron.... Usted no piensa salir? - pregunto su secretaria con cautela.

Mierda... Si que se habia perdido en sus pensamientos, ya seguro que parecio pendejo toda la reunion... Seguro no dejo de sonreir pendejamente y suspirar como niña - si, perdon estaba pensando en algunas cosas importantes en referencia a lo hablado - mejor se hacia el inteligente, con suerte al menos la Beta no habia notado su cara de pendejo.

Claro señor~ desea las notas que tome de lo que hablaron en la reunion? Digo para que piense mejor sus propuestas - Atem agacho la mirada derrotado, la mujer si habia visto su cara de pendejo y con lo anterior quedo peor.

... Dime que no fue tan obvio que estaba distraido? - gimio Atem con sufrimiento.

La Beta sonrio amablemente - Para nada~ no se preocupe que nadie mas que todos los que asistieron a la reunion se dieron cuenta

Eres un ser cruel y despiadado, asi eres con tus hijos - gruño Atem mientras se levantaba de su lugar - una horrible, horrible persona...

Con eso nuestro pobre Alfa se levanto enfurruñado con las risas divertidad de la Beta de fondo, su bebe seguro seria mas tierno con el y Yugi le estaria esperando con comida - .... Joder ya parece mi Omega y no lo es, esto es un horrible truco de los dioses... - gimio sentado en el asiento de su auto - No puedo creer esto, me gusta Yugi y ahora que carajos hago?

 _Pues cortejalo y hazlo tuyo pendejo, nada pierdes con seguir tus sentimientos_ \- y alli estaba, esa vocesita fastidiosa que le decia cosas que no sabia si eran buenas, malas o una metida de pata total.

Yugi no parece querer una pareja, no se que le habra hecho su anterior esposo pero fue suficiente como para que no quisiera mas de eso - se recordo Atem a si mismo con fastidio - no se como tomara si yo comienzo a darle señales raras... Pero se que me arrepentire si no hago el intento siquiera de algo serio con el y si logro convencerle? Seguro que Jasen sera feliz con que Yugi sea su madre de verdad y mas si le damos hermanitos...

Bien, Atem se estaba yendo mas lejos de lo que deberia. Gimio para si mismo cuando su "amable" cabeza genero la imagen del Omega con una tierna pancita de embarazo - joder... Estoy ridiculamente enamorado y lo mejor, libre para intentar algo... Dioses si ustedes permitieron esto mas les vale hecharme una mano con esta tarea

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Ya habian pasado un par de dias y Akefia estaba que se subia por las paredes de los nervios, no habia visto a Ryou desde todo el insidente y tenia un mal presentimiento al respecto. Realmente queria saber que habia sucedido con aquel adorable chico que se habia metido debajo de su piel mas profundo de lo que esperaba...

Por ello cuando una tarde miro como estacionaba el auto que recordaba era de Mai en el lado de Ryou y vio a la razon de sus preocupaciones bajarse de el sintio como si su alma regresara a su cuerpo, aunque luego volvio la preocupacion cuando noto la expresion llorosa y sufrida que llevaba el chico.... Joder incluso Hachiru que estaba junto al Omega con un vendaje en su cabecita parecia triste y a punto de llorar.

Fue lo suficientemente prudente como para esperar que Mai se fuera y Ryou entrara a su casa para salir de la suya en un segundo, debia agradecer a la viejita loca por enseñarle a chismear por la ventana... Era una habilidad bastante util para este momento. Dudo un poco de pie frente de la entrada de la casa de su vecino lindo, todo estaba en un silencio que no le gustaba... Pronto se encontro tocando con la preocupacion superando todo lo demas, se quedo alli un largo rato esperando sin que el Omega saliera de ese lugar.

Ryou cariño, se que estas alli... - dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que el Omega escuchara - soy Akefia, puedo hablar contigo...?

Nada, Ryou no respondio para nada - estoy preocupado sabes? Yo quiero saber si estas bien...

Unos segundos mas pasaron que para Akefia fueron horas, dio un ligero brinco cuando la puerta se abrio y miro la cara del Omega medio asomada. El corazon se le retorcio cuando miro los ojos hinchados y humedos - ..... A-Akefia-san, logre d-dormir a H-Hachiru... P-Podria no hacer R-Ruido?

Lo siento mucho, solo queria ver como estabas... Estaba muy preocupado por ti - murmuro el moreno mordiendose el labio - ... Quieres hablar...?

No se, yo solo... - Ryou se detuvo y parecio que estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo para sufrimiento de Akefia - .... V-Ven, pasa p-pero no hagas m-mucho ruido...

El moreno asintio y entro mirando que aun estaba el desastre que habia quedado, al parecer Ryou no habia tenido nada de ganas de levantar siquiera los adornos para dejarlos en su lugar. No dio mas que unos pocos pasos dentro, no sabia que demonios hacer a partir de ahora. Miro con sentimiento como un Ryou bastante deprimido camino hasta el sofa hecho a un lado y simplemente lanzo alli con un cojin apretado fuertemente contra su pecho.

Sintiendose mal y fuera de lugar Akefia dio un suspiro tembloroso, debia hacer algo para eliminar la tristeza que parecia cubrir al menor - Ryou, porque estas asi..? - pregunto suavemente mientras se sentaba en el espacio que quedo en el sofa, el Omega era pequeño y encogido como estaba sobraba bastante espacio.

Mai consiguio que mi Alfa quitara la marca sobre mi - murmuro Ryou con voz queda y tristona.

Bueno... Para Akefia esa no era una mala noticia, aunque sabia que los Omegas la pasaban bastante mal cuando la marca les era retirada... Pero aun asi Ryou no deberia estar tan deprimido, nunca le parecio que tuviera conexion con el bastardo agresivo - ... El no queria, queria seguir haciendome la vida imposible - continuo Ryou algo ido - ... Pero el alto mando del gobierno le dijo que tenia que hacerlo, que ya no podia quedarse conmigo o me volveria _incontrolable_ como otro caso que ya tenian entre manos...

Las ultimas palabras las escupio como si todavia pudiera sentir la molestia que le causaban y Akefia no lo culpaba - ... Asi que sin muchas opciones el lo hizo pero...

La voz de Ryou quebro como si lo siguiente le estuviera rompiendo por dentro - ... Se llevo a-a mi Bebe, d-dijo que ese era su cachorro y s-su heredero... Y los Altos m-mandos accedieron, q-que un Omega no podia h-hacerse cargo de un chachorro d-de Alfa, m-me quitaron a Kaiten... Jamas v-voy a volver a-a ver a m-mi hijo... - y los llantos que al parecer anteriormente sucedian volvieron con mas fuerza ante un Akefia congelado.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Malik tuvo un par dias para pensar (y ahogarse en helado) antes de mandar a la mierda todo, vestirse y ir a hablar con la razon de sus dolores de cabeza desde hace tiempo - Marik.... Perdon por haberte mentido es que...

No necesitas explicarte, se que para los Omegas es dificil todo y puedo entender en parte porque lo hiciste - corto Marik con una vos que Malik nunca le habia escuchado hablar... Parecia incluso suave y tranquila - estuve molesto en el momento, pero pensando lo con cabeza fria me di cuenta que no se por o que has pasado ni lo que te llevo a tomar esas decisiones, asi que no tengo el derecho para meterme en tu vida

Y-Yo... - a la mierda, desde cuando la fiera que era el se ponia sentimental por unas cuantas palabras? - y-yo... Gracias s-supongo, pero no se lo diras a nadie verdad...?

No, es muy tu problema si quieres seguir engañando al mundo - respondio Marik encogiendose de hombros despreocupado - nada gano con decirle a alguien que no eres un Beta, no niego que es un buen material de chantaje.... Ohh! No habia pensado en eso, Malik estas jodido!

Eso ultimo sono a broma aunque al rubio menor no le gusto mucho - puuf! Eres un imbesil, puedo seguir trabajando aqui no? Necesito dinero y tu pagas bien

Marik se rio socarronamente - Claro! No voy a correrte porque seas Omega, aunque dejame decirte que ese no es el vocabulario de una criatura fragil como...

Tuvo que callarse y agachar su cabeza ante el adorno que fue arrojado a su frente - vuelves a decirme fragil y te saco un ojo - gruño Malik enfurruñado, sabia que Marik estaba molestandole nada mas pero aun no le agradaba.

Carajo, deja de ser tan sencible que te estoy jodiendo - dijo Marik mirando lo que anteriomente habia sido un bonito adorno vuelto trizas detras de el - me ha quedado claro que de debil no tienes ni un pelo, todavia tengo las cicatrices de la lucha contra la "fiera salvaje", joder ese dia todos mis conocidos pensaron que me cai en la jaula de un tigre o algo asi

Hump! Te lo tenias merecido - gruño el menor con un puchero - seguimos igual no?

Sip, aunque ahora que se que eres Omega te hare salir conmigo mas amenudo - asintio Marik divertido - prefiero tener amigos Omegas que Alfas, con los Alfas discutir es una cosa segura... Contigo no es que no discuta, pero me pareces una lindura... Ahora ya entiendo! Eres Omega, por eso es que me caes tan bien

Malik le miro con el seño fruncido - No voy a salir contigo

Tsk! No seas tonto, en plan de amigos que quieren joder o bailar, si quieres arrastrate a otro amigo para que nos divirtamos y tu te sientas seguro no tengo ningun problema... Es mas, yo pago - Marik sabia que necesitaba a una niñera, no sabia lo que era la moderacion y aunque Malik tampoco parecia conocerla confiaba en que si se arrastrara a alguien que la tuviera.

Esta bien, pero solo de amigos y podemos pedir lo que se nos de la gana - accedio Malik con picardia.

Claro, soy el Alfa no? - asintio Marik sin problemas, dudaba mucho que un par de chicos pidieran mas de lo que podia pagar... Muchas veces podia comprar el lugar junto con todo lo que habia dentro.

Alli dentro de la oficina de Marik ambos se rieron de forma complice, sin darse cuenta de que estaban iniciando algo que quizas no era lo que querian en ese momento pero si lo que el destino queria para ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, hasta aqui llego!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una próxima vez! :3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen dia a todos mis amados lectores! Como estan pasando este inicio del mes más bonito del año? (además de Febrero porque cumplo yo claro :p)
> 
> Aqui les traje este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

C-Como....? - pregunto Akefia aun sin saber como reaccionar.

Cierto que nunca le cayo bien el mocoso, pero no podia siquiera comenzar a imaginar lo que significaba para una madre abnegada como Ryou eso - el se lo llevo! N-No pude hacer nada... - murmuro Ryou contra el cojin seguro no queriendo hacer demasiado ruido por la niña - s-solo consegui que m-me dejara e-esta casa por H-Hachiru, porque queria d-dejarnos en la calle..

Bien, si Akefia odiaba ya al tipo ahora solo queria destriparle... Que tan bastardo podia ser una persona? - s-se fue del P-Pais ayer, r-regreso a Inglaterra y-y se llevo a mi bebe... Me j-juro que no d-dejaria que K-Kaiten volviera a verme...!

El necesitaba encontrar su lengua nuevamente y ver como demonios le hacia para consolar al pobre - Ryou, cariño estoy seguro que algo puede hacerse... Te ayudare, soy abogado estoy seguro que algo puedo conseguir...

... De verdad!? - pregunto Ryou con sus ojitos brillando esperanzados - puedes devolverme a mi cachorro!?

Akefia no queria darle esperanzas vanas, viendo la cosa profesionalmente no era tan esperanzador el panorama. Segun la ley los cachorros eran de los Alfa's y si bien habia un proyecto de ley para darle mas poder a los Omegas sobre los hijos aun era eso, un proyecto que estaba sobre la mesa y a juzgar por lo cabezaduras que eran los del gobierno iba a tardar un poco en que se llevara a cabo - ehh... Bueno, puedo ver el caso y primero luchare para que tu Alfa te deje al menos verle, despues podria intentar que te lo dejen tener mas tiempo contigo y bueno... - el aire salio de los pulmones de Akefia al sentir el peso del Omega contra suyo.

Gracias Akefia-san, muchas gracias por esto... - murmuro el peliblanco contra su pecho y aun hipando por el llanto.

Akefia suspiro algo sonrojado, el calorcito de la bolita que era Ryou en su regazo era mas agradable de lo que esperaba. Envolvio los brazos alrededor de del cuerpo que se estremecia y suspiro de nuevo pidiendole a los dioses que de verdad logre cumplir aquello... No queria lidiar con Ryou deprimido y desepcionado. Se acomodo mejor en el mueble y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cabello del Omega, esperando calmarle mientras susurruba palabras tranquilizantes.

* * *

_Al dia siguiente..._

Hola cariño, soy Rebeca... Bienvenido a tu primera seccion de terapia, es un placer que llegaras temprano... No como los otros - lo ultimo lo murmuro para si misma aunque Ryou le escucho.

S-Supongo que el placer e-es mio - susurro el peliblanco mirando al suelo mientras se preguntaba porque habia venido a este lugar...

Ahh! Cierto, el gobierno le habia obligado para que le "ayudara" en sus problemas. A Ryou realmente le sonaba mas como si querian que el accediera a que un Alfa le marcara, pero no! Queria disfrutar la libertad que tenia, aunque sin su cachorro realmente le quitaba toda alegria al asunto. Incluso Ryou se encontraba algunas veces deseando devolver el tiempo y seguir soportando a su alfa con tal de tener a sus dos hijos cerca.

Quieres hablar de algo? Estoy aqui para ayudarte - dijo Rebeca al ver que la mente de Ryou se habia ido a otro lugar y sus ojos se apagaban deprimido - ya tengo algo de experiencia en casos como el tuyo y deberíamos en esta primera sesion comenzar a conocernos, Mai me envio tu caso pero es mejor que tu te desahogues

 _Si, desahogarme para que puedas comenzar a jugar con mi cabeza y acceda a todo lo que gobierno quiere_ \- penso Ryou mirando el suelo con amargura.

Rebeca puso mala cara al ver la nula cooperacion que tenia el otro, siempre tenian que tocarle los dificiles - creo que sera mejor si esperamos a los otros dos, ellos seguro te ayudan a entrar en confianza... No es por obligarte pero vamos a pasar tiempo juntos de ahora en adelante

Si, porque Ryou no podia tener una vida tranquila. El solo queria ir a acurrucarse con el cachorro que le quedaba y no volver a ver a nadie jamas, pero no! El tenia que venir por orden del gobierno hasta que ellos digan que ha sido "re-educado" - que se supone que tengo que hacer..? - pregunto Ryou con voz vacia, de verdad que solo queria irse con su hija.

Mira, se que debes estar pensando cualquier cosa sobre mi, pero nada es cierto - aseguro Rebeca seria - solo quiero ayudarte, no voy a decirte que debes ir a abrirte de piernas para conseguir la marca de un Alfa, no estoy con el gobierno... Solo quiero ayudarte con tu depresion, eso va a consumirte si no se trata desde ahora

... No voy a "jugar con tu cabeza" ni nada por el estilo, te lo aseguro - dijo Rebeca recordando la vez que Malik le habia gritado aquello, su nuevo paciente podia estar pensando algo por el estilo - te ayudare nada mas, pero si no te abres conmigo nunca voy a poder...

Llego lo mejor que hay en el mundo! - grito una voz socarrona abriendo la puerta de golpe y Rebeca no sabia si sonreir por la llegada o lanzarle su zapato a la cabeza por la entrada.

Malik, esta no es forma de entrar a mi consultorio - regaño la chica resignada a que no la escucharan - tenemos a un nuevo compañero entre nosotros y lo menos que quiero es que le asustes mas de lo que ya debe estar

Ohh! - exclamo el rubio notando a penas la figura silenciosa de Ryou - que te hicieron a ti?

Malik, esa no es forma de preguntarle algo asi! - regaño Rebeca frustrada, no queria repetir la escena de cuando Malik y Yugi se conocieron... Eso fue un desastre - pense que habias aprendido la leccion!!

Como te llamas? - pregunto Malik ignorando a Rebeca, si era sincero no queria estar aqui... Pero no venia y su vida se iba mas al demonio - soy Malik

.... Yo Ryou - se presento el peliblanco cohibido.

El rubio fruncio el ceño ante pa voz timida y apaga, joder que detestaba ver a un Omega asi! Tampoco es que estaba muy de humor para esto, acababa de mandar al demonio a su jefe (de nuevo) y todavia estaba enojado pero intentaba esconderlo - ahora que ya nos conocemos dime... Que te hicieron? Si quieres comienzo yo...

Rebeca ya no estaba tan feliz de que Malik estuviera aqui - Malik, callate antes de que...

El bastardo que tenia por Alfa me dio una paliza estando preñado por un ataque de celos, lo mate pero mi bebe tambien murio en mi vientre - comento Malik con sequedad e ignorando a la chica, casi como si no le importara mientras Ryou le miraba horrorizado - al alfa de Yugi... Ya lo conoceras pronto, es un amor por cierto... Como decia, al tipo que le enamoro para volverse un monstruo despues...

Malik, tienes ningun derecho de... - bien, Rebeca ya estaba preocupada, la expresion de Ryou era como si le estuvieran apuñalando.

Al tipo se le metio la idea de que Yugi le engañaba e incluso de que el cachorro de tres años que ambos tenian no era de el, asi que en una pelea no se le ocurrio otra cosa que lanzar al pobre niño por las escaleras de la casa donde vivian por que "no queria seguir mirando al asqueroso cachorro" - conto Malik sin mirar al peliblanco que parecia al borde del ataque - obviamente el bebe no soporto el golpe, debieron dejar que Yugi se cargara al tipo

Y Ryou por primera vez desde que conocio a Akefia le maldijo por no haberle dejado hacerle lo mismo a su Alfa, si el no existiera tuviera a su Kaiten en sus brazos y de paso fuera libre como ahora - _el tambien pudo haber matado a Hachiru, un poco mas fuerte y ella..._ \- Ryou sentia que iba a vomitar del solo pensamiento - _y mi Kaiten... Y si no le gusta algo de el? O hace algo que no quiera... Podria... El podría... Y yo..._

P-Perdon... - murmuro Ryou al borde de la histeria levantandose de golpe de donde estaba sentado para casi salir corriendo de alli.

Justo en ese momento fue que Malik se dio cuenta de que quizas no debio decir eso, miro la cara del peliblanco de reojo y quizo seguirle pero Rebeca fue mas rapida en darle tremendo zape - eres idiota!? Te estoy diciendo que te calles!!

Aww... Perdon!! No me di cuenta, voy por... - la puerta fue abierta y ambos vieron a Yugi parpadeando confundido.

... Que hizo ahora Malik? Y quien era el chico que parecia a punto de desmayarse? - pregunto el tricolor despues de casi haber chocado con el peliblanco por el pasillo y por el chichon que comenzaba a formarse en el cerebro de Malik.

Este imbesil....! - y una corta explicacion fue sufiente para que Yugi asesinara con la mirada a su amigo y saliera corriendo a buscar al pobre chico.

Voy a ahorcarlo, el no tiene que estar contado cosas que no le incumben - murmuro Yugi para si mismo mientras buscaba donde podria haberse metido el chico.

No fue muy dificil seguir el sonido de los sollozos y pronto le encontro acurrucado entre los escalones mas reconditos de la escalera de emergencia - nee... Amor, ven conmigo, Malik es un tarado no tienes que...

Yugi se detuvo, Ryou no parecia ni notar su presencia. Asi que agradeciendo su pequeño tamañose metio junto al Omega apretado fuertemente contra si mismo y le atrajo hacia el con suavidad pero firmemente - shhhiii~ ya, puedes llorar lo que quieras... Estoy aqui contigo y no voy a dejarte - susurro el tricolor contra el cabello blanco mientras acariciaba la espalda contraria.

Lo que parecieron horas para Yugi y Ryou después podemos ver al peliblanco aun llorando sus entrañas pero menos histerico - m-mi Kaiten.. - hipaba Ryou una y otra vez hasta que Yugi por fin entendio.

Kaiten es el nombre de tu bebe? - pregunto Yugi preocupado, no sabia la historia del chico y esperaba que el niño estuviera vivo.

S-Si, el s-se lo llevo... - murmuro Ryou acurrucandose aun mas contra Yugi, no parecía estar demasiado conciente de lo que hacia pero el que respondiera le daba esperanzas al tricolor.

Calmate un poco y vamos a hablar vale? Puedo simpatizar con tu dolor, no se exactamente lo que sucedio pero ya estuve donde tu estas ahora - dijo Yugi suavemente mientras acomodaba algunos mechones desordenados por el llanto.

Ryou sorbio un poco y parecio salir un poco del estado en el que estaba, subio la mirada y vio al tricolor confundido - que eres tu?

Soy Yugi, seguro Malik ya te ha dicho mi nombre - se presento con una sonrisa amable - el es un tonto, pero te caera bien una vez que lo conozcas...

El m-me conto q-que... - Ryou miro con los ojos muy abiertos al tricolor recordando las palabras de Malik - y-yo no p-podria soportar a-algo asi...

Algo asi es una cosa que nunca se supera, yo aun no puedo ver laa fotografias de mi bebe sin querer irme con el - murmuro Yugi con su mirada algo triste - que le paso a tu hijo?

Nada asi gracias a los dioses, solo que mi Alfa se lo llevo y me dije que nunca volveria a verlo - abmitio Ryou mirando tristemente el suelo - temo por el... Mi Alfa... No, mi ex no es el ser mas paciente del mundo y Kaiten mas inocente no puede ser aunque parezca lo contrario... E-El golpeo muy fuerte a Hachiru, quien me d-dice que no lastimara a K-Kaiten o peor...?

Yugi suspiro temblorosamente, esta conversa no le gustaba mucho que se diga - no pensemos asi, tu bebe estara bien y de alguna forma se reunirán... Estoy seguro de ello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque siempre tengo que ser depreciable y cruel? *mirada pensativa*
> 
> Hasta aqui llegue por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado... Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos! Como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yugi.... Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - murmuro Atem intentando disimular el nerviosismo que le recorria.

Yugi le miro extrañado desde la cocina - Si, paso algo?

Ehh... Y-Yo... - donde se había metido la valentía Alfa de Atem cuando la necesitaba? - quería v-ver si q-querias salir c-conmigo...

Yugi parpadeo un segundo, luego otro y duro un rato asi como si estuviera en una especie de shock. Luego fruncio el ceño mientras recordaba cuando estuvo anteriormente en esta posicion, aquellos días cuando era inocente y creía que todos eran buenos... No volverian a engañarle, su corazón habia sido cerrado hacia tiempo y no dejaria entrar a nadie - Atem mira... No quiero romper tus sentimientos ni tampoco nuestra relación de ahora, asi que mejor olvidemos los ultimos 5 minutos por el bien de ambos - gruño con voz apagada aunque intento ser amable.

El podía esconder lo mucho que dolia ser llamado _mama_ por Jasen, podia esconder los recuerdos de antaño... Cuando era llamado igual por otra personita inocente y especial que no pudo proteger. Lo que no iba a esconder era que el ya no queria nada, el ya _amo_ y este se lo pago quitandole a la persona que mas quiso en esta vida. No señor, el no volveria a amar de nuevo para que destrozaran lo poco que quedaba de el.

Atem podria parecer decente, incluso bueno... Pero su ex parecio un principe azul cuando lo conoció y termino siendo la bestia del cuento - y si no te gusta podemos dejar esto hasta aqui, me las arreglare yo solo para...

No! Yugi, yo solo preguntaba y tienes todo el derecho de negarte - se adelanto Atem la ver como el Omega parecía enojado derrepente, sintio una punzada de dolor al haber sido rechazado de forma tan tajante pero nada podía hacer - no quiero que te alejes, sabes que... Tienes razón, olvida lo que pregunte... Fue una estupidez, yo tampoco quiero nada de relaciones en mi vida

Asi estamos mejor - asintio Yugi serio volteando a ver lo que cocinaba, era mejor asi... El ya no queria arriesgarse y que todo terminara como lo hizo antes, no resistiría una segunda - _si de verdad eres un buen Alfa entonces me tendras que perdonar, estoy seguro que habra un Omega que te hara mas feliz que esta cosa rota y deprimida que soy ahora mismo..._

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Ryou suspiro mirando tristemente su alacena cada vez mas vacia - _... Debo hacer algo, conseguir un trabajo de algo o no se... Ya mis ahorros se fueron y no puedo dejar a Hachiru pasar hambre..._ \- se dijo el peliblanco a si mismo mientras se mordia el labio.

La verdad era que las ganas de _seguir_ sin uno de sus hijos eran nulas, pero tenia todavia a Hachiru y debia velar por ella - deberia buscar un trabajo... - murmuro para si mismo buscando algo decente para prepararle hoy a su bebe, afortunadamente su consumo propio habia sido bastante bajo dado la nula hambre que tenia ultimamente.

Cosa que al parecer no le resultaria sencilla, alli estaba dias despues acurrucado en su sofa pensando lo muy patetica que era su vida. Ni siquiera en una guarderia cercana donde pagaban malisimo quisieron aceptarle porque tenia a Hachiru!! Ya vendio un par de cosas de la casa pero no podia seguir asi - _no se si Hachiru esta bien conmigo o habria sido mejor que su padre se la llevara aunque me matara por dentro_

 _"No seas pendejo, por supuesto que tu cachorra esta mejor contigo... Ya lograras arreglartelas, pero vuelves a pensar asi y te golpeo"_ \- casi podia escuchar a Malik regañarle y sonrio a pesar de si mismo.

Yugi y Malik se habian convertido en dos grandes amigos a pesar del aparatoso primer encuentro, se reian durante sus secciones y ayudaban bastante a mantenerle lo mas cuerdo que se pudiera. Ellos junto a Akefia y su cachorra habian sido la unica razon por la que no habia abandonado _todo_ sin remedio, y hablando del rey de roma... - Ryou-chan! Abre, sabes que no me ire de aqui hasta que no te vea!

El Omega nego con la cabeza y se levanto de su rincon depresivo para abrir la puerta - Hola Akefia-san, como se encuentra?

.... Horrible, Ryou-chan no me escucha cuando le digo que puede tutearme con confianza - murmuro Akefia entrando como pedro por su casa - y porque hay personas que quiero golpear pero no puedo, que tan basura puede ser la gente?

Estabas en el gobierno intentando apelar la desicion y que me dejen ver a mi Kaiten-chan no...? - pregunto Ryou en voz muy baja, otra de las razones por las que no se sentia muy animado... Podia ver que Akefia lo estaba intentado pero no seria suficiente, ni siquiera pregunto como le fue esta vez, simplemente volvio a su rincon deprimido bajo la atenta mirada del Alfa.

.... Ryou, sabes que no dejo de intentarlo verdad? - dijo Akefia sentandose en el sofa junto al Omega.

Si, pero se que no lo conseguiras... - porque a el nunca le salian las cosas bien, el no podia estar feliz nunca.

Ehh... Como te fue hoy? Conseguiste un trabajo? - pregunto Akefia queriendo eliminar la tristeza en el ambiente.

........ Tan fructifera como tu tarea - abmitio Ryou en voz baja haciendo que el Alfa se sintiera mal por el otro - los pocos trabajos que un Omega puede tomar no estan disponibles para mi porque tengo una cachorra y estoy solo, que no es mi deber estar trabajando con una cria... Que debo conseguirme un Alfa y todo lo demas...

Eso es una mierda - gruño Akefia con molestia... Aunque si de verdad Ryou se ponia en campaña para conseguir una pareja el seria el primero (y unico, se aseguraria de ello) en la fila... Solo que no queria que el Omega se viera resignado a eso, queria que lo deseara el tambien - Ry, creo que tengo una idea para resolver tus problemas... Pero debes confiar en mi

Cual seria esa idea? - pregunto Ryou suspicaz.

Tsk! Me salio desconfiado el muchaho, anda te ayudare sin tantas preguntas - dijo Akefia con una sonrisa travieza - vamos! Di que confias en mi

Bueno... - murmuro Ryou mordiendose el labio mientras recordaba una de las pocas veces donde Yugi y Malik congeniaron en algo... " _los Alfas no son confiables, ninguno_ " seguraron ambos, pero Akefia habia sido nada mas que amable desde que le conocio - n-no creo que h-haya problema, s-siempre y cuando n-no me propongas l-lo mismo q-que el de la t-tienda

No te preocupes no es... - Akefia se detuvo mirando con seriedad al menor - que te propuso el viejo marrano?

Pues... - Ryou bajo la mirada avergonzado e indignado - q-que si me a-acostaba con el m-me daria u-un buen dinero...

 _Despues se preguntan porque los matan_ \- gruño Akefia furioso en su mente, ese tipo era un viejo casado y andaba en esas - ya estuvo, olvidate de conseguir un trabajo si te van a tratar asi... Yo me ocupo de ayudarte con eso, a propósito... Hay algo que te guste hacer?

Pues... Tu diras que es esclavizante y todo lo demás, pero realmente me gusta hornear cosas... - respondio Ryou luego de un rato - porque...?

Por nada, tengo cosas que arreglar - dijo Akefia divertido levantandose del sofa - me voy, pero vendre por ti a las 6 de la tarde, tu y la enana cenaran como los dioses conmigo hoy y no acepto un no por respuesta  
\- con eso se fue ignorando todos los intentos de Ryou por negarse.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Y que cuentas de tu vida Bola de Algodón? - pregunto un risueño Malik mientras daba un nuevo sorbo a su bebida.

Por favor, ignora todo lo que salga de la boca de Malik y Marik de ahora en adelante - murmuro Yugi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ryou parpadeo... De nuevo, se miro a si mismo, luego al lugar y luego a si mismo de nuevo mientras se preguntaba como fue que se dejo arrastrar a esta locura. Ah si! No habia forma en que le dijera que no a Malik, o a Yugi o a Akefia... O a alguien en realidad, suspiro tristemente para si mismo... Malik tenia razon y era demasiado suave para su propio bien.

No has tocado tu bebida conejo, que aburrido - gimio Marik mirandole con un puchero.

Y Ryou se las arreglaria para no tener que hacerlo, nunca habia tomado alcohol y esta cosa que habian empujado en sus manos le parecia destructura de coordura - no tienes que tomarlo si no quieres - agrego Yugi en voz baja - te pedire un refresco o jugo si deseas

De nuevo se pregunto que demonios hacia alli en un club nocturno junto al trio, no podia cree como Malik y Yugi habian aparecido en la puerta de su hogar (la pregunta de como se enteraron donde vivia flotaba en su mente tambien). Saludando, riendo y con una muda de ropa entre manos bastante bonita y llamativa que a Ryou no le dio buena espina.

Despues de eso todo fue un borron donde se vio empujado al baño por Malik mientras Yugi alimentaba a Hachiru que reia de la desgracia de su madre, se baño a regañadiente y de nuevo fue o obligado a vestirse con la ropa que trajeron el par de seres malignos a los que llamo amigos. Se pregunto brevemente de donde Malik y Yugi conocian a Akefia para saludarle cordialmente cuando este vino a buscar a Hachiru para dejarla con la anciana vecina tambien traidora y metida en el cuento.

Sip, esto era una total estratagema en contra de el, se diocuenta Ryou. Todos los que conocia se habian unido para meterle en este desastre - Yugi... De donde conocen a Akefia?

No lo conocemos, Mai nos lo presento cuando le preguntamos que sabia sobre ti - respondio Yugi encogiendose de hombros - fue breve nuestra conversa, nada mas planeando como secuestrarte... Digo, llevarte con nosotros para que te diviertas

Se supone que Malik es "Beta"? - cuestiono Ryou mirando al rubio que se seguia alcoholizando sin ningun limite.

Marik hace milagros y si Malik quiere beber hasta volarse los cesos debe ser vestido como lo que es - explico el tricolor - yo estoy aqui para evitar que Malik intente bailar sobre la mesa... De nuevo o algo peor, tambien por si alguien intenta secuestrarle... Cosa que dudo que pase y si pasa no tardaran mucho con el, me lo regresaran y hasta me daran dinero para que me lo quede eso lo tengo seguro

Ryou no pudo evitar reirse ligeramente ante la idea de que devuelvan a Malik de puro artasgo - y yo que hago aqui...?

Lo que tu quieras, deberias disfrutar de tu libertad ahora que la tienes - dijo Yugi con una sonrisa amable.

Ryou asintio con algo de lentitud, la verdad era que no sabia que queria mas... Si su libertad o a su hijo de nuevo con el - intentare divertirme, no prometo nada pero...

No te preocupes, estaremos contigo a cada paso del camino - aseguro Yugi amable, ignorando el desmadre que comenzaban a levantar el par de rubios derrepente - y espero que tu me ayudes a mi a controlar a este par

Cuenta con ello - aseguro Ryou y aunque dijo que no lo haria, dio un sorbo de la bebida curioso... No estaba tan mal, incluso dulce sabia.... Sip, quizas este desastre no seria tan malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno chicos, creo que ya estoy superando la parte depresiva en el fic... XD
> 
> Jejeje a ver, que les ha parecido? Espero que les este gustando...
> 
> Esto fue todo por hoy, nos leeremos una próxima vez!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konishiwa! Como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Akefia silvo una tonada alegre para si mismo mientras caminaba con una adormilada Hachiru de la mano hacia la casa de Ryou, eran mas o menos las 10 de la mañana y contrario a otros dias sabia que el pobre peliblanco aun estaba acurrucado entre las sabanas.... La razon? Dudaba mucho que el chico fuera logrado levantarse con la borrachera que se pego el dia anterior.

Si fue muy divertido ver verlos a todos ayer, habia accedido a ir a rescatar los traceros borrachos de los otros tres para poder cuidar que Ryou no estuviera en problemas. Pero su amabilidad llego hasta arrojar al trio dentro del departamento del rubio Omega y que ellos se las arraglaran solos. Estaba seguro que siguieron el desmadre ya que Malik y Marik parecian bastante animados (y acaramelados, Akefia creia que eran pareja a este punto) y Yugi.... Bueno, el pobre no era conciente ni de su propia persona a decir verdad.

Ryou por su parte se había quedado inconsciente en el asiento a penas lo toco, así que el tiernamente le había tomado y lo había llevado hasta su habitación para que durmiera en su cama cómodo. Hasta tuvo la amabilidad de quitarle parte de la ropa ajustada para que durmiera cómodo.

Enana-chan, espera aquí sentada y no hagas mucho ruido vale? Vamos a hacerle el desayuno a tu mama antes de que se despierte - susurro Akefia sentándola en una de las banquetas cerca de la cocina.

Mama compro cosas? - pregunto Hachiru confundida mirando a alacena y nevera repleta, no como antes que estuvo tristemente vacía.

Umm.. Considera todo esto un regalo mío, mira incluso compre chucherías y dulces para ti - respondió Akefia abriendo uno de los gabinetes y mostrando los paquetes de galletas, chocolates y demás - pero se las pides a tu mama, después de comer claro

Hump! Eres como mama - refunfuño la pequeña con un puchero

Akefia se rio divertido tomando un par de sartenes - voy a hacer tostadas con mermelada de desayuno, café para tu mama y chocolate caliente para ti, quieres?

Ante la mención de mermelada los ojitos de la niña brillaron y Akefia se rio revolviendo los mechones negros, minutos después todo estuvo listo y se dirigían a la habitación de Ryou en silencio. Con un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas para la migraña en las manos abrió la puerta y miro al omega acurrucado entre las sabanas, dejo las cosas que tenía en la mesita junto a la cama y se dispuso a destapar a Ryou con suavidad - pequeño, es hora de despertar, el desayuno se enfriara

Umm... - gimió el pobre acurrucándose más y arrugando la cara en desagrado.

Mami, no hagas puchero! - regaño Hachiru con las manos en jarras.

Maaa.... No hables tan fuerte bebe - pidió Ryou sin nada de ganas de moverse.

Te duele la cabeza verdad? Mira, aquí te traje algo para eso y abajo te espera un desayuno con café, eso seguro terminara de acomodar el desastre que te hiciste - dijo Akefia sonriente.

Ryou volvió a gemir antes sentarse aun con los ojos cerrados, negando con la cabeza divertido Akefia puso el vaso y las pastillas en las manos del Omega. Le ayudo a tomar y espero pacientemente a que el pobre se recompusiera - Malik es una influencia terrible

A mí me parece divertido y loco- dijo Akefia riendo ante el comentario - estas creciendo Ryou, te hacía falta emborracharte

No, no me hacía falta... Me supera porque las personas se mueren por el licor cuando las consecuencias son estas - gimió Ryou abriendo los ojos por fin con un puchero.

Te siente mal mami? - pregunto Hachiru preocupada.

No te preocupes enana, el no tiene nada que un café y desayuno no arreglen - aseguro Akefia levantando a la niña para que viera al Omega - ven Ryou, tienes el desayuno servido

.... Que tengo que? - pregunto el chico parpadeando confundido.

El desayuno, te hice unas magníficas tostadas con mermelada y un café que te caerá del carajo a la resaca que te gastas - respondió el Alfa como si fuera obvio.

Aunque Ryou parecía un estando tratando de procesar el hecho, entre la resaca y el raro sentimiento de que alguien le fuera hecho tan bonito gesto estaba mareado, solo su madre había sido lo suficientemente linda con el como para hacer algo así. Se aguantó las ganas de llorar y sonrió levantándose - no sabía que los Alfas podían cocinar, pensaba que eran alérgicos a ella

Puff! No me compares con todos los Alfas inútiles que conoces, yo puedo limpiar y cocinar para mi mismo, más aun para una lindura como tu - gruño Akefia en broma - además tenemos el tiempo contado, tienes que desayunar y después tu y la enana vendrán conmigo para mostrarles algo

Ryou le miro curioso por qué era eso que tenía que mostrarle, pero Akefia simplemente sonrió travieso para seguirlo llevando a la cocina.

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Un Yugi con resaca se levantaba del sofá donde había caído la noche anterior gimiendo para si mismo, miro alrededor y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hogar de Malik - aww... Mejor busco de una vez algo para el dolor, seguro que Malik aun esta inconsciente y perdido para el mundo... Aunque donde esta Marik? - se preguntó el tricolor confundido al no verlo tirado en la alfombra.

Pronto se encogió de hombros, ahora mismo su única preocupación seria buscar algo para el dolor de cabeza. Estaba en la cocina haciendo justamente eso cuando un chillido retumbo en el departamento (y seguro en todo el edificio) - .... Se puede saber que le dio a Malik....?

Antes en una de las habitaciones un rubio despertaba sintiendo el dolor que le indicaba que se pasó de copas la noche anterior, gimió y se acurruco aun más en el calor (más cálido que de costumbre, no es que se fijara en ese detalle ahora mismo) que le rodeaba. Escucho una especie de gruñido casi en su oído que ignoro y algo parecido a un brazo rodear su cuerpo para atraerlo hacia un pecho bastante marcado.

Se acurruco más en el calor adormilado y duro unos minutos asi disfrutando de la comodidad que le rodeaba.... Casi ronroneando como un felino, eso claro hasta que su cerebro reacciono y abrió los ojos. Pecho esculpido y piel morena fue lo que ocupo su visión, subio tímidamente la mirada para ver la barbilla de Marik casi apoyada en su cabeza y sus brazos sosteniendole casi posesivamente.

Su cerebro murio un segundo mientras dejaba de respirar, luego solo atino a soltar un chillido agudo mientras se alejaba hacia atras como una especie de gusanito - .... Se puede saber quien es el que grita como si le apuñalaron? - pregunto Marik de mal humor.

T-Tu...! Y-Y... N-No! P-porque...!? - el pobre Omega balbuceaba desde el suelo donde habia caido sin poder formar palabra, mas aun cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba desprovisto de toda ropa... Y Marik parecia estar en iguales condiciones.

No te hice nada por si es lo que estas pensando, un imbesil te llevo con malas intenciones y yo puedo estar borracho pero no soy pendejo - explico Marik medio saliendo de las cobijas - cuando fui por ti parecias Omega en celo, no se que te dio el cabron pero nada bueno seria

La cara de Malik se puso blanca ante la idea, si algun Alfa le marca debia decirle adios a su vida tranquila de ahora... - y porque demonios estoy desnudo entonces!?

Porque estabas como Omega en celo y querias que te hiciera cositas, al punto de que te me desnudaste y me intentaste desnudar a mi - informo el Alfa con una sonrisa divertida ante la cara de espanto del otro - hasta dijiste que tu gustabad de mi pero no me lo dirias porque amar es malo, cosa que no entendi...

... Bien, ese era su Omega hablando, su instinto estúpido soltando porquerías - Marik, n-nada de lo que t-te dije es cierto... Seguro fue culpa del a-alcohol y las d-drogas que ese c-cabron me dio!! - tartamudeo nervioso, el no gustaba de Marik..... Verdad?

Seguro... Oye tu anterior esposo fue horrible cierto? Borracho tu instinto a veces llora y se lamenta, mi Alfa se altera bastante cuando eso sucede - comento Marik mirándole con algo de seriedad.

Malik desvió la mirada sin saber cómo responder, si sucedía eso era normal que el instinto de Marik se alterara ya que liberaba una rara hormona que el Alfa percibía inconscientemente. Era igual a la hormona que liberaba cuando estaba enojado, en realidad no era que el se hiciera tan fuerte como un Alfa cuando perdía los libros... Era que el Alfa se hacía más _débil_ inconscientemente, o bueno... No débil, si no que el instinto de los Alfas no era estarlos lastimando.

En realidad se suponía que el Alfa era más un protector que un _dominador_ como actualmente sucedía, el Omega no era para ser _dominado_ de la forma en que los Alfas lo hacen. En sus huesos estaban las rasgos de lo que debía hacerse en realidad, el Alfa protegía y el Omega era el que en realidad _mandaba_. Los Omegas, no por machismo si no por biología e instinto eran los que organizaban a las manadas en la antigüedad...

Al ser los encargados de cocinar, cuidar a las crías y mantener a la manada saludable tenían en realidad el control de la manada. El Alfa siempre fue un líder, un líder que le preguntaba a su Omega su opinión. Ellos al solo limitarse a cazar y mantener a los intrusos fuera confiaban en sus Omegas para que todo los demás estuviera en orden.

El sabía que Marik no entendía porque a veces se sentia extraño a su alrededor, ese tipo de conocimientos ya se habian perdido para muchos de los Alfas. Pero era un instinto y debían seguirlo, si el Omega estaba enojado ellos se retiraban hasta que la rabia en estos bajara y si estaba triste debían hacer todo en su poder para hacerlos sentir mejor.

Malik se mordió el labio mientras se preguntaba si respondía o no, luego de un rato suspiro y miro al otro con una sonrisa nerviosa -...Yo... Supongo que después de emborracharnos y que no abusaras de mi drogado te debo al menos confianza no...?

Marik nunca sabría que tenía un instinto tan grande dentro de el, pero después de escuchar semejante historia no podía hacer menos que odiar al bastardo y desear que reviviera solo para volverlo a matar de la peor forma posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una próxima vez!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores bellos, como estan? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap!  
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Q-Que...? - pregunto Ryou aun mirando alrededor con expresion de asombro.

Pues... Si, esto es todo tuyo lindura, no me agradezcas que no es necesario - sonrio Akefia divertido mientras miraba la expresion de desconcierto en el menor.

Ryou le miro con expresion llorosa mientras se mordia el labio - N-No puedo aceptarlo, e-esto es demasiado

Y es que para Ryou si lo era, como demonios iba a esperarse que lo que Akefia estaba tan emocionado por mostrarle era una cafeteria que resultaba ahora era _suya_ \- tsk! No conseguías trabajo no? Bueno, aqui puedes tener tu propio dinero sin preocuparte de nada... Yo te ayudare con la parte legal y abministrativa, tu preparas comida deliciosa asi que estoy seguro que pronto conseguiras que este lugar genere ganancias para que tu y la enana vivan sin preocuparse de nada

Pero Akefia! No puedo, como que este lugar es mio!? - chillo Ryou aun mirando todo.

No podía negar que en su interior había algo que brincaba de alegría y es que Akefia no se había medido en nada, el lugar estaba espectacular y ni en sus sueños más locos había pensado que el Alfa le saldría con algo asi. Miro las sillas para los comensales, elegantes y bien decoradas... El lugar era un sueño y Ryou no sabia que hacer con tanto - pequeño, simplemente disfruta y listo por favor - susurro Akefia con suavidad - si no es aquí... Donde más podrías haber trabajado?

El Omega agacho la mirada dandose cuenta de que era cierto, esta podia ser su mejor opcion actualmente aunque se sintiera algo aprovechado... - Supongo que tienes razon...

Claro que tengo razón, además se que te gusta - bromeo el moreno buscando tranquilizar al menor.

Y eso de "The Angel"? - pregunto Ryou despues de un rato con una ceja arqueada, delante de el habia un enorme letrero con aquella palabra de la que salían un par de alitas mullidas y una aureola sobre la A.

Pues... El nombre del local por supuesto, pienso ponerte una aureola para que haga juego con el lugar - respondio Akefia sonriendole socarronamente - o será mejor las alas?

Si serás tonto - gruño Ryou negando con la cabeza, ahora entendia la decoración de tonos claros y el entorno "celestial" que rodeaba el lugar - muchas gracias de verdad Akefia... Ni siquiera tengo palabras para comenzar a decirte lo muy agradecido que estoy contigo...

Naaa! Tu y la enana me caen muy bien, me molesta de verdad que por personas estúpidas se vean en problemas, así que tu tranquilo que te ayudare en lo que necesites - tranquilizo el más grande y despeino los cabellos del otro juguetonamente.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Oye Malik, no porque la mayoria de los Alfa's sean unos imbesiles significa que todos sean iguales - comento Marik abrazando cariñosamente al rubio sin querer que este se diera cuenta de la posicion en la que se encontraban - deberias darte la oportunidad, no por lo que dice el gobierno... Si no para que logres encontrar a alguien que te quiera y seas feliz a su lado

Hump! Realmente el Alfa más decente que conosco eres tu y tambien puedes llegar a ser medio bastardo - murmuro el Omega soltando un suspiro - todos los demas han sido unas completas basuras

Umm... - Marik hizo un ruidito raro al fondo de su garganta que hizo a Malik subir la mirada de donde la tenía escondida en el costado del mayor, aunque no quisiera siempre que contaba su patetica vida se ponia sentimental.

Marik le miro pareciendo pensar algo por unos minutos y la respiración del Omega se detuvo cuando sintió el par de labios estamparse contra los propios en un pico suave. El contacto duro solo unos segundos y luego Marik se alejó con una sonrisa socarrona - entonces puedes darme la oportunidad a mi, estoy seguro que no te arrepentirás

Q-Que...? - murmuro Malik aun sin respirar siquiera.

Eres una lindura y me caes muy bien, además ayuda a que sea una persona medianamente normal así que me gusta estar contigo - dijo Marik tranquilamente - aunque si no estás preparado para algo completamente serio aun pues te invito a salir y mientras tanto voy a coquetearte hasta que no digas que no a mi amor

.......!!? - la lengua de Malik seguro que estaba llena de arena.

Creo que lo mate - murmuro Marik para si mismo nervioso al ver al pobre alli sin decir nada - .... Malik...?

Porque hiciste eso!!? - ante la sola mención de su nombre, Malik pareció reaccionar e intentar alejarse del mayor.

Porque me agradas... Incluso puedo decir que me gustas y quiero que seas feliz, no esta falsa felicidad que tienes ahora Malik... Donde seas verdaderamente feliz - gruño Marik sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas del menor para no dejarle ir - durante toda tu historia y ahora mismo puedo ver como anhelas tener una familia, familia que no conseguirás siendo Beta... Tu lo sabes, pero no lo harás porque no confías en ningún Alfa así que reprimes ese deseo de ser madre

Malik le miro mudo de nuevo y el otro continuo - no necesitas reprimir eso, mira si no quieres nada conmigo esta bien... Pero puedo protegerte siendo Omega y ayudarte a que consigas lo que en realidad quieres, mientras finjas ser Beta no puedo hacer nada más por ti de lo que ya hago ahora

Y como se que tu no te volverás un bastardo después!? Puede que ahora parezcas muy decente, pero el ex marido de Yugi era un caballero hasta que se casaron - gruño Malik enojado - después se volvió una bestia furiosa que incluso mato a su cachorro, el tipo estaba loco y dijo que ese no era su hijo... Que Yugi le engañaba, como se yo que no serás igual!?

Yo no puedo probarte que no me volveré ese tipo de persona por más que sinceramente te diga que no soy asi - respondió Marik tranquilamente - pero si debo decirte que no eres el mismo Omega sumiso que eras en ese momento, ahora eres un guerrero que luchara con lo que tenga si algo le sale mal... El maravilloso Malik de hoy me patearía el trasero tan fuerte que no me volverían a quedar ganas de ser una bestia, además ya tienes medio domesticada a esta bestia no crees?

Malik a pesar de si mismo se rio por la obvia broma, seguro que se refería todos los pellizcos y maldades que le había hecho desde que le conoció - supongo que si, nada que un adorno en tu cabeza no arregle

O me arregla o me mata, de cualquier forma ganas - bromeo Marik riendo ligeramente.

Está bien, te dejo coquetearme y a la primera mierda te mando al demonio - accedió Malik teniendo sus dudas internas y temores pero intentando mantenerse fuerte.

* * *

_Días después..._

Mami! Mami! Mira...! - llamo Jasen alegre mientras sostenía una hoja de papel y se la entregaba al Omega que le miraba trabajar con una sonrisa.

Esta hermoso ese dibujo - dijo Yugi tomando entre sus manos el papel - quiénes son?

Este es papa! - respondió señalando el dibujo de palitos con rayones negros, seguro que había intentado dibujar el traje elegante con el que se vestía el Alfa sin mucho éxito y Yugi no pudo evitar reírse por la forma en que le dibujo el cabello - este eres tu Mama y este soy yo!

Yugi se enterneció al verse dibujado y alli, entre los brazos de su dibujo estaba una pequeña bolita amarilla que seguro era Jasen mismo con su suéter amarillo favorito - me lo voy a quedar y lo voy a poner aquí si? - dijo Yugi tomando un par de imanes para refrigerador y colgando el dibujo en este.

Jasen miro orgulloso y alegre su dibujo decorando el refrigerador en casa de su "mama" antes de volver a sus colores, Yugi siguió en su lugar mirando el dibujo por un rato hasta que la puerta fue tocada - quédate aqui bebe, voy a abrirle a tu papa - el tricolor ya sabía que era Atem, casi nadie más venía a su hogar.

Efectivamente allí estaba Atem con cara de fastidio - se que me tarde pero es que hay gente idiota a la que tengo que supervisar

... Realmente no iba a reclamarte nada - aseguro Yugi con una sonrisa tranquila, justo ahora era que notaba que Atem se había retrasado casi tres horas de la que habian acordado vendría a buscar al pequeño.

Papa! - llamo Jasen saludando con un abrazo fuerte al mayor.

Atem sonrió cargándole entre sus brazos - Hola hijo, como te portaste?

Siempre me porto bien con mama - respondió el pequeño como si fuera obvio, luego se puso repentinamente nervioso - ehh... Papa... Podría quedarme a dormir con mama?

Yugi y Atem se miraron algo consternados, luego de unos minutos el Alfa se encogió de hombros dándole toda la decisión al otro - si tu papa está bien con eso entonces no hay problema en que te quedes - accedió Yugi con voz derrotada, no podía decirle que no a esa mirada brillante.

Yay! Papa, _dormiremos_ con mami! - chillo alegre Jasen dejando a los adultos perplejos.

Jasen, pensaba que te referías a quedarte tu - dijo Yugi con un tic debajo de su ojo.

Pero si me quedo yo, se queda papa y ya dijiste que si mami! - bien, ambos adultos se daban cuenta que el enano era un pequeño manipulador y embaucador - asi que todos estaremos juntos como una familia!

Ante ese último comentario toda queja en Yugi murió, por supuesto... El pequeño solo quería una familia hecha y derecha - está bien, tu padre puede dormir en la otra habitación...

Yay! - chillo de nuevo Jasen alegre y salió de los brazos de su padre para volver a sus colores.

Perdón por esto - murmuro Atem avergonzado, después del fiasco de confesión lo menos que quería era seguir molestando al Omega tricolor.

No te preocupes, esto no es tu culpa - tranquilizo el menor - anda a ver a Jasen mientras yo me ocupo de ir preparando cena para los tres

Atem le detuvo - No es necesario, ya que estoy aquí de inoportuno pediré algo para llevar y que nos lo traigan

Yugi se encogió de hombros, ya había aprendido a no luchar contra el mayor ya que solo era un gasto de saliva... Al final Atem siempre terminaba consintiéndole de alguna manera. Así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto siguió al otro hacia la sala y juntos pasaron una noche divertida sin esperar todo lo que sucedería en la mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos! Como se encuentran? Espero que con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo!  
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Aww... Me duele todo, porque me siento así? Ayer estaba bien.... - gimió Yugi dando vueltas en la cama sintiendo malestar en todo su cuerpo.

El podía escuchar a Jasen y Atem ya despiertos y rondando por la sala, quería levantarse para ir a atenderles pero honestamente se sentía horrible. Donde habría pescado la enfermedad que ahora tenia? Ni idea, pero bueno - mejor me levanto y luego podre venir a revolcarme en mi malestar

Yugi suspiro y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se levantó de la cama, duro un rato sentado esperando que la sensación incomoda bajara lo suficiente para no caerse antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación.

En la sala Atem estaba ya vestido con su tipico traje semiformal que usaba para la oficina, algo preocupado ya que Yugi no tardaba tanto en levantarse que el recordara. Jasen estaba adormilado a su lado ya que habia sido despertado hace poco por su padre para que ambos pudiera salir del camino del Omega, de pronto escucho movimiento y miro al tricolor menor llegar arrastrando los pies.

El Alfa parpadeo y miro al chico que actuaba extraño - buenos días a los dos - saludo Yugi con voz fatigada que hizo que se convenciera, el no estaba bien esta mañana.

Buenos días - saludo devuelta levantándose de su asiento y dejando a un cachorro casi dormido detrás, detuvo el andar apagado del Omega y estando cerca pudo sentir el olor a enfermedad que rodeaba al chico.

A-Atem, que...? - allí, Yugi habia levantado la mirada dejando ver el sonrojo y ojos vidriosos que cargaba. Atem fruncio el ceño y puso su mano en la frente del menor comprobando efectivamemte que el chico tenia fiebre

Estas enfermo - declaro Atem serio antes de tomar entre sus brazos a un confundido Omega - regresas a la cama, me quedare hoy a cuidarte

Q-Que? Atem! Tu tienes que trabajar - recordó Yugi luchando un poco con el agarre, no es que lograra algo realmente.

Nada de eso, llamare en un rato y diré que no voy - murmuro Atem acostándole en la cama y volviendo a arroparlo - te voy a traer algo de desayuno, algo ligero y un medicamento para la fiebre, si no mejoras en el transcurso de la mañana te llevare al medico

Yugi gimió y miro al Alfa que daba vueltas por la habitación como buscando algo - Atem por favor no es necesario que te quedes, se cuidarme solo y por el amor de dios que buscas?

Un paño para tu frente cariño, eso ayudara con tu fiebre - respondió el moreno aun buscando.

En el baño hay una toalla pequeña - indico un Yugi resignado, ya se daba cuenta que discutir con Atem sobre este tema era inútil.

Pronto el Alfa regreso con el paño húmedo que coloco suavemente en la frente del otro - voy a prepararte algo de comer, creo que un caldo de verduras sería bueno...

Atem, no es necesario que me hagas comida - gimió Yugi abochornado.

Pero obviamente Atem le presto nula atención y simplemente salió de la habitación de Yugi con un "descansa!" presuroso, el Omega suspiro para si mismo y se acurruco entre las sabanas.... No podía negar que se sentía lindo que al menos por una vez alguien se preocupara por el, Yugi no podía recordar la última vez que alguien además de Malik le había cuidado mientras estuvo enfermo, sonrió para si mismo... Quizás Atem de verdad no era tan malo para ser un Alfa.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Bien Marik había conseguido que Malik aceptara ser cortejado, hasta allí íbamos bien... Ahora Marik necesitaba que le dijeran que demonios se hacía para cortejar a un Omega de mal carácter? O bueno... Que se hacía en un cortejo en general...

Que el recordara nunca había cortejado a nadie, las pocas relaciones medio sentimentales que había tenido era porque el otro le habia buscado y el por aburrimiento había aceptado. Hasta que claro el otro le había artado por cualquier razón y el les había mandado a volar.... Asi que bueno, Marik tenia nula experiencia en este tema y necesitaba urgentemente un plan para conseguir que Malik se enamorara de el.

Perdido en sus pensamientos Marik miro al Omega revisar unas cosas en el trabajo, el mismo debería estarle imitando ya que mientras baja la montaña de papeles en el escritorio del menor en el suyo propio subían ya que debía firmarlos y sellarlos... Aunque obviamente eso estaba al fondo de la mente de Marik.

Se puede saber porque llevas tres horas mirándome como pendejo alli escondido? - pregunto Malik sin mirar en su dirección... Aunque era ridículamente obvio que sabía que estaba allí - sal de alli y dime lo que vayas a decir o ve a firmar aquello que bastante tienes por delante

Con el orgullo y la dignidad que le quedaba Marik salió de su escondite y miro al Omega con... Pena? Malik parpadeo al verlo que parecia incluso sonrojado - ... Ummm.... Tu sabes que se hace para cortejar a alguien? - pregunto sonrojandose aun mas y mirando a todos lados menos a Malik.

Tu me estas preguntando a mi como me vas a cortejar? - pregunto Malik ligeramente incrédulo.

Marik se sonrojo un poco más como si eso fuera posible y murmuro algo que parecia peligrosamente a un insulto enfurruñado, Malik no sabía si reirse o enternecerse por la inutilidad del Alfa en cosas que deberían ser obvias.... Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba el mismo no sabia que se tenia que hacer en un momento asi - ... La verdad Marik, no tengo ni idea.... - respondió sinceramente.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, como esperando que algo surgiera en ese momento, hasta que un Marik sin paciencia chasqueo los dientes y se cruzó de brazos - he visto películas y en ellas el Alfa invita a cenar al Omega de forma romántica y melosa, quieres hacer eso?

Malik parpadeo pensando en el momento.... Si seria lindo, pero también sabía que, conociéndose a si mismo y al otro también seria muy aburrido. Y el aburrimiento nunca traería nada bueno, pero seria divertido y los cinco minutos de romance que habrían hasta que se aburrieran seria agradable. Eso fue suficiente para que Malik asintiera con una sonrisa traviesa - esta bien, aunque los papeles los firmas hoy esta claro?

Como el agua! Por aqui cerca debería haber un restaurant de comida francesa... Pasta y toda esa mierda se supone que es romantica no? - dijo Marik mientras andaban por el pasillo e inconcientemente se tomaban de las manos mientras andaban ganándose miradas extrañadas - creo que vi una pelicula de dos perros que comían pasta y...

Puff! Voy a tener que prohibirte ver Disney Marik, te me volveras decente - bromeo Malik divertido.

Yo no veo esas pendejadas - murmuro Marik de nuevo con las mejillas algo rojas y la mirada desviada, no diria que se hizo una maraton con las películas más empalagosas de la empresa solo para ver si ganaba inspiracion para una cita con el rubio.

Claro~ viste la Dama y el Vagabundo pero no ves el canal - pico divertido el Omega.

Mira! Alli esta, se ve romántico no? - pregunto Marik desviando la atención del tema completamente vergonzoso y mirando al rubio por alguna indicacion de que el lugar le gustaba.

Supongo, Marik me ves como un Omega que se desvive por cursilerias? - dijo Malik mirandole con una ceja arqueada.

Marik se encogio de hombros, simplemente estaba haciendo lo que creia correcto. Entraron al lugar y miraron el restaurant tipico italiano, meseros elegantes y decoracion lujosa. Pronto llego un mesero que les llevo hasta una mesa y les llego el menu que ojeaban con aburrimiento - el romance es aburrido... - murmuro Malik con mala cara ante el entorno sereno - que es todo eso? No le pueden poner nombres normales a los platos?

Creo que es para que se escuchen elegante - dijo Marik encogiendose de hombros, para este punto era claro que esto no era lo de ellos - estas aburrido?

Algo... - gruño Malik con un puchero. Marik miro alrededor buscando algo que podria entretenerlos a ambos, de pronto una idea no tan buena atravezo su desequilibrada mente y sonrio de forma traviesa en direccion al menor.

Minutos despues las sirenas de la policia y los bomberos se escuchaban doblar la cuadra mientras un par de risueños rubios escaban de la "escena del crimen". Cabe resaltar que, ninguno de los que estaban en ese momento en el restaurant serian los mismos de nuevo.... El romance tipico no estaba destinado a ellos

* * *

_Regresando..._

Atem, tampoco estoy tan mal como para que me tengas que dar comida en la boca - murmuro Yugi mirando con una gota en su nuca al Alfa sentado en la cama junto suyo y sosteniendo la cuchara con comida.

Mama! Di A! - por el otro lado estaba Jasen que se estaba tomando muy en serio su trabajo de cuidar a su "mama", desde que se entero que estaba enfermo no se habia separado de su lado y a cada cinco segundos tocaba su frente para ver si el calor habia bajado... Una ternura total en opinion de Yugi que se estaba derritiendo entre mimos de los otros dos.

No tuvo el valor de negarse y abrio la boca dejando que Atem metiera la cuchara con caldo, gimiendo de gusto en cuando lo hizo - Atem no sabia que un Alfa podia cocinar tan bien... - dijo despues de tragar con asombro.

Pues para que lo sepas y hago un pollo asado que segun Jasen es el mejor que se ha comido en su corta vida - bromeo Atem tomando otra cuchara de sopa para darsela al Omega ya bastante comodo con la situacion.

Papa cocina rico, aunque no tanto como tu mami! - sip, Yugi era masilla entre los dedos de ese par.

Un dia de estos tendras que venir a cocinar y yo juzgare eso - bromeo Yugi riendo ligeramente.

Para que esperar? Puedo ver que tienes un horno y cocina buena ahora, puedo dejarte con tu enfermera un rato e ir a la tienda para comprar los ingredientes y darte el gusto que quieras - dijo Atem a lo que Jasen aseguro que se aseguraria de ser buena "enfermera" para Yugi.

No te molestes, ya te hice faltar al trabajo y... - Yugi tuvo que detenerse cuando otra cuchara de sopa fue metida en su boca.

Atem miro al niño mientras ambos se hacían los tontos - Jasen, escuchaste a tu mama decir algo?

Nada papa - dijo el menor con una seriedad adorable.

Ustedes dos son horribles - gimio Yugi divertido al par.

Creo que mama dijo que queria si queria pollo papa, termina de darle su almuerzo y yo me quedo! Prometo cuidar bien de mama! - dijo Jasen dando saltitos en su lugar.

Si, definitivamente terribles ambos - gruño Yugi negando con la cabeza antes de acepta el ultimo bocado de su almuerzo, miro a Atem reirse ligeramente antes de que dejara todo en la mesa junto a la cama.

Ya no tienes tanta fiebre y pareces de mejor semblante - murmuro Atem despues de haber comprobado su temperatura, alejo su mano de la frente del menor y se quedo un rato alli... Prendado de los brillosos ojos amatistas que le devolvian la mirada.

Ambos se quedaron un rato asi, mirándose mutuamente y sin darse cuenta se acercaban poco a poco. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta sus labios se rozaron suavemente mientras sus corazones latian desbocados, el contacto solo duro un leve segundo que fue roto por cierto niño que hacia ruido de arcadas por la escena.

Papa malo! Solo yo tengo permiso de darle besitos a mami! - chillo Jasen indignado y empujando a su padre fuera de la cama.

Yugi a pesar todo no podia estar enojado ni nada parecido por lo sucedido, es mas no pudo evitar reírse a sus anchas al ver a padre e hijo matarse con la mirada mutuamente - Jasen no te habia visto como un niño celoso - comento aun sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en su interior producto del beso.

Hump! Papa malo y horrible - reclamo Jasen con un puchero para abrazar con fuerza (rayando en lo posesivo) a Yugi que le devolvio el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Atem solo pudo mirar al par mientras enfurruñado miraba feo a su hijo por haber interrumpido el momento - _hay Jasen esta me la pagas, mocoso descarado_ \- lo mas dignamente que pudo se levanto de donde estaba mientras miraba asesinamente al pequeño que le sacaba la lengua aun entre los brazos del Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje si me pude reir con este Capitulo, espero que ustedes lo disfrutarán tanto como yop :p  
> Hasta aqui llegue, nos leemos una proxima vez! :3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos nis queridos lectores, como les trata la vida? :3
> 
> Aqui les traje un nuevo cap que espero disfruten!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertece, si lo hiciera pos... La historia fuera muy distinta ;3

Ryou abrió las puertas de su local con una sonrisa, debia admitir que a pesar de que al principio se negó de aceptarlo este lugar habia sido lo mejor que le habia pasado en su vida. Tenia independencia, estabilidad y le encantaba este lugar.... De verdad que Akefia tuvo la mejor de las ideas.

Te veo muy feliz hoy - saludo una chica de cabellos blancos y vibrantes mechones celeste.

Si jejeje, es que aun me cuesta trabajo procesar que Akefia hizo esto por mi - comento Ryou a la chica.

Era una Alfa de buen cuerpo, solo que algo bajita y personalidad divertida que le ayudaba en la cafetería por orden de Akefia, ella junto a un par de Betas eran los que le ayudaban en que este lugar tuviera el exito que tenia - voy a irme a encender las maquinas

Ryou miro con cariño a la Alfa, era una buena persona y le protegia casi como si fuera su hermanito menor. Su nombre era Magaly, aunque de cariño le decian Meg - yo el horno para comenzar con el dia!

  
Un par de horas despues Ryou sacaba del horno un par de bandejas con panecillos hechos por el mismo que entrego a uno de los Beta's para que lo acomodaran en el mostrador, a esta hora el lugar tenia una buena cantidad de gente y el tenia que estar en constante movimiento.

  
Debia abmitir que estaba satisfecho con como iban las cosas para el ahora mismo, tenia este lugar que era maravilloso y su libertad... Libertad para salir con sus amigos, libertad para hacer y decir lo que quisiera, libertad para criar a su hija como quisiera. En su corazón todavía estaba la espinita de que su cachorro estaba lejos suyo, pero no perdia la esperanza de que su bebe estaba bien y le veria mas temprano que tarde.

  
Mas tarde miro llegar a Akefia para su almuerzo reglamentario y el ahora mas aliviado de trabajo salio para unirse a el en su almuerzo - hola! Que tal tu dia?

  
Bien, aunque ahora es mejor porque te vi - comento coqueto el moreno al ver al menor sonriendo como nunca antes lo habia visto hacerlo - ni siquiera pregunto como te fue a ti porque veo que estas muy bien...

  
Si, de verdad que muchas gracias por esto - dijo Ryou con una mirada agradecida

Deja de agradecerme cada vez que me vez, esto no fue nada - gruño Akefia despeinando los cabellos del menor - ahora quiero mi almuerzo delicioso hecho por tus manitas

  
Ryou rio y fue hasta el mostrador para tomar lo que normalmente era el favorito de Akefia y el mismo junto a una enorme taza de cafe con leche y un toque de chocolate. La mirada del Alfa brillo antes de comenzar a engullir como si no fuera comido en siglos, Ryou tambien comenzo a comer su propio almuerzo con mas moderacion obviamente.

  
Hablaban de cuando en vez envueltos en un pacifico ambiente cuando de pronto el telefono de Ryou sono y el sin mirar siquiera contesto - mochi mochi...?

  
Akefia se extraño cuando la mirada de Ryou paso a una confundida y comenzo a hablar en ingles, justo en ese momento recordo que nunca le habia comentado al chico que sabia ingles a la perfeccion - si... El es mi ex Alfa... Hay algun problema?

Atento pero disimulado Akefia miro como la expresión del Omega cambiaba de una confundida a una nerviosa mientras escuchaba lo que sea le decían, luego súbitamente jadeo y pareció al borde de las lagrimas - p-pero dígame que e-el cachorro está bien p-por favor!

  
Ryou, que esta...? - intento preguntar Akefia ahora si preocupado.

  
Y-Yo estoy e-en Japón, i-ire lo m-mas rápido p-posible - chillo Ryou antes de levantarse como un rayo e intentar salir del lugar.

  
Cosa que Akefia impidió, no saldría nada bueno del Omega corriendo por la cuidad en ese estado - ahora si, que te dijeron para ponerte asi? - pregunto serio el moreno mientras obligaba con suavidad al otro a sentarse en la banca a su lado.

  
Mi ex t-tubo un accidente grave al p-parecer y necesitan a a-alguien que tenga a-algun tipo de parentesco con el p-para operarlo - murmuro Ryou intentando respirar para calmarse.

  
Y eso a ti que te importa? - gruño Akefia medio enojado.

  
Me importa porque tiene a Kaiten con el!! - grito Ryou mirando al otro con el ceño fruncido - me importa muy poco lo que le pueda pasar a el, pero quiero ver como esta mi bebe!!

  
Bien, ahora Akefia si se sentía como un idiota - mira Ryou, disculpa por lo de antes pero igual necesitamos calmarnos y pensar con la cabeza fría vale? Que sabes

  
Que el muy... - Ryou se detuvo seguro no queriendo decir malas palabras aunque Akefia fuese querido escucharlo, parecía debatirse entre estar furioso y lanzarse a llorar - ... El fue un idiota que estaba manejando borracho con un niño de copiloto, en un tiempo horrible de lluvia y frio... Choco contra un camión y ahora ambos terminaron en el hospital, el esta grave pero no quisieron informarme de mi bebe hasta que no este allí

  
Akefia asintió - Bien, sabes en que hospital y donde esta?

  
Esta en Inglaterra, en la vieja ciudad donde vivíamos - Ryou hizo una mueca no teniendo buenos recuerdos de la zona.

  
Pásame las especificaciones del lugar por texto, no me conozco Inglaterra pero tu si y yo puedo conseguirnos pasajes de avión para hoy de ser posible - dijo Akefia serio rebuscando en su bolsillo y sacando las llaves de su casa - mientras quiero que tu vayas, empaques para ti y Hachiru, luego pasen por mi casa y me hagas una maleta también porque voy contigo

  
Ryou negó avergonzado - Akefia, esto no es necesario yo puedo...

  
Nada, te ayudare y traeremos a tu cachorro con nosotros pase lo que pase - aseguro Akefia con una sonrisa - ya demostró ser un inútil en cuidar de un niño, así que tenemos con que luchar

Eso era cierto, se dio cuenta Ryou. Pero mientras la esperanza se levantaba por un lado habia otro lado que la destruía al recordar que la leyes en su pais de origen eran más horribles que las de aquí. Si su ex alfa era declarado ineficaz para cuidar de su cachorro no era que le regresaban a su hijo... Si no que a su ex le obligarian a tomar a un Omega que le cuidara el niño y le diera otros por si algo sucedia.

  
Más aun cuando recordaba que su ex era influyente en el gobierno, Ryou gimió ante la idea de tener que volver a discutir con el.... Era demasiado horrible de su parte que estuviera deseando que su ex estuviera lo suficientemente grave como para que no sobreviviera?

* * *

 _En otro lugar_...

  
Yugi y Atem habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo en cuanto a su situación, el Omega le habia dado una oportunidad al moreno para que iniciaran.... Algo... Algo que ni siquiera sabian que era pero estaba alli. Comían juntos, cuidaban del pequeño juntos y se divertian. Aunque el Omega todavía esperaba que Atem sacara algo que le decepcionara, algo que destrozara lo que tenían y el volviera al pozo oscuro donde anteriormente estaba.

  
El mismo se sorprendía a veces de sus propios pensamientos y se daba cuenta de que Rebeca tenia razón, el no había superado para nada la muerte de su cachorro y no quería ser feliz sabiendo que su hijo no estaba en este mundo. No podía reír a plenitud cuando su bebe nunca volvería a hacerlo...

  
En qué piensas amor? - pregunto Atem de pronto llamando su atención.

  
En nada Atem, supongo que me entro melancolía de pronto... - dijo Yugi con una sonrisa suave, de esas que estaba tan acostumbrado a dar.

  
Atem se le quedo mirando un rato, como esperando que terminara de hablar y cuando no lo hizo suspiro - sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras amor...

Lo se... - murmuro el menor desviando la mirada, Rebeca ya le había dicho que debía desahogarse con alguien que no fuera ella... Que quizás Atem tenía la medicina que curara al menos una parte de su herido corazón, y con ese pensamiento lo decidió - oye... Puedo mostrarte algo...?

Claro cariño, lo que quieras - asintió Atem sintiendo que lo que venía sería importante.

  
Con lentitud Yugi fue hasta su armario buscando no hacerle ruido al pequeño durmiente sobre su cama y saco una pequeña caja guardada al fondo de todo, regreso a donde Atem para darle la caja - aquí tienes mi vida básicamente, así que cuídala por favor...

Con ese comentario Atem estaba más que curioso por el contenido de la caja y sin esperar mucho la abrió quedando confundido. Un par de juguetes, unas ropitas diminutas y un álbum de fotos era lo que contenía la dichosa caja.

Hizo a un lado todo para llegar al Álbum que estaba al último y la abrió mirando la primera foto, allí estaba un Yugi más alegre de lo que nunca le había visto siendo abrazado por un hombre fornido - estas fotos son una tontería, no se ni para que las conservo - gruño Yugi de pronto con amargura y se acercó para pasar a las fotos que parecían importarle.

  
Dudo un poco pero al final abrió el libro donde quería y se quedó allí, mirando la imagen mientras parecía que una tormenta pasaba por su alma. Atem miro la fotografía que causaba tal reacción en su amor y noto con sorpresa que era del mismo Omega, sonriente y feliz sosteniendo a un pequeño que era su viva imagen salvo el par de orbes verdosos que se gastaba.  
  


Atem supo al instante quien era ese pequeño, pero nunca había visto a ese pequeño o sabido que Yugi tenía un hijo, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras se giro hacia el Omega que miraba con dolor la imagen - amor... Que paso?

Mi ex tubo un ataque de celos, se volvió demasiado posesivo y celoso con el tiempo... Dijo que Yui no era suyo - conto Yugi con voz muerta y rota - le dio un ataque de ira un día y lo empujo por las escaleras.... Con demasiada fuerza y Yui siempre fue un niño frágil, sospechaba que sería Omega pero supongo nunca lo sabré....

Atem estaba sin palabras, no podía entender como alguien haría algo tan horrible y más aun... Hacia su cría - Yugi como lo siento, ni siquiera puedo llegar a entender la carga que has llevado todo este tiempo

Yugi suspiro entrecortadamente, intentado devolver las lágrimas a su lugar de origen - si, a veces pienso en que quiero irme con el... Pero luego recuerdo como era el de especial y se que se molestaría conmigo, odiaría que eso sucediera... Asi que aqui estoy, intentándolo

Amor, siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte y si necesitas algo siempre te apoyare - murmuro Atem con una pequeña sonrisa - aunque creo que ahora necesitas es llorar, no te reprimas

Yugi duro un segundo alli sentado, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras las lágrimas poco a poco comenzaban a asomarse. Atem no espero más y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la figura menuda frente suyo al tiempo que las lágrimas estallaban de forma incontrolable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sera que tengo un problema y no puedo hacer las cosas faciles para los personajes?
> 
> Naaa... Eso no gusta, a la gente le gusta el drama XD
> 
> Hasta aqui llegue por hoy!
> 
> Por cierto... La Oc es de mi amiga @MagalySilver
> 
> Los espero la próxima vez en este mismo lugar!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos mis lectores! Como se encuentran? Espero que bien!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Cálmate Ry, pediré un taxi y en un segundo estaremos alli - dijo Akefia sosteniendo al Omega que parecia con ganas de salir corriendo hacia el hospital donde sabia estaba su cachorro.

Hace tan solo unos minutos habian llegado a Inglaterra despues de un tortuoso dia para Ryou, asi que entendiendole totalmente hizo una seña y un taxi se detuvo en frente. Subieron todo su equipaje y con un gruñido enojado de Akefia este fue a toda velocidad hacia el hospital. El peliblanco menor abrazaba a su hija adormilada por el viaje contra suya con fuerza y en cuanto estuvieron en su destino Akefia detuvo el bajar desesperado del Omega - Ryou, calmate te dije, se que es dificil pero necesitas cabeza fria para tomar decisiones vale?

Se que tienes razon... Perdon - murmuro Ryou aunque parecia querer saltar todavia del asiento, Akefia le dejo esta vez mientras el pagaba al conductor y llevaba el par de maletas que eran su equipaje.

Mientras Ryou estaba aun llevando a la niña en brazos y con un bolso algo grande en su hombro - soy Ryou! Vine por la llamada de ustedes, me dijeron que el Sr. Hirai esta aqui hospitalizado

Si, usted es su Omega verdad? - pregunto la Beta en la recepcion.

Ryou se aguanto las ganas de negar, necesitaba saber de su hijo ahora - como esta el? Y el pequeño?

El cachorro esta fuera de peligro, fue lo suficientemente pequeño como para que el asiento le protegiera de lesiones graves - informo la mujer tranquila - solo tiene raspones y un par de huesos rotos, nada que descanso no pueda arreglar

Ryou sintio su Alma regresar a donde pertenecia - puedo verlo verdad?

Primero necesitamos arreglae unas cosas en cuanto a su Alfa - dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles - mire tenemos que...

El es mi ex señora, realmente vine solo por mi hijo y quiero verlo - interrumpio el Omega algo fastidiado, sonara horrible pero su ex podia pudrirse en el infierno por todo lo que le importaba... El se llevo a su hijo y por su culpa estaba herido!

Igual, el hombre no tiene mas familia y usted es la madre de sus hijos, aun tiene ciertas responsabilidades con el - gruño la Beta casi en el mismo tono - no vera al niño hasta que no terminemos con esto

Ryou la fulmino con la mirada - bien, que firmo o que tengo que hacer?

El Alfa esta realmente grave y necesita ser operado de urgencia - explico la Beta seria - asi que necesito me firme estos papeles para que el hombre sea operado inmediatamente, tambien que me busque los documentos del seguro y se contacte con ellos... No es solo por el, el tratamiento del cachorro tambien depende de ello

Ryou asintio y firmo los papeles sin mucho animo, le daba igual si el tipo se mejoraba o no - ya regreso con los documentos del seguro

El Omega se giro y miro con aburrimiento a un Akefia fastidiado detras suyo - no entiendo porque carajos no pueden dejarte ver al niño y ya

Yo menos, pero salgamos de esto ya - gruño Ryou enojado - vamos a mi vieja casa, alli debe tener todo lo que necesitamos

Akefia asintio y siguio al menor hasta los taxi de nuevo, un viaje corto y estuvieron en frente de una enorme mansión - y ahora Ry?

Mami, regresamos a casa? - pregunto Hachiru de pronto mirando el lugar.

Si bebe, aunque no tardaremos mucho... - dijo Ryou sacando de su bolso un manojo de llaves - no creo que cambiara la cerradura... - murmuro metiendo la llave en su lugar y sonriendo cuando la puerta se abrio.

Akefia curioso miro alrededor, era un lugar espectacular pero se notaba que estaba desprovisto de toda vida. No entendia como Ryou habia vivido tanto tiempo en este lugar - Akefia, cuida de Hachiru un segundo porfa - pidió Ryou pasándole la manita de la pequeña.

Pero mami, yo quiero ir a ver si estan las muñecas que deje aqui! - gimio la niña detenido al Omega.

Akegia acompañala porfa - pidio Ryou antes de irse por el pasillo.

Ven! Si quieres te muestro la casa - llamo Hachiru jalando el brazo de Akefia con una sonrisa.

El moreno siguio a la menor por la casa y tuvo que abmitir que este lugar era completamnete fuera de su liga, el tipo que habia estado con Ryou debia tener bastante dinero y posicion para permitirse un lugar como este. De pronto escucho a la niña gruñir enojada mirando una habitacion vacia - papa malo! Me boto todas mis cosas

No te preocupes, te puedo conseguir cosas mas bonitas y mejores - tranquilizo Akefia a la niña pucherosa.

Lo se, tu eres mejor que papa - dijo Hachiru mirandole - eres divertido y me prestas atencion, tambien cuidas de mama mucho... Quisiera que tu fueras mi papa

El moreno parpadeo mirando a la pequeña antes de sonreír nerviosamente - Enana-chan, que cosas dices?

Eres mejor, tu seguro no le habrias hecho daño a mama y no te fueras llevado a Nii-san de ser nuestro papa - gruño la niña pareciendo enojada - papa siempre fue horrible

Ya estamos listos por aqui - dijo Ryou llegando de pronto - perdon que te tenga de un lado para otro Akefia, pero tengo que regresar a la clinica

Vale, tranquilo que por mi no es problema - tranquilizo Akefia con una sonrisa

Ryou se mordio el labio al parecer pensando en algo - Akefia creo que es mejor que vayas a buscar un hotel donde quedarnos mientras yo termino con esto, no creo que sea necesario que me sigas y no quiero ponerte en mas trabajo del necesario

Pero... - Akefia intento negarse pero Ryou le interumpio.

Andas con las maletas de un lado a otro, ve a dejarlas en un lugar y estamos en contacto - ordeno Ryou bastante serio girandose - Hachiru, ven vamos a ver a tu hermano vale?

A Kaiten-nii? - pregunto la niña emocionada y salio corriendo para tomar la mano de su madre en cuanto este asintio en respuesta.

Bueno... Supongo que no tengo.de otra mas que hacerlo - murmuro Akefia para si mismo sintiendo una fuerte sensacion de que estaba super enredado alrededor del dedo del Omega, aunque si lo pensaba bien... Estaba de esa forma desde que le conocio.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Malik miro a Marik con atencion, en todos estos dias de "cortejo" se habia dado cuenta que el rubio era realmente una persona muy amable. Con un caracter de perros cuando queria, pero tambien podia ser un ser cariñoso y tierno (en el sentido que a Malik le gustaba realmente, porque cursilerias no era lo suyo aunque bien que Marik lo habia intentado).

Aun estaba medianamente nervioso por todo esto, pero Marik se estaba encargando de solventar todas esas dudas con cariño y suavidad. Solo que una nueva preocupacion llenaba la cabeza de Malik y esa era que un nuevo celo estabpa por golpearlo con fuerza, podia sentir en el malestar inicial que este celo iba a ser horriblemente doloroso y no estaba para nada esperando ese momento.

Porque la cara larga...? - pregunto Marik de pronto llamando du atencion.

Porque ahora mismo me doy cuenta que detesto mi vida - gimio el Omega con un puchero.

El Alfa le miro algo preocupado - Y eso porque sera?

Estoy proximo a mi celo y me va a doler - dijo el menor suspirando.

.... Bueno, si tu quieres puedo ayudarte con eso - sugirio Marik con lentitud - juro no marcarte ni nada parecido, solo te ayudare a que ese momento no sea tan horrible para ti

Que me garantiza que no lo haras? - pregunto Malik con el ceño fruncido.

Supongo que nada, aunque Malik si yo quisiera hacerte algo malo ya lo fuera hecho no crees? - dijo Marik serio y el Omega tuvo que asentir a eso, muchas veces se habian emborrachado juntos y ahora a su Omega interior le habia dado por llamar la atencion del otro para ser mimado, mas aun cuando se emborrachaba.

Con eso en mente Malik accedio no sin sus reservas y miedos - Esta bien, supongo que puedo confiar en ti... Pero algo gracioso y te castro con un tenedor, estamos?

Claro como el agua mi Omega adorable - dijo Marik sonriente para abrazar por la cintura al otro y pegarle a su cuerpo - ya veras que la vas a pasar muy bien y no voy a sobrepasarme, si algun dia te marco es porque tu lo quieras tanto como yo...

* * *

_Regresando..._

Bien, ahora si puedo ver a MI hijo? - no sabia porque, pero Ryou necesitaba recordarle a los demas varias veces que ese niño tambien era suyo... Es mas, era mas suyo que de su Alfa.

Si, ya el señor esta siendo preparado para cirujia y todo esta en orden con el seguro - dijo la Beta sonriente - venga por aqui, el niño esta despierto ahora afortunadamente

Ryou sonrio mientras una mezcla de emociones le recorria, despues de meses... No, despues de casi un año veria a su cachorrito!! Miro a Hachiru que parecia igual de emocionada que el mismo antes de seguir a la enfermera, pronto llegaron a una habitacion donde vio a su bebe acostado con una ferula en una de sus piernas, varios raspones y vendas cubrieron su piel haciendo que Ryou solo quisiera llorar.

Adelante, estaremos cerca por cualquier cosa - dijo la Beta y se fue por el pasillo seguro a seguir con su trabajo.

El peliblanco abrio la puerta con nerviosismo llamando la atencion de su hijo que le miro con sorpresa - m-mama...?

Mi amor! - chillo Ryou ahora si soltando unas pocas lagrimas para correr a abrazarle con cuidado de sus heridas - como estas cariño? Te duele? Como te han tratado? Ohh! Mi bebe, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado...

Y-Yo tambien mama, porque m-me abandonaste? - pregunto el pequeño con una mirada cargada de tristeza - te fuiste, dejaste a papa solo y el estaba muy triste... Porque nos dejaste?

Claro, ahora el era el malo; se dio cuenta Ryou con enojo. Ese remedo de hombre no podia tener las pelotas de decirle a su hijo que fue una total porqueria con su pareja y por eso ahora no queria verle ni en pintura, tampoco pudo ser lo suficientemente hombre como para decirle que los habia separado porque asi el mismo lo habia querido.

Amor, no te deje... Tube problemas, bueno... Siempre tenia problemas con tu padre e hizo algo que derramo el vaso de mi pasiencia - explico Ryou con suavidad - pero a ti nunca te dejaria, fue tu padre quien decidio que estarias mejor con el

Mentira, papa me dijo que tu no me querias! - dijo Kaiten mirandole con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza - t-tu nunca llamaste, t-tampoco te vi... Tu te fuiste y me dejaste! No me quieres!

Mi bebe, no digas eso... Tu y Hachiru son lo mas importante que tengo en la vida - susurro Ryou con el corazon pesado de tristeza - yo nunca te abandonaria, fue tu padre el que decidio todo esto...

Kaiten-nii, papa lastimo a mama y a mi me golpeo muy fuerte - intervino la niña hablando fuerte y segura - papa es malo Nii-san, hacia triste a mama y ahora esta feliz... Estamos felices, quieres venir con nosotros? Yo quiero a Nii-san conmigo de nuevo...

Pero... - se notaba la lucha en los ojos de Kaiten, miro con nerviosismo a Ryou que lloraba ligeramente por ver a su niño asi - porque nunca dijiste que papa te lastimaba? E-El... Tambien me l-lastimo a mi... - murmuro haciendo que Ryou se sintiera aun peor - M-Mama... Puedo i-ir contigo de verdad...? No quiero e-estar mas con p-papa, papa t-tiene una nueva n-novia horrible que me d-dice cosas feas...

Claro que si mi amor, conseguire la forma de traerte conmigo asi tenga que meterte en una maleta a escondidas - bromeo Ryou intentando sonreir - te gustaria ser doblado chiquitito en mi bolso y asi nos vamos de aqui?

Mama, yo soy un niño grande - regaño Kaiten con un puchero haciendo reir a su madre esta vez sinceramente.

Cierto, eres un niño grande ahora que tal si me cuentas como.... - las palabras de Ryou fueron detenidas por la misma Beta enfermera que le guio a este lugar - hablen ustedes dos porfavor, ya vuelvo...

El Omega algo fastidiado porque el tiempo con su cachorro fuera sido interrumpido salio y miro a la Beta con resentimiento - perdon, no era mi intencion molestarle pero necesito informarle que el Alfa no sobrevivio a la operacion... Acaba de fallecer y necesito que...

Ryou se desconecto aun intentando procesar la informacion anterior, su ex estaba muerto...? Tuvo que controlarse de sonreir, era algo horrible sentirse feliz por la muerte de otro ser... Pero estaba hablado de su ex! El ser que mas daño le hizo en toda su vida.

.... Me esta escuchando...? - pregunto la Beta con el ceño fruncido.

Perdon, estaba pensando en algo... Me decia? - dijo Ryou algo avergonzado.

Que necesito que venga conmigo, unos señores del gobierno necesitan hablar unas cosas - repitio la enfermera con suavidad, seguro pensando que estaba dolido por lo sucedido.

Esta bien, llevame con ellos - a Ryou no le dio buena espina nada de esto, pero como en su vida nada podia ser facil sabia que recuperar a su cachorro le costaria.... Mas ahora que recordaba su Alfa tenia un puesto influyente en el gobierno Ingles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konishiwa a todos mis lectores! Como se encuentran?
> 
> Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Con tristeza informo que este fic poco a poco esta llegando a su fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Okey... Esto era horrible, como se le pudo haber pasado por alto semejante hecho? Yugi estaba impactado mientras daba vueltas en la cama con una mezcla de dolor y asombro porque no podia creer que se le habian pasado las cuentas mentales rigurosamente puestas en su cabeza, y que ahora estuviera sufriendo con su celo sorpresa.

Lo peor era que su instinto estaba alli, chillando por salir y justamente hoy habia planeado una cita con Atem, este dejaria al pequeño Jasen cuidando con una vecina mientras ellos disfrutaban una linda velada - aww... Ojala a Atem le llamen o algo en la oficina y me cancele... - gimio dando una nueva vuelta en la cama. Su celo no habia dado ninguna señal de que estaba cerca, simplemente vino y puff!

Mientras tanto un emocionado Atem estaba cruzando la esquina que daba al departamento de Yugi, no podia esperar para su cita ya que le tenia una pequeña sorpresa al Omega... Nunca habria esperado que el sorprendido en la situacion iba a ser el. 

Toco suavemente la puerta, desde que Yugi le habia contado con todo el dolor que cargaba en su interior no habia hecho mas que mimarlo para ver si asi le ayudaba en algo. Se preocupo un poco cuando nadie vino a abrirle y se pregunto si seria correcto usar el manojo de llaves que el Omega le habia confiado... Quizas la enfermedad de hace unos dias habia vuelto y el pobre estaba tirado en las sabanas con malestar.

Con ese pensamiento abrio la puerta con lentitud mirando la sala justo como Jasen la habia dejado el dia anterior, toda llena de juguetes y demas cosas que normalmente Yugi se encargaba de organizar antes de dormir. Al ver eso, era normal que Atem se preocupara aun mas y terminara de entrar al lugar cerrando detras de el - Yugi...? Estas aqui cariño...?

Al escuchar la voz del Alfa en la sala Yugi no pudo resistir el gemido atrayente que su Omega solto, podia sentirle alli... Alerta, nervioso y necesitado de atencion que una vez recibio para ser traicionado de la peor manera. Sabia que su Omega no confiaba completamente en Atem aunque le viera como un posible compañero, esto no tenia forma de salir bien a ojos de Yugi.

Atem sintió su interior temblar cuando escucho semejante gemido venir de la habitación de Yugi, debia ser su imaginación... Yugi no podia estar en celo verdad...? No pudo controlarse, su propio instinto habia sido instimulado a ver al Omega que le estaba llamando.

A penas abrio la puerta de la habitación su nariz se vio atacada por el fuerte aroma a Omega en celo, era tan potente que no pudo evitar gruñir de forma algo dominante a la forma propensa sobre la cama. Cosa de la que se arrepintio cuando escucho el chillido de miedo y molestia que solto el otro, suspiro y trago saliva con fuerza... El necesitaba recuperar su autocontrol!

Yugi... Dime que estas alli...? - pregunto Atem sin atreverse a adentrarse mas.

A-Alfa~ - ohh... Bueno, eso respondía su pregunta, Yugi lo habia perdido completamente - ven...

Y Atem podía perderlo tambien si no apretaba aun mas su autocontrol sobre su ser, cosa dificil cuando todo en Yugi le estaba volviendo loco - que es lo que quieres Omega? - pregunto acercandose con suavidad.

Miro como el menor se encogio y le siseo un poco, casi como un animalito intentando confiar pero nervioso ante el mas minimo movimiento. Eso entristecio a Atem, se suponia que los Omegas en ese estado eran curiosos y atrayentes... No desconfiados y nerviosos.

Dejo que el Omega viera que el no le haria daño para nada y pronto tuvo a un chico ronroneante acercandose con curiosidad - Alfa~

Que quieres hacer pequeño Omega? - pregunto Atem dejando que Yugi jugara con su mano como si fuera un niño que recien le conociera.

Mmm... - murmuro Yugi frotando su mejilla contra la mano del mayor - cariño Alfa~

Yugi podia ser mas tierno? Atem estaba que se derretia por la miradita brillante que le lanzo, aunque por desgracia para las hormonas revolucionadas del moreno era ridiculamente obvio que el Omega no estaba buscando nada sexual por los momentos, solo queria mimitos y el no iba a destruir su confianza haciendo otra cosa.

Asi que, mandando a "Mini-Atem" a dormir se recosto junto al Omega y comenzo a mimarle con suavidad, sonriendo feliz cuando le escucho ronronear y acurrucarse mimoso contra su cuerpo... Si, le esperaban unos dias bastante largos a Atem.

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

C-Como dijo...? - pregunto Ryou con los ojos muy abiertos en asombro y enojo.

Lo que escucho, nosotros no somos como los debiles Japoneses que le dejaron actuar a sus anchas - gruño el hombre que se habia reunido con el - escuchamos del caso del buen señor que lastimosamente acabo de fallecer y no estamos felices, asi que te dejamos algunas opciones para que decidas...

Ryou estaba positivamente horrorizado - los dos cachorros han quedado huérfanos de padre estoy conciente de ello, pero son herederos... Por lo menos el mayor es heredero de un gran legado y como es obvio un _Omega_ \- Ryou se estremecio al escucharle hablar como si la suciedad del suelo fuera mejor que el - no puede mantener a flote un legado el tiempo que dure crecer al chico ni criar a plenitud al niño, por eso decide... O te consigues un Alfa competente o los cachorros se van a manos mas capacitadas, tu decides

Y no quiero escenas de ira, tengo mas guardias de los que toda tu ira pueda vencer y no tengo que decirte lo mal que te ira de hacer algo asi - El pobre peliblanco sentia que no podia ni respirar, mas aun porque el hombre estaba hablando en _plurar_

Tu no puedes quitarme a mis hijos! - grito Ryou enojado.

Si puedo y lo hare, tu eres un Omega ingles y como tal aprenderas tu lugar - dijo el hombre con total tranquilidad - el niño se quedara aqui ya que de todas maneras necesita atención médica y mantendremos a la cachorra con el, decide rapido antes de que nosotros tomemos nuestras propias medidas

Con eso el Alfa se levantó de su asiento dejando al Omega congelado en su lugar y al borde de las lagrimas, se suponía que estaba feliz... Se suponia que iba a recuperar a su cachorro y ahora resultaba que podía perderlos a los dos, esto no podia ser posible... No deberia estarle pasando a el.

Odiaba su vida, que no podia ser feliz? El solo queria estar feliz y tranquilo con sus bebes - _le prometi a Kaiten que vendria conmigo, volveremos a estar juntos..._ \- penso con resolucion.

No le importaba nada mas que sus cachorros, asi que mientras caminaba hacia la farmacia mas cercana que encontro tomo su telefono con una sonrisa que no se reflejaba en sus ojos - _"Akefia-san... Donde se encuentra...?"_

_"Ryou... Te encuentras bien? Tenias rato que no me llamabas así..."_

_"Si... Estoy bien, conseguiste hotel...?"_ \- pregunto aun con esa sonrisa entrando al local.

" _Si, está cerca del hospital en realidad... Ya sabes, para que puedas ir a ver a tu hijo mas fácilmente, todavia te siento extraño... Por cierto, fui a comprar algo de comer, nos vemos en el hotel"_

 _"Excelente, alli nos vemos"_ \- con eso termino la conversa y se fijo en la Beta que atendía - cariño.... No tendras algo para inducir el celo en un Omega?

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

En tu casa o en la mía? - pregunto Marik nervioso.

Pues... No se, cual te parecería mejor..? - pregunto Malik aun mas nervioso que el otro, y como no estarlo si estaban planeando era su celo.

O bueno, mejor dicho... Planeaban como seria el celo de Malik ya que Marik queria que fuera algo especial, habia escuchado que ninguno de los celos donde Malik tuvo compañia fueron placenteros y queria que este fuera distinto. Que el Omega realmente difrutara este momento... - cuando dijiste que era...?

En unos tres dias mas o menos creo - respondio Malik casi jugando con sus dedos nervioso, debía admitir que todo esto le tenia inquieto.

Quedate tranquilo, me asegurare que te sientas bien y no me aprovechare de ti bebe, voy a mostrarte que puedes confiar en mi - aseguro Marik abrazandole con suavidad - se que estas nervioso pero te aseguro que voy a protegerte de todo

No dudo de ti... Bueno, intento no hacerlo - dijo Malik suspirando para tranquilizarse - pero es algo dificil... Toda mi vida, o bueno, desde que sucedio _aquello_ decidi que no queria Alfa's en mi vida y aunque mi instinto no estaba feliz con la idea tampoco es que batallo mucho... El tampoco quería salir de nuevo herido, pero ahora... Estamos accediendo a que nos veas en nuestro momento mas vulnerable y no se que tan comodo me voy a sentir con ello

Marik le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de sonreírle - Entiendo y por ello voy a mimarte a cada paso del camino, para que te sientas tranquilo y te des cuenta que conmigo si estarás seguro

Y Malik no pudo evitar sonreírle con su corazón latiendo como loco, Marik si que sabía que decir para hacerle sentir mejor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el corto cap pero es que ya no puedo escribir más por hoy -.-'
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en otra oportunidad!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos mis amores, como se encuentran?
> 
> Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap!
> 
> Ya saben qur Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Espero que a la Enana y a Ryou les guste esto, seguro tienen hambre despues de un pesado dia corriendo - murmuro Akefia para si mismo mientras abria la puerta de la habitacion de hotel, seguro de que sus dos amores (como se habia acostumbrado a llamarles en su cabeza, porque si... Hachiru se habia metido muy profundo en su corazon)

Hola! - llamo en cuanto miro todo oscuro y silencioso, cosa extraña cuando habia una inquieta y juguetona niña cerca - Ryou...? Hachiru...?

Akefia se detuvo, en el silencio inquietante que habia en el lugar logro captar algo que parecia un sollozo roto venir de la habitacion. Trago saliva ahora sintiendose nervioso y fue a ver que estaba sucediendo, quedando congelado al ver lo que tenia en frente.

Alli estaba Ryou con poca ropa y con el olor a celo llenando cada rincon, y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente extraño, sollozos contenidos y lagrimas traicioneras azotaban su cuerpo sin piedad - ... R-Ryou...? Que te p-paso...?

A-Alfa~ - llamo el Omega con una voz jadeante, que no parecia ser por el estado en el que estaba si no por estar conteniendo muchas cosas dentro.

Bien, este era el momento de actuar y ver que carajos estaba sucediendo aqui. A un Omega no le llegaba el celo asi de sorpresa y menos sin que Akefia se diera cuenta, sus hormonas u olor debieron haberle dado alguna indicacion en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos de que esto vendría... Como Alfa puro podia sentir muchas cosas que otros no - Ryou, ahora mismo quiero que me digas que es lo que te esta pasando - gruNo cruzando sus brazos mientras ignoraba el delicioso aroma alrededor.

G-Gomen Alfa... - chillo el chico encogiendose y mirando nervioso al mayor, una par de lagrimas mas se escaparon de sus apagados ojos - O-Omega sera b-bueno para A-Alfa...

Akefia quizo patearse al ver la aptitud del otro cambiar abruptamente, de nervioso y lloroso ahora tenia a un Omega laxo sobre la cama y eso no le parecia nada bien. Ryou no deberia estar alli totalmente dispuesto a que el hiciera de las suyas con su persona y menos que su instinto tambien lo hiciera, asi que suspiro y valiéndose de cada gramo de autocontrol sobre su persona abrazo al Omega contra suyo - pequeño me podrias decir que sucedio? Necesito hablar bien contigo y después resolvemos... Esto de tu celo si quieres, pero primero debemos hablar

Akefia miro como Ryou parecio debatirse algo hasta que vio como algo de lucidez llego a sus ojos y junto con ello los hipidos tristones aumentaron - ... P-Porque no me t-tomaste...? Estoy a-aqui en celo, e-es tu oportunidad... S-Se que me quieres c-como tu Omega, o es q-que de v-verdad ni p-para eso s-sirvo...?

No vuelvas a decir una porqueria asi - gruño Akefia algo enojado arrepintiendose al instante cuando Ryou se encogio en sus brazos nervioso - de donde carajos sacaste eso? Eres una persona maravillosa y no tienes porque rebajarte de esa forma coño

Ryou hipo un poco antes de hablar en voz muy baja y entrecortada - M-Mi ex siempre d-decia que ni p-para provocarle ganas d-de "eso" s-servia, yo s-se que el m-me engañaba y-y no es q-que me m-molestara... P-Pero pense que t-tu me marcarias y-y yo podría... S-Supongo que e-el tenia r-razon y no s-sirvo ni para c-conseguir que u-un Alfa me m-marque por mi m-mismo...

Ryou, no seas tontito, la verdad es que me muero por marcarte y hacerte mio, pero me niego a hacerlo de esta forma cuando es obvio que tu **no** quieres - dijo Akefia serio y resaltando el no en la ultima parte - porque estas haciendo todo esto?

N-No importa lo que yo q-quiera, n-necesito que me marques... y-yo p-prometo ser bueno p-para ti, p-pero por favor... - susurro Ryou mirando al moreno casi con suplica - h-hare todo lo que tu q-quie...

Ryou! - regaño Akefia al ver como el chico abrazaba su cuello y buscaba besarle.

Yo solo quiero a mis hijos conmigo Akefia!! Asi que ignora todo los demás!! - grito Ryou ya alterado y alejándose del otro - y si tu no me vas a marcar buscare a otro, juralo que hay bastantes Alfa's fuera sin escrúpulos que me van a destrozar pero tendré a mis hijos con....

Akefia detuvo el andar presuroso de Ryou con el ceño fruncido, ni muerto dejaba al Omega salir en el estado en que estaba - que paso con los cachorros?

El gobierno va a quitármelos si no vuelvo a ser el Omega sumiso que era, tengo que irlos a reclamar a ambos con un Alfa o me olvido de ellos - murmuro Ryou en voz baja y muerta - asi que me ayudas con esto o te olvidas de mi, se que estoy pidiendo mucho pero estoy desesperado... No me meteré en tu vida ni nada parecido, voy a ser lo que siempre he sido, un Omega trofeo que te esperara en casa haciendo lo que sea que tu quieras mientras vives tu vida como quieras, yo solo quiero a mis hijos conmigo

Ryou, pero tu no me quieres... Bueno no de esa forma - intento persuadir Akefia, no por el... El realmente quería mucho al chico y por ello era que no quería que sucediera esto de esta forma.

Quería menos a mi ex y aun asi me acostaba con el todas las noches, le parí hijos y mantenía su casa en orden - recordó aburrido el peliblanco - no creo que tu seas peor que mi ex, sea como sea me _acostumbrare_

Con un demonio, no es acostumbrarte, es que seas feliz!! - grito Akefia al aire, no enojado con el Omega si no con la vida y las personas que al parecer no podian dejar al chico en paz.

Ryou suspiro temblorosamente, el medicamento que se habia tomado un par de minutos atras estaba volviendolo loco y no sabia cuanto tiempo tenia antes de que su roto instinto saliera a flote completamente - No voy a ser feliz con nadie sin mis cachorros Akefia

El moreno chasqueo los dientes fastidiado, definitivamente el mundo le tenia riña al Omega o algo parecido - tu de verdad quieres que sea yo quien te marque?

Creo que eres mejor que cualquiera, al menos te conozco y cuidas de Hachiru, Kaiten es Alfa y pronto podrá cuidarse solo - respondió Ryou con una media sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos - ya te tengo cariño, y si tengo más cachorros tuyos creo que igual estarán seguros contigo.... N-No creo que esto sea tan m-malo...

Sabes que? Si esta es la única forma de hacer esto pues que más da, yo ya te quiero un montón y te cuidare para siempre - aseguro el Alfa después de un rato de silencio - pero si vamos a hacer esto sera bajo mis términos

... Y cuáles son esos? - pregunto Ryou con una pequeña espinita en su cabeza gritando que aqui comenzaba de nuevo su tortura.

Quiero que disfrutes y seas tan feliz como yo lo seré contigo, que me digas mis vergas cuando quieras y seas libre de hacer lo que quieras - dijo Akefia tomando la mano del menor para sentarlo en su regazo - no quiero un Omega trofeo o roto, quiero a Ryou tal y como es

Ryou miro a Akefia con nerviosismo desde su posición, estaba asustado y ni se diga su instinto que chillaba aterrorizado por el toque. No tenía buenas experiencias con esto, asi que era normal que estuviera asi de nervioso. Pero suspiro y se convenció a si mismo de que Akefia sería bueno... Lo había sido hasta los momentos, eso no debería haber cambiado... Verdad?

* * *

_Días después..._

Yugi se levantaba pesadamente o bueno... Lo intentaba, su cabeza aun intentaba liberarse de los restos de la bruma que el celo le había dejado. También había _algo_ que evitaba se levantara completamente, aun adormilado giro la cabeza (única parte de su cuerpo que podía mover en realidad) y parpadeando miro un par de orbes rojizas que le devolvían la mirada con diversión.

Buen día amor, veo que ya estas mejor - susurro Atem acariciando por debajo de la tela su barriga desnuda - si que me sorprendiste, no espere llegar un día y encontrarte en celo

T-Tu... Pasaste t-todo este tiempo a-aquí...? - pregunto Yugi con la garganta seca del nerviosismo mientras se tocaba el cuello... Justo sobre la marca seca y muerta de su anterior Alfa estaba.

Atem sabía que Yugi estaba aterrorizado por el solo pensamiento de haber sido marcado, asi que con rapidez se apresuró a aclarar - pequeño, no te he marcado.. Jamás lo haría sin tu consentimiento aunque lo desee, es más, tu Omega más que todo quería mimitos, de los tres días de celo ayer en la noche fue que realmente lo "hicimos"... Lo demás fue tu Omega pidiendo mimitos y jugando conmigo

Yugi se sonrojo un poco por las palabras de Atem y también por su actitud, ahora que recordaba podía ser bastante infantil en esos momentos - perdón... No era mi intención moles....

No hay cuidado, fue divertido estar contigo - aseguro Atem con una sonrisa y mimando los cabellos del menos - me gusto, no fue lo mismo que con otros Omegas pero me gusto... Fue único, eres único Yugi y me encantas...

El tricolor se sonrojo un poco más y miro a otro lado, ambos duraron acurrucados un rato, simplemente disfrutando la compañía hasta que algo hizo a Yugi levantar la cabeza y mirar a Atem - ....Donde dejaste a Jasen en todo este tiempo?

Está en la otra habitación, el primer día le deje con la vecina, después me lo traje y tu lado Omega estuvo muy feliz así que le deje aquí - respondió el Alfa tranquilo - debe estar durmiendo todavía, es temprano

Yugi asintió y se sintió cálido por dentro, Atem no solo había sido lo suficientemente tierno de no marcarle... Si no que entendía que el celo en un Omega no era solo cogérselo y ya, era un asunto delicado donde el verdadero ser del Omega salía a flote y era muy fácil salir herido en ese momento. Mayormente los Alfa's creían que los Omegas solo querían ser "llenados" en ese momento, pero la verdad era que cada uno era distinto y aunque en el celo era obvio que sucedería tampoco es que serían días de sexo desenfrenado porque el Omega solo quería eso  
A Yugi le gusto, se sentía cómodo... Más cómodo de lo que el recordaba haberse sentido nunca, su instinto estaba apaciguado y aceptaba a Atem totalmente - eres increíble sabes? Yo no he logrado tolerar a ningún Alfa hasta que te conocí...

Que te puedo decir, se que soy irresistible - dijo el Alfa a modo de broma sacando risitas del otro.

Después de reír un rato Yugi miro al moreno directamente, esperaba no equivocarse pero decidió en ese instante confiar completamente en Atem y sin que el Alfa se diera cuenta estampo sus labios contra los ajenos en un beso suave... Transmitiendo así todos los sentimientos que le abrumaban actualmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konishiwa! Como se encuentran? Como han pasado estas navidades?
> 
> Por cierto, Feliz Navidad!
> 
> Todos ustedes saben que si Yugioh me perteneciera pos.... :3

Marik se levantó algo atontado y sintiendo movimiento su costado, abrio uno de sus ojos para ver a Malik despertando.... Estaba ligeramente curioso por lo que sucedería ya que se suponia el celo del chico comenzaba hoy - como será Malik en celo...?

Ummm... - gimió el menor haciendose una pequeña bola mientras su aroma comenzaba a potenciarse.

  
Ambos estaban en la casa del Alfa ya que habían quedado ese lugar seria el indicado para esto, Marik nunca entendio el porque... Realmente Malik era el que habia tomado esa decisión y se la respeto, era lo menos que podia hacer despues de todo lo que Malik había luchado por acceder a este momento.

Miro los ojitos lilas abrirse y sonrio al Omega - buen dia pequeño, como te sientes...?

Malik de pronto reparo en su presencia y le miro con el ceño fruncido para su extrañeza, olfateo un poco el ambiente antes de sisearle al otro saliendo de la cama. Reaccion que sorprendio bastante a Marik, habia esperado cualquier reaccion de parte del otro... Cualquiera menos esta obviamente.

Alfa malo... Alfa lejos - gruño Malik mirandole con incomodidad desde su esquina.

Marik entendió al instante y quiso ir a visitar el infierno para caerle a palos al ex alfa del chico, mira que traurmar hasta a su lado instintivo - Omega, no te hare daño... Solo quiero conocerte - aseguro Marik sim querer acercarse al chico acurrucado sobre si mismo, prefería que el Omega tomara confianza primero.

El chico siseo al parecer creyendole muy poco y duraron asi un rato, cada uno en su esquina esperando algún movimiento del contrario hasta que Malik gimio con dolor tocandose el vientre.

Cariño, te ayudo? No hare nada que no quieras - rogo Marik con voz suave - podrías confiar en mi...? Se que me conoces y se que sabes no represento nada malo, solo quiero una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedes confiar plenamente en mi

El Omega le miro por unos minutos, parecía estar meditando algo antes de andar tentativamente hacia la cama y subirse en ella. Malik olfateo de nuevo al Alfa desde lejos antes de quedarse alli, como esperando que Marik hiciera algo.

 _Bien... Debo ser suave, al parecer quiere intentar confiar en mi_ \- se dio cuenta Marik con el pecho lleno de alegria, se giro sin acercarse demasiado al Omega y le sonrio - que clase de Omega eres lindura? Cariñoso y jugueton... O delicado y sumiso?

Omega no hara lo que Alfa dice - gruño el rubio aun frunciendo el ceño.

Lo se, y si te soy sincero me gusta mas de esa forma - aseguro Marik divertido - me gusta un Omega que dice lo que quiere, me gusta tu personalidad cariño

Tu no eres tan malo Alfa - murmuro Malik acercandose un poco mas para acurrucarse en su costado - todavia no me has lastimado...

Tentativamente Marik acaricio los mechones color trigo - Ni lo hare nunca mi amor, y si algun dia te hago algo que te lastime tienes todo el permiso del mundo para ponerme en mi lugar

.... Quiero cachorros... - murmuro el Omega de pronto en voz muy baja y lastimada, cosa que dolio en el corazón de Marik.... Ya había escuchado al instinto del chico gemir con dolor por esto, pero ahora que se lo diga tan directamente dolía en su propio instinto.

Me asegurare de darte todos los cachorros que quieras y cuidarlos a todos con mi vida - aseguro Marik abrazándole con fuerza.

Malik ronroneo, al parecer complacido con lo que escucho antes de subir la cabeza y estampar sus labios contra los ajenos en un beso lleno de cariño, Marik no tardo en corresponder enredando sus brazos de forma dominante alrededor del menor.

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Un moreno miraba el techo de la habitación de hotel con una mirada llena de rabia mientras enredaba cariñosamente sus dedos en suaves mechones plateados, necesitaba calmarse y pensar bien que haría... Miro al Omega acurrucado contra su pecho con su mirada tornándose algo triste, que no podían dejar al pobre en paz?

 _Pero hasta aqui llega esto, no volverán a lastimarle_ \- se dijo a si mismo con resolución, miro el hombro del chico donde una marca de mordisco se curaba con lentitud. Ahora Ryou era suyo y ardería Troya si alguien volvía a molestarle, se había asegurado de marcar bien la zona donde anteriormente estaba la marca del anterior Alfa para que nada quedara del tipo sobre su Omega.

Habian pasado un par de días donde Akefia había tenido que lidiar con Ryuo y su instinto debatiéndose entre dejarse hacer o luchar porque realmente no querían ser marcados, habia sido lo suficientemente suave como para calmar al pobre... Pero igual le dolía en el Alma ver que esto no era lo que quería el chico, seguro habia querido disfrutar un rato más de no sentirse ligado a otro... Pero el mundo no le había dejado.

Por ello Akefia se habia prometido a si mismo hacer del Omega el ser mas feliz del mundo, no se iba a perdonar hacer menos por el. De alli que se estuviera desenredando su cuerpo del otro, asegurándose de no despertarle y que cuando llegara le diera una sorpresa que seguro le haria muy feliz.

Antes de salir de la habitación retomo su expresión furiosa, iba a hablar con esos idiotas del gobierno y decirles todas las vergas que quería. Si tenia que dar gracias a algo en este momento, era a su carrera y al conocimiento de leyes que esta le daba.... Seguro que no serían nada felices en saber que le debían dar todo lo que era del tipo a Ryou y sus cachorros.

.... Bueno, técnicamente era Akefia el que ahora tendría todos esos bienes. Pero el no podría mano en ello, seria un dueño de papel meramente y se los restregaría en la cara a todos esos idiotas. Las leyes eran muy específicas y si el Alfa de un Omega moría, el Omega heredaba todo... Siempre y cuando tenia un nuevo Alfa a la hora de reclamar ya que un Omega como tal no tiene derecho a reclamar nada (cosa que no le parecía nada justa).

Muchas veces habia visto que los hermanos o primos de familias pudientes se apareaban entre si para mantener los bienes en la familia, no querían que un aprovechado se robara algo que le pertenecía a la familia. Con una sonrisa macabra llego al despacho del hombre y abrió la puerta bruscamente - se puede saber quién...

Akefia-san! - chillo una Hachiru que parecía extremadamente alegre de verle, Akefia se enojó aun más al ver ligeras lágrimas en las mejillas regordetas - d-donde esta m-mama...?

Te voy a llevar con el en un segundo Enana-chan - aseguro el moreno desordenando los mechones negros con cariño.

Quien se supone que es usted? - gruño el Alfa de nuevo con enojo.

El nuevo Alfa de Ryou y vengo a reclamar todo lo que es suyo, junto a sus hijos claro - respondió Akefia mirando de forma retadora al otro - asi que me llevare a Hachiru y voy al hospital para legalizar la situación del otro menor, mientras tanto tu seras un buen chico y me tendrás una lista de todos los bienes del bastardo que se murió, y los quería para ayer... Estamos?

El hombre le miro con el ceño fruncido - Tsk! Y como se yo que de hecho eres su nuevo Alfa?

Porque Hachiru me conoce y para colmo apesto a Ryou, no tengo que explicarte porque, no? - respondió con burla - asi que muévete con lo que te pedí y no quiero que molestes más a MI omega

Los bienes de los que hablas son ingleses, ese _Omega_ debió emparejarse con un Alfa inglés - comento el Alfa escupiendo con enojo la palabra Omega.

Tu no eres un Alfa puro, seguro tuviste una madre Omega... Como puedes vivir haciendo menos a un ser que bien pudo ser tu madre!? Además no seas tu tan cabron, la nacionalidad no entra en este caso - siseo Akefia enojado por la forma en que hablo sobre Ryou y más aun por haberle querido ver la cara de pendejo - y si de verdad eso influyera pues seria lo mismo, mi abuelo era inglés y puedo sacar la nacionalidad cuando se me de mi regalada gana, asi que quiero mis papeles cuando antes o esto se va a poner feo para ti

Con eso Akefia tomo a la pequeña en brazos y salió de la oficina sin importarle el Alfa furioso detrás - como estas Enana? Te han hecho algo?

No... El decía que nunca vería a mama de nuevo, muchas gracias por venir por mi... - murmuro la menor aferrándose a el con fuerza - tenia miedo, mami se fue y después no la vimos más... Me separaron de Nii-san y Nii-san estaba triste, también le dolía su pierna rota...

Vamos por tu mama y después al hospital si? Asi podremos ver como esta el mocoso y todo eso - tranquilizo Akefia dejando que la pequeña se aferrara a el, ahora que lo pensaba... Técnicamente Hachiru y Kaiten ahora eran sus cachorros junto a todo lo que podría pertenecerle a Ryou. No es que se fuera a hacer algo con eso claro, se negaba rotundamente a aprovecharse del Omega como muchos otros harían.

Tomando un taxi pronto llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaban y pidió que enviaran una comida en la recepción, llego a la habitación y miro a Ryou en la cama aun dormido. Sintio a la chiquilla saltar de sus brazos hacia la cama mientras lloraba suavemente aferrada al cuerpo del Omega - Enana, ya esta... Nadie te separara de tu mama, no mientras yo viva para protegerles

Shiff~ gracias - murmuro la chiquilla sorbiendo sus lágrimas y sonriendole agradecida al Alfa - te quiero mucho...

Yo también te quiero un montón Enana-chan - dijo un Akefia divertido despeinando los mechones negros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! :3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos los que pasen a leer este fic! Feliz Año nuevo...!!
> 
> Aqui tienen uno de los primeros cap del año y el final de esta historia!
> 
> Es algo curioso que el cap final lo lance justo cuando se acabo de acabar el año, pero bueno!  
> Espero que les guste!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Mi bebita linda, perdon por haberte dejado alli..... Es que no me dejaron ir con ustedes de nuevo.... - murmuraba Ryou una y otra vez abrazando a la niña contra suya de una forma que rompia el corazon de Akefia - muchas gracias por traermela mi _Alfa_ , yo estoy muy...

Por favor no, no quiero que comiences a tratarme como esos tontos Omegas rotos y sin personalidad - gruño Akefia casi horrorizado - no necesito toda esa pendejada para sentirme más macho, soy feliz con el Ryou de siempre... Que me cocine sabroso eso si, me encanta tu comida

S-Si tiene hambre puedo ir a prepararle algo rapido _Alfa_ \- dijo el menor casi levantandose mientras soltaba a la pequeña que gimio molesta por la acción.

Akefia de verdad que no habia esperado que el chico pareciera tan nervioso y... _Asi_. Le detuvo antes de que saliera presuroso a quien sabe donde, carajo estaban en una habitacion de hotel donde no había cocina! - Ryou! Calmate y mirame coño, no es...

.... P-Perdón _Alfa_ , por favor no me castigue... - murmuro el Omega encogiendose entre sus brazos.

Bien, esto fue suficiente para Akefia. Entendía que el chico estaba aun medio inconsciente y en la bruma que dejaba celo (que al parecer por más que Akefia intento ser amable con el no habia sido suficiente para quitar todo el miedo que tenia, de allí que pareciera sumamente aterrorizado por todo), pero ya debía ir siendo hora de que Ryou se diera cuenta de que no volvería a la vida de antes.

Suspiro dolorosamente y se sento en la cama atrayendo al Omega tenso a su regaso, ignoro a la chiquilla que le miraba confundida (incluso enojada debia decir) y comenzo a mimar los cabellos del menor suavemente para tranquilizarle.

Ry... Tu me conoces y sabes como soy, no necesito que me atiendas vale? En este momento y siempre puedes hacer lo que quieras, comparte con tu cachorra y luego tenemos que ir a ver al mocoso al hospital - murmuro Akefia suavemente mientras deslisaba sus manos por la espalda del otro - no quieres ver a tu otro hijo...?

S-Si.... - tartamudeo tímido Ryou mientras lo tenso se le iba poco a poco del cuerpo, tambien terminaba de despejarse lo que quedaba de hormonas en su cuerpo dándole un poco mas de lucidez - ... Supongo q-que no deberias c-cambiar conmigo verdad...?

Akefia asintió serio - No cambiare, es mas... Puedes llevar mi marca pero iremos despacio, esto solo fue por los niños y para que te dejaran en paz... Yo no voy a ser igual que todos esos cabrones, conmigo puedes ser tu mismo sin reservas

Ryou le miro algo dudoso y nervioso pero aun asi asintio, Akefia le desenredo de sus brazos para que fuera de nuevo donde la pequeña que gustosa se dejo abrazar. El moreno les miro con una sonrisa en el rostro como Ryou abrazaba casi ronroneando a la niña, se notaba que su felicidad estaba en sus hijos y el se aseguraria de que nadie jamas volviera a perturbarla.

.... Alfa... Sera que podríamos ir a ver a Kaiten? - murmuro Ryou despues de un rato con timidez y aprensión.

A Akefia no le gustaba ver al menor así pero suponía que tenía que ir superando estas cosas con el tiempo así que simplemente asintió levantándose de donde estaba para llamar a un taxi - vamos entonces, cámbiate y a la enana para salir mientras regreso

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Mama y papa ahora si están juntos? - pregunto Jasen con inocencia mirando a los dos adultos - papa y mama ya se quieren?

Atem se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada dejando totalmente abandonado al pobre Omega en el asunto, después de una mirada traicionada el menor se arrodillo frente al pequeño con una sonrisa nerviosa - umm... Nosotros estamos arreglándonos cariño, aunque tu no deberías estarte preocupando por ello

Jasen hizo un puchero - Pero quiero ser una familia

Ya somos una familia, tienes un papa y una mama, no? - persuadió Yugi suavemente.

Aunque no funciono para nada al parecer - Pero no se quieren o están juntos, papa y mama deben de quererse

Yo quiero mucho a tu mama, así que ya está por cumplirse lo que quieres - agrego Atem con una sonrisa divertida por todo el asunto.

Y mama... Tu quieres a papa? - pregunto Jasen con una mirada llena de ilusión.

Atem miro al menor por su respuesta bastante interesado, sabía que sea como sea el no le mentiría al niño - y-yo... Supongo que s-si... Atem es un A-Alfa distinto y los otros y he llegado a t-tomarle bastante aprecio

Yay! - chillo Jasen como si le dijeron la mejor noticia de la historia (que para el era la mejor noticia de la historia de hecho) - mama y papa se quieren! Podemos por fin vivir juntos todos como una familia y tendré hermanitos!!

Que!??? - chillaron ambos adultos mirando al menor con sorpresa, de donde salió aquello?

Quiero una hermanita menor mami - comento Jasen aun perdido en su alegría - papa, dijo una vez que necesitaba una buena mama para conseguir un hermanito cuando le pregunte.... Ahora tengo una mama muy bueno y bonito asi que puedo tenerla!

Yugi estaba positivamente horrorizado mientras Atem no sabía si reírse o esconderse avergonzado por las ocurrencias de su hijo - podrías conseguirme una hermanita mami? Anda!! Papa convence a mami de la hermanita porfa!

Ehh... - ambos adultos se miraron bastante rojos y avergonzados, Yugi medio reacciono para mirar al pequeño y decirle - bebe, conseguirte una hermanita lleva tiempo vale? Tendras que esperarte un poco

Maaa~ - gimio el menor con un puchero - esta bien, pero promesa que tendre hermanita!

........... Voy a intentarlo bebe, pero no presiones o no podre darte una hermanita - gruño Yugi algo serio y abrumado.

Vale...~! - asintió Jasen alegre - pero vendrás a vivir con nosotros? Estoy seguro que papa acepta a Neko-chan... Verdad papa?

.... No tengo problemas con el gato - murmuro Atem suspirando con tranquilidad, al parecer esta situación no había terminado tan horrible como esperaba - pero queda de Yugi venir...

El pobre Omega miro traicionado al mayor, aunque realmente se daba cuenta de que... No le parecía incomoda la idea de irse a vivir con el Alfa, muchas de las dudas sobre esto Atem las había matado durante su celo... Y como dicen por allí, el que no arriesga no gana - esta bien mi niño, voy a mudarme con ustedes....

Yay! - chillo Jasen dando brinquitos mientras Atem parecía sumamente sorprendido por eso, no esperaba que Yugi accediera - que vamos a desayunar mami? Pancita dice que tiene hambre

Yugi se rio más seguro de su respuesta - Pues... Puedo hacer avena, quien quiere avena con fruta?

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

No te creo - dijo Marik divertido.

Pues si, el muy cobarde hasta rogo por su vida cuando estaba sobre el - asintió Malik igual de divertido mientras contaba una graciosa anecdota del pasado.

Ambos estaban desnudos y arropados en la cama del Alfa, contando cosas del pasado y hablando tranquilamente ahora que el celo del Omega habia pasado. Estaban serenos, mucho mas de lo que Malik habria esperado estar despues de esta aventura... Pero ademas de eso se sentia satisfecho y su instinto parecia haber aceptado por fin al Alfa para su sorpresa.

Eres increíble, no puedo creer que consiguieras que mi instinto te aceptara después de todo - dijo Malik mirando al techo pensativo.

Supieras que más increíble eres tu que lograste enamorarme - refuto Marik atrayendo el cuerpo del menor hacia el - yo no queria saber nada del amor, me parecia estúpido y sin sentido... Hasta que llegaste con tu fuerte personalidad y no pude evitar caer, eres asombroso y me encantas

Tu tambien me pareces bastante interesante cuando no eres un bastardo odioso - bromeo el Omega con una sonrisa burlona.

Marik acaricio la espalda desnuda con cariño - Solo contigo puedo dejar de ser asi, tu eres lo suficientemente importante para mi como para ser alguien mejor

Mejor dejemos la pendejada, me va a dar diabetes - gruño Malik sonriendo y escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en el pecho del Alfa.

Jejeje eres una ternurita lo sabias? - cualquiera habría pensado lo contrario de Malik, pero Marik no era normal y para el su Omega era una total belleza - quieres comer algo mi Malik-bonito?

Ahora mismo solo quiero acurrucarme, esta calentito aquí - murmuro el menor que realmente no queria moverse mucho de su lugar - vamos a quedarnos aqui otro rato

Tus deseos son mis órdenes cariño - dijo Marik besando suavemente la mejilla del otro.

* * *

_Regresando..._

Mama... Yo también te extrañe, pero... - murmuro Kaiten algo sonrojado mientras sentía a su madre apretujarle contra su cuerpo.

Te dejas abrazar Tonto-nii que mami estuvo muy triste porque no estabas - regaño Hachiru apretujando el cuerpo de su hermano por el otro lado.

Akefia sonrió, ni el pudo haberlo dicho mejor. Mirando desde una esquina para no interrumpir a la familia, le sentaba mal hacerlo cuando sentía que era momento de Ryou... De hecho ni siquiera había querido estar aquí, pero tonterías del hospital que decían el Alfa debía estar presente.

Paso un rato donde Akefia simplemente se quedó allí mirando la interacción tranquilo hasta que todo el ambiente fue interrumpido por una enfermera - Touzuoku-sama... Debe venir conmigo, un funcionario del gobierno le está buscando

Tsk! Ryou, tu quédate tranquilo - murmuro Akefia fastidiado al ver como el chico se había tensado aterrorizado al escuchar aquello.

El moreno siguió a la enfermera hasta que llego a donde estaba esperándole el tipo del gobierno de antes - espero que esto sea para entregarme mis papeles

Aquí tiene la lista de propiedades y demás bienes del señor que deben ser entregadas a su heredero cuando cumpla la edad suficiente - siseo el tipo entregando un grueso fajo de documentos - espero que mantengas en cintura a ese Omega

Mi Omega hará lo que quiera - gruño Akefia arrancando de las manos del otro los papeles, sin decir nada comenzó a revisar todo y estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando miro todo lo que era del tipo... Demonios que el cabron tenía dinero! El era pobre en comparación ahora que lo pensaba.

El hombre gruño por su respuesta - Espero que el cachorro sea criado bien y si la niña resulta Omega sea educada de la forma en que debería

Ohh! No te preocupes, me asegurare de que todo sea como debería - en la forma de Akefia claro - y ustedes dejaran a mi Omega en paz, si tienen algún problema lo resuelven conmigo

_Porque cualquier problema que los menores tuvieran debían tratar primero con sus Alfas, no por nada eran SUS Omegas..._

_Ninguno de ellos estaba planeando enamorarse, pero ahora que lo habían hecho no perderían la oportunidad de ser felices... Ellos eran sus Omegas y se quedaría así para siempre_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... Hasta aquí llego, ya estuvo... :'3
> 
> Como siempre falta el epilogo y pos... Nos veremos en otra cosa
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus votos y apoyo, me hacen tan feliz! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi esta historia...
> 
> Ya saben que dentro de poco estaré con cosas nuevas y cuando la aplicación me deje continuare con las que he dejado olvidadas (de verdad que se me ha complicado demasiado publicar mis amores)  
> utilizó la aplicación de wattpad para escribir los fics, tengo una cuenta ahi
> 
> Nos leemos una próxima vez!!


	26. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Aqui tienen... El final de los finales XD
> 
> No en serio, aqui tienen el Epilogo de esta historia :3
> 
> Espero que les gustara cada una de mis ocurrencias (así parece suceder para mi asombro), me hacen tan feliz!
> 
> Deberia de dejar de escribir lo primero que se me ocurre, naaaa! Se pueden saltarselo si quieren, asi que no que más da! XD (esto de luchar conmigo misma ocurre todos los días, no es ahora ni nuevo... De hecho si la gente supiera lo pasa por mi cabeza diario pos... XD)
> 
> Ya, mejor sigo con el epilogo dios que podria hacer un capitulo completo de mis locuras... Digo ocurrencias :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Mama... Podría ayudarte? - pregunto un pequeño por enésima vez preocupado por su figura materna.

Jasen por dios, estoy preñado no invalido o algo parecido - regaño un Yugi algo harto de la constante preguntadera - no se quién es peor, si papá o tu

Pero solo queremos que estés bien, hermanito o hermanita hacen que te desmayes y no queremos que eso suceda en la cocina... Podrías quemarte! - ahora era el turno del pequeño de ahora 6 años regañar al mayor.

Estas allí clavado, dudo mucho que en tu guardia dejes que suceda- recordó el tricolor negando con la cabeza divertido, Jasen se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de cuidador ahora que su padre estaba fuera trabajando - no deberías estar jugando o algo?

No mientras mamá esté en peligro - gruño el pequeño con un puchero - te cuidare mientras haces el almuerzo

Yugi ni ganas tuvo de discutir, total era un asunto perdido y honestamente era agradable ser mimado luego de todo lo que vivió en el pasado. Actualmente no podía pedir más de la vida, Atem y Jasen hacían de su vida una aventura que estaba gustoso de vivir.

Solo tenía dos años más o menos viviendo oficialmente con ellos y debía admitir que eran los mejores años de su vida, era cuidado y consentido a mas no poder e incluso se estaba atreviendo a volver a quedar en cinta... Todavía había veces que le dolía el pensamiento de su cachorro fallecido, pero poco a poco lo estaba superando y podía decir que era una herida cicatrizada y en proceso de secarse hasta dejar una molesta cicatriz... Eso era mejor que como estaba en su opinión.

Atem también se había encargado de quitarle a los funcionarios del gobierno de encima, ahora que era un Omega oficialmente marcado no tenían nada que decir en su contra... Máximo molestar a Atem por su estilo de vida tan "liberal", pero no podían hacer mucho si Atem se los pasaba por el forro para su alegría.

Llegué familia! - dijo una voz alegre desde la entrada y Jasen salió corriendo hacia la entrada gritando "Papá!"

Bienvenido Atem, espero que tengas hambre - saludo Yugi alegre desde la cocina - estoy preparando puré de papas con carne guisada, aunque dudo mucho que yo coma... Bebe está diciendo que quiere otra cosa

Como qué? - pregunto Atem curioso y volviéndose a colocar la chaqueta para ir a buscar lo que sea que se le antojara a su amor.

No es necesario que salgas, tengo mi antojo en la nevera - tranquilizo Yugi divertido y sintiendo un cómodo calorcito por dentro por cómo era Atem con el - ven a descansar un rato, se que estás cansado

Nunca tan cansado como para no consentirte a ti y a mi cachorro - susurro Atem sonriendo y besando la mejilla de Yugi, en ese momento supo que nunca sería más feliz que ahora con su familia.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Kaiten-ni y yo pondremos la mesa mami! - chillo una alegre y hambrienta Hachiru corriendo hacia la vitrina donde estaban todos los platos almacenados.

Yo los tomo antes de que tus manos de mantequilla los destrocen todos - regaño Kaiten adelantándose a la menor que hacia pucheros.

No tengo dedos de mantequilla! - regaño la niña rápidamente.

Nada, todavía recuerdo las tazas de mama - replico Kaiten mientras colocaba uno a uno los platos tranquilamente.

Akefia mientras tanto ignoraba totalmente la discusión de los menores, total... Era completamente normal escucharlos discutir, además de que le daba alegría verlos ayudar a **ambos** a su pobre madre que se desvivía por ellos. Eso no habia sido cosa sencilla, había tocado mucho trabajo y saliva de su parte hacer cambiar al mocoso (como le llamaba, ahora de cariño) su mala crianza.

\- FlashBlack -

No quiero que me hables, Papa no está por tu culpa! - grito el niño con una mirada de enojo total en su rostro - por que te fuiste fue que paso todo lo que paso, papa se puso triste y-y.... Ahora no está!! Te odio!

La mirada de Ryou se cristalizo mientras miraba al menor salir corriendo hacia su habitación, Akefia miro toda la escena con el ceño fruncido... Esta iba a ser la última que tolerancia del mocoso - A-Alfa... Donde v-va? - pregunto el Omega hipando un poco mientras luchaba por recoger las cosas tiradas por el suelo que Kaiten había dejado.

Donde más? Voy a ir a hablar con el mocoso ese coño, esta es la última tontería que le aguanto - gruño el Alfa haciendo que el menor se asustara.

.... P-Por favor... No l-le haga daño a m-mi bebe - pidió Ryou en voz baja y asustada.

Akefia suspiro, llevaban dos meses de "relación" y aun no conseguía que Ryou dejara el nerviosismo con el. Sabía que lo conseguiría, pero por ahora iba a hablar con el mocoso del carajo para que mejorara su comportamiento hacia Ryou - sabes que nunca lastimaría a tus hijos cariño, deberías ya saberlo....

Ryou se mordió el labio nervioso aun - ... Y-Yo... S-Supongo que n-no, aunque n-no parece agradarte K-Kaiten y...

El que no me agrade no significa que le haga daño, además no es que no me agrade... Es que no me gusta como te trata - explico Akefia suspirando.

Es s-solo un niño y su padre lo c-crio así, n-no es su culpa - murmuro el Omega bajando la mirada un poco - t-también esta dolido p-por la muerte de su p-padre

Pues entonces debo arreglar eso, podrías confiar en mi? - pidio Akefia acariciando las mejillas del Omega con cariño - yo solo quiero hacerte feliz....

... Supongo que debería confiar en ti, eres mi Alfa y has sido amable conmigo... - dijo Ryou asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa o bueno... Algo parecido a una sonrisa que Akefia se prometió así mismo mejorar.

Besando la frente del Omega fue en dirección a la habitación del mocoso y sin preámbulos abrió la puerta recibiendo la mirada asesina del menor - a mi no me mires así mocoso idiota, me vale verga tus hormonas de preadolescente o lo que sea que te pase, ahora vamos a hablar sobre tu comportamiento

Tu no eres mi papa para hablarme así - gruño el menor con el ceño fruncido.

Cierto, pero soy pareja de Ryou y al menos con el aprenderás a comportarte - dijo Akefia con firmeza - es tu madre, que no ves que comportándote así con el lo que haces es lastimarle?

Que vas a saber tu de mama? Apenas le conoces y ya estas aquí con nosotros como si fueras papa, incluso Hachiru te quiere - refunfuño el niño con mala cara.   
Pues eso es cierto, más para ti que ni hemos tratado tanto - asintió el mayor serio - pero eso no es lo que vine a hacer aquí, quiero que recapacites y te des cuenta de lo que haces... No ves que tu mama se pone triste cada vez que le tratas mal?

Siempre le he tratado asi y nunca me ha dicho nada, papa dijo que estaba bien - aseguro Kaiten sin quitar su mala cara.

Nunca te dijo nada porque tu padre no le dejo, no quiero hablar mal de los muertos pero tu padre era un mal hombre que maltrataba a tu mama... Tu no eres tonto, seguro que te debiste dar cuenta de algo - dijo el alfa severo - y si no lo captaste completamente antes seguro que ahora si, estoy seguro de que tu padre no fue bueno contigo mientras estuviste con el

Kaiten desvió la mirada aun berrinchudo... Aunque internamente sabía que el mayor tenia razón, varias veces habia visto a su mama tristona por la casa y siempre se preguntó por qué... Hasta que su padre se lo llevo y vio cuan malo podía ser el hombre, hizo una mueca recordando algunas cosas que realmente le habían lastimado y se miró los brazos y piernas... Aun en recuperación luego del feo accidente que habian tenido por la inconciencia del fallecido.

Después de un rato Kaiten hablo con voz baja y tímida - .... Pero no se que hacer, papa siempre me dijo que esto estaba bien... Y ahora usted..

No te preocupes, tu solo has lo que te digo y veras como Ryou se pondrá súper feliz - aseguro Akefia despeinando los mechones blancos del pequeño en una caricia descuidada

\- FlashBlack End -

Podrían dejar de discutir por favor...? Acabo de dormir a Kanny - murmuro Ryou desde la sala con un pequeño bultito en brazos.

Dame le llevo a su cuna y mientras quiero que ustedes terminen alli en silencio - pidió Akefia mirando al par ahora si mas serio y los otros dos niño enmudecieron, nadie quería a la pequeña de nuevo mostrando que tan potentes eran sus pulmones.

Ryou sonrio agradecido mientras el pequeño bultito era sacado de sus brazos, se giro hacia sus hijos con una sonrisa - quien quiere comer? - pregunto levantandose del sofa donde anteriormente estaba mimando a su hija menor.

Yo!! - gritaron ambos alegres. 

Ryou se rio ligeramente antes de entrar a la cocina dispuesto a servirles su almuerzo a su amada familia, aun no podia creer lo feliz que era... Akefia era un Alfa de ensueño y a veces se encontraba preguntandose que hizo para que este llegara a su vida. Lo tenia todo, un Alfa e hijos que le amaban, un trabajo (en su cafeteria) que le daba independencia y mas importante aun... Libertad y tranquilidad en su vida, realmente no podia pedir mas.

No te fueras levantado, ya iba a venir a servirles - susurro Akefia llegando y abrazándole por detras con cariño.

Ryou se relajó en el toque - Ya puedo hacer mas cosas amor, los dias de reposo estan por terminar

Recien tuviste a Kanny, no puedes estar haciendo esfuerzos - recordo el Alfa enfurruñado.

Ya tengo dos meses que di a luz Akefia, ni que fuera primerizo - dijo divertido el mas pequeño - vamos a la mesa

Hump! - gruño Akefia como niño chiquito aun queriendo tomar a su Omega entre sus brazos y regresarle a donde estaba seguro

Después de un rato todos estaban comiendo y hablando en el comedor de forma amena, cada uno de ellos con distintos pensamientos pero con el mismo nivel de alegría...

* * *

_Cerca..._

Donde estan mis criaturitas lindas? - llamo Malik con una sonrisa divertida mientras caminaba por la sala de su hogar y se hacia el tonto de los dos pequeño escondidos detras del sofa.

Un par de risitas infantiles hicieron a Malik girarse con una sonrisa y canturear - como que he escuchado a dos niños adorables que me comere a besitos~ - antes de que los menores pudieran salir corriendo se encontraron entre los brazos de su amorosa madre.

Muak~ Me los como! - bromeaba el Omega besando y haciendo cosquillas a los menores que reian a carcajadas.

Ya ma~mama! Jejeje! - se quejo uno de ellos sin dejar de reir.

Malik sonrio dejando de hacerles cosquillas al par - Umm... Creo que si, ya el monstruo besitos ha quedado satisfecho

Pero a mi me gusta besito de mami - se quejo el otro con un puchero.

Malik estuvo a punto de chillar por la ternura de su cachorrito - Y te dare todos los que quieras cariño, no te preocupes

Otro que estuvo a punto de chillar por la ternura de la escena fue Marik que les miraba desde la cocina mientras terminaba de servir el almuerzo, esta habia sido una escena tipica en us hogar desde que los gemelos de dos años que habian tenido hacia tiempo.

La parte instintiva de Malik realmente no habia perdido el tiempo e incluso habia tenido la osadia de hacer adelantar el celo del Omega para cumplir uno de sus mayores anhelos... Tener cachorros y si que lo habia hecho, los sintomas llegaron pronto y cuando menos se dieron cuenta tenian a los gemelos en sus brazos.

Malik no cabia en su felicidad porque aunque la personalidad del chico hacia que uno dudara sobre capacidad para la maternidad, no habia nadie que amara a sus bebes tanto como el - mis amores, ya esta casi listo...

Ummm... Vayan a darle besitos a papa! - dijo Malik risueño y Marik tuvo que prepararse para la embestida que fueron sus hijos.

Eso se ve bueno - comento Malik que se habia colado a la cocina a ver que estaba cocinando el mayor.

No tan bueno como tu - bromeo el Alfa con un cachorro risueño debajo de cada brazo.

Eres un ser horrible y... - las palabras de Malik fueron detenidas por un beso lleno de amor.

Soy las mas horribles de las bestias... Pero soy tu bestia - murmuro Marik con una sonrisa mientras miraba el tierno sonrojo en SU Omega.

_Porque cada Alfa necesitaba a su Omega para estar completo, no importan las dificultades o problemas... Ellos siempre conseguiran la forma de estar juntos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y.... Fin!
> 
> Me encanto este final joder, me sentí poeta o algo asi XD
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo dado a mi persona, son la unica razon por la que continuo! :3
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos una próxima vez!


End file.
